El Amo del Juego
by PrincessPanchali
Summary: Tras su más importante y definitiva victoria, Voldemort se proclama amo del mundo mágico. Su reinado es tan sangriento como sus mismos mortífagos, no obstante, siente una repentina cavilación por parte de Severus Snape, por lo que lo obliga a tener una esclava; Hermione Granger. Sin embargo, la bruja tendrá el poder de cambiar muchas cosas, hasta al propio Señor Oscuro.
1. Chapter 1

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Unos grilletes la sujetaban con excesiva presión. Sus muñecas ardían debido a las heridas y al frío metal incrustándose sobre ellas. Hermione creía que no hacía ninguna falta que la tuvieran encadenada, ya que no tenía la voluntad de escapar, ni siquiera pensaba en tal cosa.

Habían pasado tres años desde que había ingresado en ese putrefacto lugar. Azkaban era una prisión horrenda, mucho peor de lo que se habría podido imaginar.

Fue lanzada sin consideración hacia una de las celdas. Vio que ésta estaba llena de gente, quizás diez personas más de lo que debería ser aceptable. Estaban totalmente hacinados. Se estremeció a ver niños pequeños en su mayoría. Quizás cuatro adultos entre ellos, Hermione era una única que tendría diecisiete años.

Todos con las miradas vacías, fijas en un punto en la pared. Una mujer intentaba consolar a un chico que no tendría más de doce años, pero era imposible. El ambiente del lugar era insoportable. Se escuchaban gritos resonando a través de las paredes, muchos llantos y sollozos.

No tenía idea de cuento tiempo llevaba toda esa gente ahí. Pero ella no creía poder soportar mucho.

Y, sin embargo, su cuerpo y su mente tuvieron la fortaleza para tolerar tres largos e insoportables años ahí presa. La mayoría de las personas que compartían su celda habían muerto. Tardaron días en recoger sus cuerpos. El olor a descomposición cada vez era más sofocante. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces se había enfermado en ese tiempo.

Cuanto la última mujer que la acompañaba enfermó gravemente, la sacaron a rastras jalándola por el cabello con violencia. Hermione vio muy impresionada a dos mortífagos reír mientras su víctima se retorcía intentando liberarse. Sofocó un grito de terror cuando uno de los hombres empezó a golpear a la mujer en el rostro con salvajismo, solo para que dejara de debatirse.

No podía decir nada. Ya no tenía la fuerza para protestar, solo se preguntaba una y otra vez cuando la muerte de dignaría a ir por ella. Los mortífagos dejaron a la pobre mujer ahí tirada en el suelo, ésta resollaba e intentaba retener algo de oxígeno a sus maltratos pulmones.

Hermione tuvo la tentación de acercarse. En todo ese tiempo nunca había hablado con la mujer, de hecho nadie hablaba nada, todos estaban demasiado hundidos en ese infierno como para reaccionar a un contacto humano.

Pero no bien se hubo convencido, cuando una sombra apareció de la nada. Hermione se pegó contra la pared muy asustada. Un dementor había hecho acto de presencia y sujetaba a la mujer con sus asquerosas manos. Se acercó hasta su rostro y sus bocas quedaron a un centímetro de distancia.

—No— susurró la mujer antes de soltar un grito aterrador. Hubo un sonido espantoso de succión que le puso los pelos de punta a la bruja.

Notó como su corazón dejaba de latir por unos instantes mientras mantenía los ojos fijos en la criatura. Tenía que dejar de ver eso, pero le era imposible, estaba en un estado completo de shock.

Finalmente el dementor soltó a su presa y se alejó deslizándose por el suelo. Hermione miró el rostro casi muerto de la mujer. Tenía los ojos desenfocados y la boca abierta. Quedó tendida en el suelo sin moverse hasta que finalmente Hermione se dio la vuelta, sujetándose las rodillas mientras enterraba la cara entre sus piernas. Quería llorar, pero ya no podía más.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

— ¡Despierta, estúpida!—

Hermione abrió los ojos, todo le daba vueltas y aunque no había llorado, sentía como toda la cara le ardía. Se giró y miró desoladamente hacia los barrotes de su ahora solitaria celda. Un mortífago estaba tras éstos y la observaba con crueldad.

— ¡Levántate! —

Hermione obedeció. Esa era su vida de un tiempo para acá; seguir órdenes. Ellos le decían cuando debía dormir, cuando comer, cuando sentarse y cuando debía estar de pie. Quedó frente al hombre sin levantar la vista.

Escuchó como la reja se abría y el hombre la tomaba con fuerza por el brazo. La sacó de la celda y la empujó para forzarla a caminar. No le preocupaba que hicieran con ella, si la iban a matar o torturar; eso ya era algo muy común.

— Tienes mucha suerte, infeliz— le espetó el mortífago con maldad.

Hermione no reaccionó a sus palabras. Las burlas eran algo muy común, y los insultos se consideraban algo normal. Notó un golpe en su espalda y estuvo a punto de caer hacia adelante sobre sus rodillas. Se giró lentamente solo para ver al mortífago con la varita levantada.

— ¡Muévete! No tengo todo el día—

— No tienes que golpearme— le recriminó ella en voz muy baja. Se arrepintió al instante de decir aquello.

— ¿Qué has dicho? Inmunda sangre sucia… ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!— Vio como el mortífago levantaba la varita y la apuntaba a la cara. Hermione cerró los ojos, preparándose para la oleada de dolor que sabría que vendría.

— Dolohov ¿Qué haces?—

Una profunda voz masculina se hizo presente. Hermione se giró y vio a un hombre de unos cincuenta años caminar hacia ellos. La bruja no supo si sentirse agradecida de que el intimidante hombre apareciera, y detuviera una posible tortura, o tener más miedo de la situación.

— Me ha faltado el respeto— le respondió el mortífago escupiendo en el suelo.

El recién llegado le lanzó una mirada de profundo asco a Hermione antes de girarse hacia su interlocutor — Debemos llevarla lo más… aceptablemente posible, tú lo sabes—

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo… que se largue, no quiero verla ni un segundo más— le dijo con furia mientras guardaba su varita.

Hermione fue jalada nuevamente hacia una habitación. Se quedó quieta mientras unas mujeres la desvestían y la bañaban con deliberada fuerza. Parecían querer quitarle la piel frotandola con las esponjas. Sin embargo ella no soltó ningún sonido de dolor. Finalmente la vistieron de una forma casual.

No bien le hubiesen colocado la ultima prenda de ropa, fue sujetaba por unas cadenas en sus muñecas y la halaron con más ímpetu que antes. No sabía dónde estaba, ni que día era. Estaba totalmente perdida.

Notó como todo daba vueltas debido a la repentina aparición, y finalmente sus pies tocaron el suelo. Cayó de rodillas, su cuerpo ya no toleraba nada más. Escuchó al hombre que la tenía sujeta refunfuñar y soltar improperios mientras la forzaba a alzarse nuevamente.

Hermione miró a su alrededor. Estaban en Hogwarts. La chica notó como su corazón palpitaba con mucha fuerza. No entendía que hacía ella ahí, pero se sentía mucho mejor que de donde provenía. El lugar estaba en un sepulcral silencio. Lo más seguro es que todos los estudiantes estuvieran de vacaciones. Eso solo quería decir que debían estar cercanos a agosto.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que habían llegado hasta el despacho del director. El mortífago dijo la contraseña y la empujo hacia las escaleras.

— Sube…— ordenó — Entra, y ni se te ocurra hacer alguna estupidez. Estaré aquí hasta que me hayan enviado el mensaje de que llegaste— le advirtió.

Hermione asintió asustada y subió con rapidez. Las piernas le temblaban mucho, estaba deseando con todo su ser retroceder en el tiempo y que estuviera a punto de ver la cara sonriente y bondadosa de su director. Pero sabía que eso era una simple ilusión.

¿Cómo las cosas habían llegado a ese punto? Su colegio siempre fue señal de ver a sus compañeros, a Harry, a Ron, a los Weasley, incluso a las chicas con las que compartía dormitorio. Ahora, desde que lord Voldemort había ganado la guerra y todos fueran exterminados, las cosas habían tomado un rumbo siniestro.

El colegio destilaba magia negra, aún podía sentirlo. Le daba tanto dolor y tristeza. Bajó la vista hacia sus manos y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver los brillantes grilletes todavía sujetando sus muñecas. Era una prisionera de ese nuevo reinado, una sentenciada a muerte sin posibilidad de conseguir la libertad nuevamente.

Tocó la elegante puerta de madera y esperó nerviosa. Al cabo de unos segundos éstas se abrieron sin hacer ruido. Hermione cerró los ojos al ver la brillante luz de las velas encandilar sus ojos. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a la oscuridad, hasta el colegio estaba en penumbras, excepto ese despacho.

— Pasa— indicó una voz. Hermione obedeció y abrió despacio los ojos.

Todo estaba perfectamente igual. Excepto que el fénix de Dumbledore ya no existía. Pero ni siquiera pudo detallar bien el despacho porque había dos hombres en la estancia, uno sentado en la silla del director, y otro de pie más cerca de ella.

Entornó los ojos y retrocedió dos pasos. El mago más próximo la sujetó del brazo y la jaló acercándola a él. Hermione miró aterrorizada el frio semblante de su ex profesor de pociones; el traidor, el asesino de Dumbledore y el culpable de que Harry hubiese muerto.

— Usted…— murmuró débilmente, apenas audible.

— Interesante—

Hermione desvió los ojos al hombre que había hablado y el miedo inundó cada una de sus células. No lo había reconocido, puesto que tampoco le había prestado mucha atención.

Voldemort sonrió pérfidamente al percatarse del terror que la chica sentía al reconocerlo. Estaba sentado de una manera perezosa, tenía un brazo sobre el escritorio donde tamborileaba exasperantemente con sus largos dedos. A pesar de que era un hombre sumamente atractivo, tenía un aura de malignidad que le ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera. Sus inhumanos rojos ojos tenían una mirada cruel y helada, sus labios, finos y curvados en esa sonrisa despiadada hicieron que la chica temblara con más fuerza.

— Muy bien, solo quería asegurarme que tuvieras tu premio, Snape… has sido un leal sirviente y debías ser recompensado— dijo Voldemort con una voz fría y carente de emociones. La chica vio como se ponía en pie y se percató que era muy alto, bien podía llevarle un poco más de una cabeza a su ex profesor.

Se acercó hasta ellos con mucha lentitud. Hermione intentó alejarse lo más que pudo mientras Snape hacia una reverencia — Se lo agradezco, mi señor—

Voldemort le lanzó una mirada de cruel diversión a la bruja — ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, sangre sucia?—

Hermione se tensó y negó con la cabeza. La sonrisa del mago oscuro se acentuó — Yo premio a mis sirvientes más devotos. Generalmente piden poder y gloria, pero Snape me ha pedido una cosa más inusual. Te quiso a ti, sangre sucia—

Hermione tragó con dificultad. No pudo ni levantar la vista para centrar en su profesor, no comprendía nada. ¿Por qué Snape la había pedido? ¿Con que propósito?

— Quería un sirviente solo para mí— explicó el profesor con una sonrisa — ¿Qué mejor que una sangre sucia? Y amiga del mocoso Potter… me sorprende que ningún mortífago te haya pedido antes que yo, Granger—

Hermione estaba cada vez mas asustada. Su profesor le daba tanto miedo como el mismo Voldemort. No se había dado cuenta que estaba temblando hasta que escuchó al risa del Señor Oscuro.

— Buena suerte, sangre sucia— le dijo Voldemort dándoles la espalda — Ah, Severus, enviame las notas en cuanto las tengas listas, debo concluir ese trabajo antes de mi casamiento—

Hermione se congeló ¿Voldemort iba desposarse? ¿Quien estaba tan loca? ¿Estaban obligando a la mujer? Esa era la única explicación razonable. La bruja sacudió al cabeza, no podía estar pensando en eso, no le importaba mucho en realidad.

— Por supuesto, mi señor. Una vez más, mis más gratas felicitaciones por su futura unión— le respondió el hombre dando una reverencia. Voldemort no le prestó atención. Hermione lo vio salir por la puerta y como ésta se cerraba tras él.

Una mano la sujetó con deliberada fuerza por la mejilla y la obligó a girar la cara con violencia. Hermione miró asustada la cara de su ex profesor muy cerca de la suya. Sus ojos destilaban odio y crueldad, aunque sus facciones se mantenían inexpresivas.

Snape la empujó de repente y la chica cayó al suelo, no pudo apoyar sus amarradas manos en el piso para evitar que la caída fuera menos dolorosa. Soltó un gemido de dolor y miró al hombre con los ojos llorosos.

— ¿Por qué… Por qué está haciendo esto?—

Snape dio un paso hacia ella — Porque estoy obligado a tener sirvientes, el Señor Oscuro así me lo ha exigido—

Hermione se incorporó como pudo — ¿Y me ha escogido a mí?—

— Pues me enteré que seguías viva. Mejor tu que otro cualquiera ¿No crees?—

Hermione parpadeó nerviosa — ¿Y qué va a hacer conmigo?—

Snape se cruzó de brazos — Muy simple, serás mi esclava personal. Harás todo lo que ordene sin rechistar, si desobedeces te castigaré duramente. Si el Señor Oscuro se llega a presentar y respondes de alguna forma que a él no le guste, te matará y yo no saldré ileso tampoco—

— ¿Usted me ha escogido? ¿O ha sido él?— cuestionó a bruja.

— Yo lo he hecho, pero hubiese sido el mismo resultado con cualquier otro sirviente. Al menos espero que tú seas un poco más juiciosa en ese aspecto—

— Y… ¿Y si me niego?—

La cara del Snape perdió el poco color que tenía — Entonces Azkaban le habrá parecido un paraíso a comparación de lo que yo le haré pasar—

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sumo otro fic a mis deudas de actualización. Pero quería escribir este desde hace un tiempo. Sin embargo prometo terminar todos y cada uno de mis fics! No he podido escribir el último capítulo de "Mañana, Tarde y Noche" debido a problemas personales que me han quitado la inspiración. Pero pronto volveré a la carga. Espero les haya gustado, déjenme sus comentarios a ver qué opinan! Si es de su agrado, lo continúo. **


	2. Chapter 2

NOTA: Como verán, este fanfic está catalogado con categoría M; **NO **tendrá relaciones **No Consentida**_**s**_, pero si algo de tortura. Solo algunos capítulos mientras de desarrolla la historia. Para quienes seas sensibles a estos temas, no es el fic adecuado para leer, ya que estas escenas son esenciales para la trama.

La pareja principal está en duda por ahora, lo someteré a votación. Si prefieren que Hermione esté con Voldemort o con Snape, solo déjenme un RR y se verá quien gana.

¡Por lo demás, a leer!

"_El hombre es un lobo para el hombre"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

— Ven, Granger—

Hermione entró a la lúgubre casa y frunció la nariz, no era un lugar muy limpio. Caminó con mucha lentitud, atenta a los movimientos de su ex profesor. Miró hacia todas direcciones y evitó que un suspiro escapara de sus labios. Debía admitir que esa casa al menos estaba algo mas adecentada que Azkaban; pero igualmente, aquello se suponía que era un hogar, tenía que estar mucho más presentable de lo que se percibía.

Llegaron hasta una pequeña y descuidada sala de estar, los muebles estaban muy desgastados y el piso parecía estar lleno de manchas oscuras, como si nadie lo hubiese limpiado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Vio como Snape se detenía y se giraba, mirándola de frente. La chica levantó la cabeza y lo observó abrumada. Desde hacía tres años que no hablaba con alguien y menos se encontraba con algún conocido.

— Muy bien, Granger, tu primera tarea será que limpies toda mi casa— ordenó de forma inexpresiva y lúgubre.

Hermione abrió los ojos estupefacta _¿Esa era la casa del hombre_? En respuesta giró la cabeza y detalló el lugar una vez más. Notó como un dejo de nerviosismo hacía que una presión se le instalara en el pecho, empezaba a angustiarse.

Se centró en el hombre una vez más ¿Cómo era posible que nadie le explicara nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo? El haber estado en la prisión la había socavado tanto que sentía como si su mente se hubiese trastornado, no alcanza a pensar en nada, ni podía procesar ningún tipo de información.

Vio como Snape alzaba una ceja — ¿No me has oído?—

La chica asintió con la cabeza — Si—

Vio como su ex profesor avanzaba unos pasos y se le acercaba. La bruja retrocedió hasta casi tropezar con una mesa.

— Voy a decir esto una sola vez, Granger. Quizás estés consternada y no hayas entendido nada de lo que te dijo el Señor Oscuro hace unos minutos, pero te lo explicaré por esta única vez: eres mi esclava. Eso quiere decir que ahora estás sujeta a mí, soy tu dueño, el responsable por todo lo que haces y dices. Yo cuidaré de ti y velaré para que tu salud esté en condiciones aceptables; siempre y cuando te lo hayas ganado—

Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero fue callada cuando el hombre levantó una mano para interrumpirla —Tendrás que seguir muchas reglas, por supuesto. Debes dirigirte a mí con respeto, soy tu amo y deberás llamarme de esa manera. No hablarás a menos que te lo permita o te haga una pregunta. Deberás obedecer cada orden que te, por más insignificante y humillante que te parezca—

Esta vez, Hermione no hizo ningún intento de volver a hablar cuando el hombre se detuvo. Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, retándose mutuamente. Sin embargo, cuando Snape frunció el entrecejo, dándose cuenta de los sentimientos de la chica, ésta bajó la cabeza y miró el suelo. No le molestaba todo lo que el mayor le decía, en Azkaban ya se había acostumbrado a todo eso, solo que allí todo había sido mucho peor.

— ¿Y si no obedezco?— preguntó en voz baja.

No pudo ver la cara de Snape cuando hizo la pregunta dando que todavía mantenía la cabeza gacha; pero si notó la respiración impaciente del hombre.

— Tendré que castigarte, y eso no te gustará. Verás, Granger, a partir de ahora tendrás que seguir ciertos protocolos. Los castigos los ejecutaré yo, sin embargo…— se interrumpió. La chica levantó la cabeza con confusión —… Es mejor para ti que los haga yo mismo… estoy consciente que cometerás muchos errores, principalmente ahora. Pero yo me encargaré de corregirte, primero por las buenas y si no aprendes, será por las malas—

— ¿De qué se tratan los castigos?—

— Depende la intensidad de tus fallos; podrían ser duras torturas, castigos psicológicos, te mantendré encerrada… cosas similares a eso—

Hermione tragó con dificultad y bajó la vista de nuevo. No se dio cuenta en qué momento sus ojos habían empezado a derramar lagrimas. Levantó una mano y se limpió la cara con brusquedad. No le daba pena llorar, ya lo había hecho muchas veces, pero no se sentía capaz de tolerarlo frente, precisamente, a ese hombre.

— Debe ser duro, Granger. Pero trataré de ser lo más benevolente contigo, ahora, si quieres salir lo mas ilesa posible, depende solo de ti—

— ¿Debo llamarlo "Amo"…?—

Vio como el hombre asentía con naturalidad. Hermione apretó los dientes, eso era horrible, deshonroso, denigrante… había conocido a ese hombre desde que era una niña; le había dado clases y ahora era su esclava ¿Qué otras cosas tendría que hacer a parte de limpiar su casa?

— Granger, habrá días en que el Señor Oscuro venga aquí—

Hermione abrió los ojos horrorizada, Voldemort era quien más miedo le daba, era un ser aterrador y despiadado. No deseaba verlo más, no quería ver esos ojos llenos de crueldad y sadismo cerca de ella.

— Cuando eso ocurra, solo mantente alejada. Si te mando a llamar cuando él está aquí, debes ser respetuosa y sumisa, más de lo que serás conmigo. No te atrevas a mirarlo directamente, siempre mantén tu cabeza gacha y si te pide algo, solo hazlo y no digas ni una palabra ¿entendido?—

— Si—

Snape se acercó y la tomó por la barbilla con fuerza. Hermione evitó un gemido de dolor y miró al hombre frente suyo— ¿Ya te has olvidado como debes llamarme?—

Hermione parpadeó varias veces antes de cerrar los ojos de forma resignante — Lo siento, amo—

El hombre la soltó y se alejó — Debo atender unos asuntos. Limpia todo este lugar—

La chica lo miró fijamente — ¿Sin magia? Amo…—

Snape giró la cabeza — Que pregunta tan estúpida, Granger… Te doy dos horas para que todo esté reluciente— y sin decir nada más, se desapareció.

La bruja quedó ahí plantada sin saber qué hacer. Todavía tenía la ropa que le habían dado en Azkaban antes de salir. No había entendido la respuesta del hombre; todo podría limpiarse fácilmente con magia, pero como ella no tenía una varita, lo más sensato era que hiciera todo de forma manual.

Recorrió toda la asquerosa casa mientras buscaba algo con que empezar a barrer. Estaba convencida que su profesor ya no vivía ahí. Quizás se quedara todo el día en Hogwarts, aún debía ser el director de allí.

Trató de no pensar en todas las cosas que le deparaban en su nueva vida. Le daba un inmenso alivio el darse cuenta que no se sentía tan horriblemente mal como parecía ser. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué tan terrible podía ser. Tenía una casa donde vivir, donde dormir y donde comer. Solo tenía que aprender ciertas tonterías para sobrevivir. No le molestaba seguir órdenes, era algo habitual.

Limpió todo rápidamente, tenía mucha energía acumulada ante tantos años sin moverse, solo sentada viendo a la gente morir, una por una. Y, aunque no había comido de forma correcta, se sentía relativamente bien.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala y tuvo la tentación de recostarse, deseaba saber cómo era estar acostada en algo mullido de nuevo. Sin embargo, ya habían pasado las dos horas establecidas por el hombre, podría aparecer en cualquier momento, por lo que se quedó sentada. La casa había tomado algo de vida y por lo menos ya no había ratas muertas en cada esquina.

Escuchó un ruido en la puerta principal y se puso en pie de un brinco. Su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza que el pecho le dolía. Ya se había acostumbrado a ese silencio, esa tranquilidad; y ahora era rota de nuevo.

Escuchó unos pasos y vio la oscura túnica del hombre aparecer por entre el marco de una puerta abierta. Hermione no se movió ni un ápice hasta que lo vio aproximarse hasta donde ella estaba. Snape miró a su alrededor, observando y evaluando el trabajo de la chica. Finalmente se centró en ella y la miró con cierto desprecio.

— ¿Ya has limpiado?— le preguntó

Hermione se paralizó, siguió la misma trayectoria que el hombre había hecho con su mirada, tratando de descubrir algo que le hubiese pasado por alto, pero para ella, todo estaba impecable — Si… amo—

Snape frunció los labios en una mueca de descontento mientras se daba la vuelta y le daba la espalda a la chica. Hermione dio un paso hacia el — ¿No está satisfecho?—

Snape se giró — ¿Te parece, Granger?—

La chica quedó aturdida — Pero señor, he limpiado todo… dígame que está mal—

— Te he dicho, Granger, que me llames amo, no de otra forma… si tengo que repetírtelo una vez más…—

— Lo siento, amo… ¿Podría decirme que…?—

Snape levantó una mano — Mañana lo harás nuevamente, todo, desde el principio. Por hoy, vete a cenar y duérmete—

El estomago de la chica rugió en respuesta. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir de la estancia, pero el hombre la había sujetado de la muñeca de pronto, reteniéndola. Hermione lo miró asustada.

— Antes de retirarte de una habitación en presencia de tu amo, debes hacer una reverencia— le indicó con frialdad.

La bruja se quedó con la boca abierta, aquello era una completa locura. Sin embargo, se puso frente al mayor y se inclinó un poco. Snape dio un pequeño asentimiento mientras veía a la chica salir de la sala.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que había llegado a esa casa, y para pesar de la chica, su ex profesor había tenido razón, todo seguía bastante sucio. Había dedicado tres horas para limpiar cada habitación y cinco para adecentar la cocina.

Snape no había aparecido desde entonces, solo llegaba una vez al día, durante tres minutos para llevarle comida. Una de esas ocasiones el hombre la había descubierto durmiendo en el sofá, se había sentido exhausta y había caído rendida. Tembló visiblemente cuando él la despertó.

Pensó en que recibiría un castigo dado que el mago tenía la varita en su mano derecha, le daba pánico el pensar en sentir una maldición cruciatus de nuevo. Pero solo obtuvo un duro regaño, diciéndole que si él hubiese llegado con algún mortífago y la hubiesen encontrado así, tendría que castigarla.

Fue por esa razón que el hombre le regaló una de las habitaciones. Allí la chica podría pasar las noches en una cama decente con unas cómodas sábanas. Las noches cada vez eran más heladas y eran bastante las ocasiones en las que la chica se asomaba en la ventana de su habitación para ver a alguna que otra persona caminando apresuradamente para llegar a sus destinos.

Lo tenía prohibido, pero mientras Snape no se diera cuenta, todo bien. De hecho tenía prohibido casi todo, pero ya que el hombre no estaba para pedirle permiso, Hermione hacía muchas veces lo que quería.

Pensó que su vida no era tan horrible después de todo, mucho mejor que en Azkaban, donde ya estaba a punto de morir, casi podía ver a la muerte acecharla cada noche, marcándole los días que le quedaban por delante.

Sin embargo, algo cambió. Porque esa noche supo que no todo era de color de rosa.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Al tercer día, Snape por fin había aparecido, parecía cansado, pero satisfecho. Hermione sujetó las bolsas que el hombre le tendía y fue a preparar los platos para disponerse a cenar. Se sorprendió mucho cuando el mayor se sentó en la mesa, junto donde ella siempre ocupaba una silla. No supo qué hacer, pero actuó por instinto.

Sirvió la cena y llenó el vaso de agua. Snape lo tomó y dio un largo sorbo. Hermione retrocedió dispuesta a irse del comedor.

— ¿Qué haces, Granger?— oyó como él la detenía.

La chica se giró — Lo siento, amo… quisiera su permiso para retirarme— dijo dando una ligera reverencia.

Se puso nerviosa cuando vio al hombre negar con la cabeza — No sea tonta, siéntense en la mesa—

Hermione obedeció como una autómata. Vio la penetrante mirada de su ex profesor y giró la cabeza para observarlo.

— Quiero que comas—

— No es común que un esclavo coma con su amo— dijo ella en un susurro. No es que estuviera denigrándose, sino que esas cosas eran evidentes y obvias; después de las amenazas del hombre, que ahora se comportara de esa manera le era sospechoso y perturbador.

— Pero el amo decide lo que quiere que su esclavo haga, y yo deseo que te sientes en la maldita mesa y comas conmigo— El hombre parecía irritado de estar esperando por la joven para poder cenar. Vio con el entrecejo fruncido como ella se servía en su plato y se sentaba a su lado, la notaba tensa, pero prefirió ignorar este hecho.

Cuando ambos terminaron, Snape le indicó que se sentara en la sala y se relajara, porque según el hombre, había hecho un buen trabajo en la casa y merecía un descanso.

— Así como hay castigos, habrá recompensas— le había dicho de forma tranquila y sosegada.

Hermione lo vio toda la noche sentado tras un gran escritorio, al parecer escribiendo algo en un largo pergamino. Había un silencio muy sereno. Hermione notaba como sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse debido al cansancio del día, pero pudo soportar el sueño y permanecer despierta.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que la chica diera un salto y se cayera del sofá. Snape la miró rápidamente y levantó la cabeza. Lo vio ponerse en pie de forma veloz y dirigirse a la puerta mientras la chica se levantaba trabajosamente y se quedaba agazapada en una oscura esquina. Nunca habían tocado a la puerta y eso la ponía nerviosa.

Escuchó unas voces y como estás se acercaban más hacia donde ella estaba. Se pegó a la pared e intentó pasar desapercibida, como si fuera un simple adorno. Sin embargo cuando vio al recién llegado casi tuvo un colapso nervioso.

La vez anterior estaba vestido con un traje azul oscuro, pero ahora parecía más diabólico que nunca. Voldemort había entrado vistiendo una túnica negra que le llegaba los tobillos; su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo de forma ausente mientras escuchaba con atención lo que Snape le decía.

— Pues has de hacerlo, Snape. Nott me ha dicho que solo necesita dos semanas para tenerlo preparado. Solo faltaría que tú lo vayas a buscar y lo repares—

Hermione empezó a temblar a notar cómo se acercaban cada vez más hacia donde ella estaba. Quiso salir de la habitación, pero por desgracia, un solo movimiento y el tenebroso mago advertiría su presencia.

Vio como Voldemort se sentaba con elegancia en el sillón donde ella había estado hacía poco tiempo. Snape se paró al frente suyo, con ambas manos tras su espalda y con una postura dócil. La chica se preguntó si así se vería ella cuando estaba con su ex profesor.

Mientras Snape iba hablando, Hermione vio aterrada como Voldemort recorría con su mirada toda la estancia, hasta que, horriblemente, sus rojos ojos se conectaron con los de ella. Ambos se observaron, ella con miedo, incapaz de siquiera parpadear y él, con ferocidad y burla.

Para su alivio, Voldemort dejó de mirarla para volver a prestar atención a lo que Snape le explicaba. Llevó su mano a su barbilla y la acarició de forma ausente. Hermione tuvo la sensación de que no estaba prestándole mucha atención a lo que su mortífago le decía.

— Severus, detente —

Snape se quedó callado y estupefacto ante la interrupción. Voldemort se puso en pie de forma parsimoniosa. No había forma de negar que se veía imponente, mucho más de lo que el propio Snape le parecía.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí?— preguntó Voldemort dándole la espalda a la chica y acercándose a una ventana.

Snape se giró y miró a Hermione. La chica pudo ver un destello de preocupación en sus ojos. Se acercó a su señor — Estaba haciendo una labor, mi señor… pero si le molesta su presencia…—

Voldemort se dio la vuelta — No me has contado, Severus ¿Has logrado disciplinarla? ¿Cómo se ha comportado?—

Snape se tensó un poco, pero no lo suficiente para que alguien lo notara — Si, mi señor… ha sido un poco complicado, pero lo he logrado—

Voldemort lo evaluó sonriendo socarronamente — ¿Le has enseñado todo lo que debe aprender?—

— Todo, mi señor—

Voldemort asintió despacio —Chica, acércate— dijo con suavidad. Hermione notó como el corazón se le aceleraba. No quería caminar, sus piernas no le respondían. Se obligó a dar un paso, pero la expresión de terror le fue imposible de ocultar, le tenía miedo a ese hombre, un pánico irracional. Él representaba todo lo que ella temía, todo el dolor que había sufrido.

Llegó a su altura y Voldemort se giró hacia ella, poniéndose justo al frente de su cuerpo. Hermione lo miró fijamente, sus brillantes ojos la capturaron, no podía apartar la vista. El mago oscuro sonrió levemente.

— ¿Cómo has pasado estos días, sangre sucia?— le preguntó con tranquilidad.

Hermione parpadeó confundida ¿Qué demonios podía decirle? Carraspeó — Bien…—

Voldemort acentuó su sonrisa mientas la chica veía por el rabillo del ojo como Snape se removía incómodo. El mago oscuro volvió a tocarse la barbilla, daba la impresión que algo le parecía muy interesante, y para desgracia de la bruja, era ella quien estaba delante de él.

— ¿También te has divertido aquí?—

Hermione notó el peligro en su voz, eso la hizo palidecer — No precisamente—

Voldemort rió, metió ambos manos en los bolsillos de su túnica — ¿Snape te ha enseñado algo?—

Hemrione asintió con la cabeza — Muchas cosas—

— ¿Cómo cuales? Siento mucha curiosidad en esas cosas que has aprendido ¿Sabes? Cuéntamelo todo—

A la bruja no le gustaba ni el tono ni el rumbo de la conversación, todo le daba un mal presentimiento. Aún así respondió —Que es mi amo, como debo comportarme, que debo obedecer sus órdenes…—

Voldemort asintió con una sonrisa — ¿Y qué pasa si desobedeces?—

Hermione tembló — Recibo un castigo—

— ¿Y te ha castigado?—

La bruja se paralizó y evitó mirar a Snape, no sabía que responder — No… porque no he desobedecido. He aprendido bien—

Voldemort frunció levemente el entrecejo, sin embargo su rostro no reflejaba molestia alguna. Volvió a asentir con la cabeza, y sin previo aviso, sacó su varita y con una velocidad impresionante la apuntó — ¡_Crucio!—_

Hermione cayó al suelo y gritó audiblemente. El dolor era horrible, el peor crucio que hubiese sentido. Era insoportable. Sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera quemándose y sus huesos estallándose dentro de su piel. Y de pronto paró.

— Llévala abajo— escuchó que Voldemort decía.

Unos brazos la cargaron de forma delicada y notó como estaban bajando unas escaleras. Ni siquiera había abierto sus ojos, el dolor había sido insoportable. Finalmente escuchó el sonido de una reja abrirse y se asustó. No quería que la encerraran, no de nuevo.

— Déjala en el suelo—

Hermione tocó el suelo e intentó levantarse. Giró la cabeza y vio a Voldemort de pie muy cerca de ella y Snape alejándose de ella. Su ex profesor parecía muy pálido y tenso, aunque en su rostro no se reflejaba otra cosa que indiferencia.

— La falta de respeto de tu esclava es inaceptable, Severus. Debes disciplinarla… ¿Acaso no sabes hacerlo?—

— Mi señor, le juro que esta es la primera vez… no se repetirá—

Voldemort avanzó un paso — Por supuesto que no se repetirá… creo que quince latigazos será suficientes por hoy ¿No crees?—

Hermione se puso de rodillas y miró a Voldemort con terror ¿Latigazos? ¿Era en serio? Si iban a torturarla prefería que no le dejaran marcas en la piel. Vio de forma suplicante a Snape, el hombre había asentido decidido ante la orden de su mentor.

— Yo aceptaré lo que usted considere adecuado, mi señor…—

— Lo harás tú… empieza—

Snape había avanzado ignorando las suplicas silenciosas de la chica. Jamás le habían hecho eso. Sabría que no podría soportarlo. Y, cuando vio a Snape musitar un hechizo, haciendo que de su varita saliera una larga llamarada de fuego, casi se arrastra pidiendo piedad.

Giró la cabeza para ver a Voldemort. Estaba de pie detrás de Snape, mirando a la chica con fijeza, ya no sonreía, en cambio, en sus ojos había una chispa de rabia y aversión que le puso los pelos de punta. No supo que había hecho mal para merecer aquello.

El primer azote la golpeó en el brazo derecho, quemando su ropa y dejando una herida sangrante. La chica soltó un grito desgarrador.

— Quiero que cuentes todos y cada uno de los golpes, sangre sucia; si no lo haces, volveremos a empezar desde cero— le dijo Voldemort con frialdad — Veremos si después de esto tienes el valor de dirigirte así hacia mí de nuevo—

—_Uno—_

El segundo latigazo la golpeó en el brazo izquierdo ya que la chica lo había levantado para proteger su cara. No era lanzado con fuerza, pero el fuego que emanaba de éste la quemaba lentamente, haciendo que el dolor fuera intolerable.

— Empieza de nuevo, Severus—

Hermione empezó a llorar a notar que el dolor le imposibilitaba contar los malditos golpes. Apretó los dientes, aquella iba a ser una larga noche.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	3. Chapter 3

_CHB ATHENEA: _El aspecto de Voldemort es como el de mis otros fics; es el que sale en la foto de perfil de la historia. Asi será el Voldemort de este fanfic.

_LA BORICUA: _No, no tendrá nada parecido a 50 sombras.

_RACHELL GRANGER: _Es…. Bastante posible que quizás haya un triangulo amoroso, tal vez! Lo estoy pensando.

**NOTA:** Para alegría de unos y decepción de otros ha ganado la pareja de Voldemort/Hermione, con una diferencia de 12 a 6. De todas formas como también me gusta Snape, hará una que otra escena con ellos dos para complacer caprichos necesarios :D

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Se encontraba totalmente dividida en que hacer; podía sentir cada golpe desgarrarle la piel, percibía el horrible calor quemante atravesarle el cuerpo, le era imposible dejar de sollozar y soltar gritos ahogados. Vio el suelo lleno de algunos pedazos de tela chamuscada, su camisa estaba tan desgarrada que era un milagro que no se encontrara desnuda ya.

— _Doce—_

— ¿Sabes que sería gracioso, sangre sucia?— oyó que Voldemort le decía — Que justo en este momento dejaras de contar—

La mente de Hermione dio una sacudida ante esas palabras; era verdad, si se detenía, era algo seguro que moriría. Odiaba seguirle el juego a ese macabro hombre, pero no tenía opción.

—_Trece…—_

Aquello había sido peor de lo que cualquier persona se pudiera imaginar. Sus manos temblaban violentamente mientras intentaba apoyarlas en el suelo y levantar un poco los hombros. Todo le daba vueltas y se encontraba experimentando tal grado de dolor que las arcadas no tardaron en hacerse presentes.

Vio a Snape levantar su varita una vez y descargar aquel flameante látigo contra su espalda. Cayó al suelo una vez más y soltó un grito lastimero. No podía hablar, le era imposible.

— _Cator… ca…—_

Sus pulmones no alcanzaban a tomar el oxigeno necesario, su llanto era tan intenso que lograba asfixiarla. Cerró los ojos y dejó reposar la cabeza en el frío suelo. No importaba si moría, ya no soportaría otro golpe, por más mínimo que fuera.

Escuchó la risa de Voldemort — Que desafortunado—

Estaba segura que pronto le ordenaría a Snape que volvería a empezar desde cero. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Se quedó acostada de lado en el piso sin dejar de llorar, dolía demasiado. Sintió como el suelo vibraba ante unos pasos que se acercaban. Una mano tocó con rostro con suavidad.

— Mi señor… ¿Qué debo hacer?—

¿Cómo a Snape se le ocurría preguntar algo así? Ahora que su cuerpo había reposado dos minutos, el dolor se había intensificado notablemente. No se movió, los dedos de su ex profesor abandonaron su rostro y lo sintió ponerse en pie.

— No importa, Severus, déjala—

La chica abrió levemente sus ojos y los clavó en la pared de al frente ¿no iban a empezar de nuevo con la tortura? ¿Voldemort era capaz de sentir piedad?

— Si, mi señor—

— He pedido quince latigazos, y los ha cumplido. Si contamos las veces que se ha olvidado de contar, creo que hasta los ha sobrepasado. Además, no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo aquí—

La bruja sonrió internamente; por supuesto que el mago oscuro no era misericordioso, simplemente parecía encontrar el hecho de empezar de cero, algo muy aburrido. Escuchó más pasos alejándose y como la puerta de la celda se abría para luego ser cerrada de nuevo, dejándola en una pacífica y fría oscuridad.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Todo estaba en penumbras, pero había un calor sofocante que le cortaba la respiración. Abrió los ojos de repente y se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama. Se incorporó y se inclinó hacia el borde, vomitó sin poderse contener.

Todo el cuerpo le ardía, como si hubiese agarrado una terrible insolación. Se sentó en la cama y se miró el pecho y los brazos desnudos. Estaban llenos de heridas sangrantes y profundas, rodeadas de escalofriantes ampollas. Quiso gritar del asco y la repulsión.

Vomitó una vez más, no podía soportar verse así. Se puso en pie y vio que estaba vestida solo con un holgado pantalón de seda blanco. Se pecho estaba totalmente al descubierto, igual que se encontraba descalza.

Fue corriendo hasta el baño y fue ahí que se percató que se encontraba en su habitación. Se metió en la ducha y abrió el grifo, dejando que cayera el agua helada por todo su cuerpo, mojando también el suave pantalón. Necesitaba aplacar todo ese calor que estaba amenazando con volverla loca.

Salió del baño y se encaminó hacia la cama, su cabello goteaba al igual que la escasa ropa que llevaba. Se sentó en el borde y comenzó a llorar sin control, el alivio del agua fría desapareció tan súbitamente como había llegado.

Al cabo de unos instantes escuchó como la puerta del cuarto se abría. Levantó la mirada y la clavó en el recién llegado. Snape se había detenido de pronto mientras la miraba con fijeza. Hermione notó como los ojos del hombre se dirigían hacia sus desnudos senos, pero la idea de tomar una camisa o una sabana y taparse no le era apetecible, su cuerpo desnudo ya era un martirio, no quería ni imaginarse cubriéndose.

— Granger… ¿Qué estás haciendo?— le preguntó acercándose hacia ella.

La chica no podía dejar de observar sus facciones con atención, el hombre parecía algo incomodo de verla así tan expuesta, aunque era evidente que había sido él, principalmente quien la había desnudado en primer lugar.

Se negó a responderle, solo bajó su mirada y la clavó en el suelo manchado con los restos de su anterior vomito. Notó como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas una vez más.

— Acuéstate, Granger… necesito curarte—

Hermione no reaccionó, solo podía pensar en el estado de su cuerpo, le parecía tan desagradable. Notó como Snape se le aproximaba más hasta quedar muy cerca de ella.

— No puedo acostarme, me duele demasiado— replicó ella en voz baja.

De verdad esperaba que el mago no se enfureciera porque no lo llamara "Amo". No estaba dispuesta a hacerlo en esos momentos. Sintió como Snape la sujetaba con mucha delicadeza y la forzaba a ponerse en pie, justo al frente de él. Hermione se dejó llevar, no podía ni oponerse.

— Entonces lo haré así— le respondió con suavidad.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos — ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?—

Snape, que estaba ocupado buscando algo entre los bolsillos de su túnica, se detuvo y la miró de forma interrogante. Luego soltó un sonido de exasperación y siguió buscando hasta sacar una botellita con un líquido blanquecino. La chica vio como la destapaba y con mucho cuidado esparcía la crema por sus quemaduras. Hermione apretó los dientes soportando la tentación de alejarse del contacto de sus dedos.

— Duele— protestó en un susurro.

Su ex profesor no le prestó atención, pero ante las continuas quejas de la chica, levantó el rostro — Estarías mejor si te quedaras con todas estas heridas…— le espetó con sarcasmo.

— Todavía no se qué he hecho de malo—

— Nada, Granger… simplemente ha sido magistral la forma en que te dirigiste al Señor Oscuro, con esa falta de respeto y esa insolente mirada… pero no has hecho nada malo—

La chica se quedó callada durante unos segundos — No sabía cómo dirigirme a él, ¿también debo llamarlo "amo"?—

— Yo soy tu amo, a él simplemente debes llamarlo "mi señor"— le contestó mientras se incorporaba y se limpiaba los restos de la crema de sus dedos — Siempre y cada vez, Granger… Y te dije que no lo miraras directamente a los ojos—

— ¿Hice todo eso?... es decir, de verdad no me di cuenta…—

Snape la miró de forma irónica — Pues gracias a eso, nos ha puesto en peligro a los dos… acuéstate— ordenó de forma fría.

Hermione vio como el hombre sacaba su varita y limpiaba todo el desastre que había hecho. Se acercó hasta la cama y se acostó en ella. El dolor estaba desapareciendo, igual que el calor de las quemaduras, sin embargo no lograba sentirse mejor.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?—

— Muy simple, Granger… que si le faltas el respeto al Señor Oscuro, la culpa será toda mía. Por esta vez fui indultado, solo porque llevas tres días conmigo, pero si esto se repite, seré yo el castigado por no saberte disciplinar ¿Qué pensará el Señor Oscuro? Pues que estás aquí de vacaciones, cuando se supone que tu vida conmigo debe ser llena de dolor y sufrimiento—

— ¿Por qué debe ser así? ¿Por qué él quiere que usted tenga una esclava?— le preguntó confundida.

— Tiene sus razones. El hecho es que estaremos siendo vigilados. Has tenido suerte que haya sido yo quien te haya castigado… él te hubiese destrozado solo con tres golpes—

La chica parpadeó — Me siento con suerte…—

Snape se giró —No te burles de mi, Granger… Todavía no sabes en la situación en que te encuentras. Si el Señor Oscuro me mata ¿Crees que podrás huir? ¿O que te dejará libre? Lo más probable es que te mate o te regale a otro mortífago, tendrías suerte si no te tienen como un juguete sexual—

La bruja palideció — ¿Qué dice?—

Snape sonrió horrendamente — ¿Hacía falta decirte lo mucho que sufrirás si me matan? Pues, Granger… todavía no sabes de lo que son capaces los mortífagos. Tienen el permiso del Señor Oscuro para hacer lo que quieran. Esto se ha convertido en algo inimaginable y desastroso—

Hermione tragó con dificultad — Lo mas sorprendente es que usted me esté diciendo esto, no estaría ocurriendo si usted mismo no fuera un mortífago—

Vio como el mago sonreía socarronamente — Es verdad, Granger. Eso lo que soy, así que más respeto de ahora en adelante—

— Por supuesto, amo—

Se dejó caer en el colchón mientras respiraba profundamente. Notó como el hombre no se había movido en lo más mínimo, hasta que finalmente lo vio acercarse hasta la cama.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Granger?— le preguntó.

La chica no tenía idea de cómo lo sabía, pero la verdad es que no se encontraba nada bien. Negó con la cabeza y se puso nerviosa cuando lo vio aproximarse más y tocar su frente con la mano extendida.

— Tienes fiebre, supongo que es algo normal ante lo que has pasado— le dijo con suavidad — Buscaré una poción para que bebas ¿de acuerdo?—

Hermione asintió lanzándole una mirada de agradecimiento — Si… amo—

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

— ¿Estás lista?— Oyó que el hombre le preguntaba desde el salón. Hermione terminó de peinarse y salió corriendo de la habitación. Vio a Snape de pie en el umbral de la puerta y se acercó a él. Estaba vestido con un simple pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa del mismo color y con una capa que le cubría los hombros.

Abrió la puerta y una corriente de aire frío entró en la casa haciendo que el oscuro cabello del hombre se moviera un poco; Hermione en cambio tuvo que usar sus manos para que el suyo se mantuviera en su lugar.

— Vámonos— le dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano.

Hermione lo siguió mirándolo de forma disimulada, nunca lo había visto vestido de esa manera, contando en que jamás se quitaba su típica túnica negra. El hombre la sujetó del brazo con algo de fuerza, pero la chica ignoró el exceso de presión.

Ambos aparecieron de pronto en una mansión inmensa y espectacular, digna de un mandatario lleno de poder y lujos.

— ¿Aquí viven?—

Snape frunció los labios en una mueca de disgusto — Vive mucha gente, no solo ellos—

Caminaron por el rimbombante jardín y se acercaron hasta la puerta, la cual se abrió automáticamente, permitiéndoles el paso.

— Solo te deja entrar si portas la marca tenebrosa en el brazo. Es decir, más nadie puede acceder a este lugar— le explicó el hombre de forma casual, quizás solo para romper el incomodo silencio que se había instalado entre ellos. Hermione miró a su alrededor no prestándole atención a tal información.

— No quiero estar aquí—

Snape se detuvo — Yo tampoco… de verdad —añadió al ver la cara de escepticismo de la chica— pero es necesario y casi obligatorio—

Siguieron caminando por el lobby y recorrieron un iluminado pasillo antes de llegar a una ostentosa puerta de madera al final. Snape se volvió a detener y la giró para poner a la chica justo al frente suyo.

— Recuerda lo que practicamos; debes ser sumisa, obediente y disciplinada. Ya sabes cómo debes tratar a todos aquí, al igual que a mí. Yo seré tu amo en este momento, nada más… ¿lo tienes claro?—

Hermione asintió — Si, amo—

Snape se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes antes de asentir y caminar delante de la chica; ésta lo siguió de manera muda. Vio al hombre tocar la puerta y abrirla de un empujón.

Estaban en una estancia bastante acogedora, a pesar de los presentes que se encontraban sentados en ella. Vio a Snape saludar mientras algunos hombres se ponían en pie y le estrechaban la mano.

Había una mesa ovalada justo en el centro del salón, donde estaban sentados al menos siete personas. Acostumbrada a los sitios de donde venía, ese lugar le parecía algo maravilloso, estaba impecable y muy bien decorado. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia las esquinas y vio dos puertas a ambos extremos, dos mortífagos custodiando cada una. Se preguntó que habría tras ellas.

Escuchó risas y volvió a centrarse en los presentes. Notó como el corazón se le encogía al reconocer a la gran mayoría de los presentes. Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy hablaban animadamente con Snape. Draco Malfoy estaba sentado con una mujer hermosa que le acariciaba el brazo de forma distraída. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron momentáneamente, él con burla y ella con disgusto.

Pero lo peor fue ver a la mujer que parecía ser el centro de todo, Bellatrix Lestrange. Ya no lucía descuidada ni mostraba las señales que Azkaban le había dejado. Ahora era una mujer de aspecto señorial, elegante y refinado. Su cabello era espeso, negro y muy brillante, sus ojos estaban encendidos con esa chispa fanática y febril que la caracterizaban. Pero la bruja debía admitir que todo le sentaba muy bien, se veía sumamente atractiva.

Hermione notó de inmediato que tanto Snape como ella se saludaban de forma fría y cortante, como si hubiese una tensión insoportable entre ellos. El hombre se agachó y le besó la mano de forma humilde y delicada.

— Bellatrix, estás hermosa—

La mujer hizo una mueca de burla, pero no comentó nada. Draco soltó una risita, al parecer esa rivalidad entre ambos era del agrado de los demás, quizás era visto como algo común y digno de risas.

La mujer de repente se giró un poco y se fijó en Hermione. Todos la imitaron. La chica bajó un poco la cabeza, no queriendo mostrar ningún gesto de desafío. Miró fijamente brillante suelo de mármol blanco, donde bien se podía reflejar ella misma.

— ¿Esa es tu esclava, Snape? ¿La sangre sucia?— preguntó de forma sutil.

Snape rió — ¿Acaso no lo sabías ya, Bellatrix? Ya lleva casi dos semanas conmigo—

— No tengo interés en los nombres de tus esclavos, Snape. Pero si te voy a confesar que me has dado una sorpresa—

Todos movieron sus sillas y se sentaron en la mesa. Hermione quedó de pie frente a ellos, como si fuera un simple adorno. Levantó levemente la cabeza y se dio cuenta que Bellatrix seguía mirándola.

— ¿Y para que la has traído, Snape?—

Severus la miró con fijeza antes de extender su mano hacia una copa que tenía al frente y dar un sorbo de la bebida — Pues es mi sirvienta, para atenderme… aunque si necesitas un servicio de ella también puedes…—

Bellatrix despegó sus afilados ojos de la chica y los clavó en el hombre — No necesito de una sangre sucia… No me importa que ella esté aquí, pero en estos momentos tenemos asuntos importantes que hablar y no quiero que esa porquería esté presente—

Hermione apretó las manos en puños, pero rápidamente las aflojó, temía que alguien pudiera haberse dado cuenta.

Snape tomó otro sorbo — No sabía que teníamos cosas urgentes de las cuales discutir, Bellatrix. Supe que no has tomado ninguna misión, ahora solo te preocupas en preparar tu boda con el Señor Oscuro ¿De qué podemos hablar que sea tan importante?—

La mujer sonrió con malicia— Todo lo que yo tenga que decir, Snape, es importante… ahora sácala de aquí, o tendré que pedirle a alguno de los mortífagos que arrastre su cadáver—

— Como si eso me importara…— Rió el mago con burla— Pero de acuerdo, te ahorraré ese problema… Granger, vete—

Hermione se paralizó — ¿A dónde quiere que vaya, amo?—

Bellatrix rió con fuerza. La chica la vio recostarse en la silla mientras todos los presentes la imitaban en sus burlas, menos Snape.

— ¿A dónde quieres que vaya, Bellatrix?— le preguntó el hombre de forma cortante pero educada. La bruja hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano y Hermione pudo ver un anillo de compromiso en su mano derecha, eso la hizo sentirse enferma.

— ¿A mí que me importa eso?... Solo lárgate, sangre sucia— le contestó sin mirarla. Hermione buscó con la mirada a Snape, éste asintió con la cabeza, por lo que la chica se excusó rápidamente y salió de la habitación.

Se quedó de pie en el pasillo y miró hacia todas partes. No sabía qué hacer ni a donde ir. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ninguno le había prohibido recorrer el lugar. Caminó despacio, procurando no hacer ruido.

Salió del largo pasillo y subió las escaleras, casi todas las habitaciones estaban cerradas, por lo que solo caminó sin rumbo. Finalmente vio la última puerta que no había intentado abrir en ese piso. Se aproximó y giró el picaporte, éste cedió y le permitió el paso.

Estaba en una biblioteca, con altas estanterías llenas de libros que parecían ser algo antiguos. Entrecerró la puerta y caminó entre las hileras, vio una mesa alargada en una de las esquinas, tuvo ganas de sentarse un rato. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada que hacer.

Tomó el primer libro que tenía a su alcance y lo abrió sobre la superficie de madera. Pasó las páginas con rapidez, el olor era algo maravilloso. Tomó otro libro y lo ojeó de manera rápida. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaría esa estúpida reunión de Snape, pero era claro que no podía estar mucho tiempo en ese lugar, si el hombre salía y no la encontraba sería un problema.

Ese pensamiento la había puesto nerviosa, así que se levantó rápidamente y dejó los libros acomodados como los encontró, y arrimó la silla de vuelta a su lugar. Se giró dispuesta dirigirse hacia la puerta cuando una oscura figura apareció de la nada.

Si no soltó un grito de miedo fue por puro milagro. Retrocedió nerviosa hasta chocar con una de las paredes. Voldemort estaba en el umbral de la puerta, de pie. La chica lo vio dar unos pasos en su dirección, ¿en qué momento había llegado? ¿Y por que demonios tenía que encontrárselo precisamente ahora?

Su rostro era de evidente molestia y algo de confusión. Teniendo en cuenta que no había ningún sentido en quedarse pegada a la pared, Hermione se aproximó hacia el hombre con la mirada gacha. Debía recordar las reglas, tenía que hacerlo.

Rápidamente llegó a su altura y contuvo la respiración. Vio el bajo de la túnica de Voldemort moverse cuando el hombre dio un paso más hacia ella, quedando cada vez más cerca.

Ante el sepulcral silencio. Hermione no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza y mirarlo con pánico. Los ojos del hombre parecían brillar, mantenía una expresión seria y sombría. La chica ya no sabía que hacer ante tanto silencio.

— Lo siento, mi señor… yo—

— ¿Qué haces aquí, sangre sucia?— le preguntó de forma helada y prepotente.

Hermione no pudo evitar temblar al escucharlo, ese tono era sinónimo de dolor. Estaba siendo consumida por un miedo irracional, algo incontrolable. Notó como los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas y sin poderse contener, bordeó rápidamente al hombre y salió corriendo del lugar. No supo que si el mago oscuro le lanzaría una maldición asesina por detrás, pero no se detuvo.

Bajó los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar al salón donde estaba Snape, quería verlo, algo le hacía sentirse segura con él. Casi se tropieza y cae cuando lo vio salir de la habitación. El hombre también la miró; frunció el entrecejo cuando la chica entró en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué demonios haces, Granger? ¡Quítate!— le dio un empujón y casi hace que la joven cayera hacia atrás — ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¿Te has vuelto loca?— Preguntó mirando hacia todas partes. Hermione no puede dejar de llorar, se obliga a detenerse cuando escucha más voces y de la habitación salen Lucius, Narcissa y Bellatrix junto con otro hombre.

Todos la miraron al darse cuenta que estaba ahí, pero rápidamente la ignoraron. Lucius hizo un chiste sobre algo que Hermione no comprendió. Tenía la mente totalmente colapsada, quería irse lo más rápido posible. Estaba clara que acababa de cometer una grandísima estupidez.

— Será dentro de dos días, Severus, deberías venir— dijo Lucius en un tono emocionado — Todo corre por mi cuenta—

— Allí estaré ¿también irás tu, Narcissa?—

— Por supuesto, es casi una tradición — Rió la mujer

— Que tonterías…— replicó Bellatrix — Eso es lo que pasa cuando vas…— se interrumpió abruptamente

De repente todos se quedaron callados, como si hubiese visto un fantasma, pero se compusieron rápidamente, todos se inclinaron sumisamente — Mi señor—

Hermione se quedó sin respiración, miró a Snape y lo vio inclinándose hacia donde ella estaba. Se giró como en cámara lenta para ver acercarse a Voldemort por donde ella había venido corriendo como un bólido sin control. Repentinamente sus piernas se sintieron como de gelatina.

Hermione cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, quizás preparándose para que sucediera algo siniestro ¿Cómo demonios se le había ocurrido salir huyendo del lugar? ¿Cómo había mirado al mago a los ojos una vez más? ¿Cómo iba a justificar que hubiese ignorado su pregunta de esa manera? Estaba muerta, eso era seguro.

Retrocedió muy asustada, no le importaba que alguien se diera cuenta de eso. Voldemort llegó a su altura demasiado rápido para su gusto. Pero para su sorpresa le pasó por al lado sin mirarla. Hermione se había olvidado de respirar por un momento. Se dio la vuelta, todavía muy nerviosa.

Voldemort había llegado hasta la altura de Bellatrix mientras ésta lo miraba con adoración en sus ojos. Voldemort se inclinó y besó a la mujer en los labios de forma demandante y nada sutil. Pero ella parecía encantada con eso. Todos los presentes sonrieron en aparente regocijo.

— Mi señor… — lo saludó Snape con una inclinación.

— Severus, ¿Has estado jugando?— le preguntó el mago oscuro con suavidad. Hermione palideció enormemente.

— ¿Mi señor?—

—Todavía no he recibido tus informes. El curso está por comenzar y el Ministerio se ha retrasado mucho— Voldemort sujetó a Bellatrix por la cintura de manera posesiva mientras ella casi parecía derretirse con su toque. Hermione se agarró las manos y bajó la cabeza, eran una pareja tan… bizarra, ambos unos locos y psicópatas, pero era evidente que se veían muy bien juntos.

— Hoy lo terminaría, mi señor, pero Bellatrix me ha llamado para pulir ciertos detalles sobre una invasión hacia un territorio enemigo, así que para mañana a primera hora lo tendré listo, mi señor— le contestó Snape con tranquilidad.

Voldemort asintió — Muy bien, pero por hoy la reunión ha terminado. Quiero que todos se retiren, menos tu, Snape. Quiero que vengas a mi despacho—

Todos los presentes dieron una inclinación rápida y se fueron con paso veloz. Hermione deseaba seguirlos. Bellatrix besó la mano de Voldemort antes de caminar en dirección al salón por donde había salido.

Snape se giró hacia Hermione — Quédate aquí— le ordenó duramente.

Voldemort negó con la cabeza — No importa, Severus, puede venir con nosotros—

Hermione creyó morir en ese momento.

Snape frunció el entrecejo, pero le hizo una seña a Hermione para que está caminara, ambos siguieron a Voldemort por otro pasillo, el sonido de sus pasos hacia eco en todo el lugar. El mag oscuro sacó su varita e hizo un lánguido movimiento con ésta; haciendo que una de las puertas más cercanas a ellos se abriera de pronto.

Voldemort se apartó para que Snape pasara delante, cosa que parecía ser bastante inusual, pero Severus cruzó la entrada dándole la espalda a ambos. Hermione se dispuso a seguirlo. Pero antes de llegar al umbral no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza y mirar al mago oscuro, los ojos de ambos se conectaron durante, apenas, un segundo. Un momento bastante extraño para los dos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ME DEJAN UN REVIEW? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

"_El ser humano no ha tejido la red de la vida,_

_somos un hilo dentro de ella._

_Cualquier cosa que le hagamos a la red nos lo hacemos a nosotros mismos._

_Todo está enlazado, todo está conectado"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Entraron en un hermoso despacho poco iluminado, parecía ser el sitio perfecto para echar una relajante siesta. Vio a Snape detenerse al frente de ella y darse la vuelta. La chica no lo imitó; Voldemort estaba justo detrás y realmente no quería verlo. Estaba tomándole miedo al hecho de simplemente mirarlo a los ojos.

Notó como el mago oscuro pasaba por su lado y avanzaba con paso lento hasta bordear la gran y pulida mesa que estaba más adelante. El hombre tomó asiento en un mullido sillón y se recostó en el respaldo con expresión exultante.

— Siéntate, Severus— le indicó con un tono carente de emoción.

Snape avanzó un paso y obedeció, sentándose en la silla justo frente al lord. Hermione quedó de pie en la puerta sin saber qué hacer. Voldemort abrió una de las gavetas de su escritorio y extrajo un pesado libro. Empezó a pasar las páginas con el entrecejo fruncido, sin prestarle atención a la mirada curiosa que Snape le dirigía.

Hermione no hizo otra más que detallar la habitación, cualquier cosa menos mirar al peligroso y terrorífico mago que tenía delante. Sus piernas todavía temblaban incontrolablemente, algo le decía que no saldría ilesa de esa habitación. Se preguntó cuánto tardaría Voldemort en mencionarle a Snape lo que había hecho en la biblioteca.

Volteó abruptamente cuando escuchó un golpe y se dio cuenta que Voldemort había soltado el libro con fuerza contra su mesa, girándolo, para que Snape pudiera verlo. El hombre se inclinó para examinar lo que su amo le mostraba.

El mago oscuro también se acercó y, estirando un largo dedo, lo pasó por las paginas, como acariciándolas. Finalmente se detuvo, clavando la yema sobre una palabra. Vio como se centraba en lo señalado.

— Explícamelo, Severus— le exigió con dureza y frialdad.

Hermione se estremeció ante ese tono, no envidiaba nada la situación de su ex profesor; lord Voldemort era realmente intimidante cuando se mostraba tan demandante. La bruja se removió un poco, rogando pasar desapercibida una vez más. El ambiente se había cargado de tal tensión que bien se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo.

— No le entiendo, mi señor…—

Voldemort se recostó una vez contra el espaldar de su sillón, dejó caer la mano sobre el escritorio y tamborileó con los dedos de forma exasperante; Hermione recordó el primer día que había regresado a Hogwarts, cuando lo vio haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

— Quiero saber porque ese chico está matriculado en Hogwarts cuando Avery te hizo llegar la información de su status de sangre—

Snape se irguió un poco sin dejar de mirar a su señor — ¿Sebastián Foster, amo? No he recibido ninguna notificación… Quizás llegó a las manos incorrectas—

Voldemort ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad — ¿Dices que algunos de tus profesores te ha ocultado esa información?—

Snape parpadeó varias veces — Es posible, mi señor… Igualmente le ruego que me deje investigarlo y tenga por seguro que le haré llegar cualquier averiguación—

Voldemort sonrió socarronamente — Y ni siquiera puedes traerme el informe que te pedí hace dos semanas—

— Está casi listo, mi señor… si me permite, para mañana mismo yo podría…—

Voldemort levantó una mano interrumpiéndolo — Búscalo ahora, no importa que esté incompleto—

— ¿Ahora, mi señor?— preguntó dudoso.

Hermione se paralizó cuando vio que los ojos de Voldemort soltaban un destello rojo — Si… ahora, Snape, tráelo—

Vio como si profesor se ponía en pie rápidamente y se daba la vuelta para encaminarse hacia la puerta, le hizo una seña a Hermione para que lo siguiera, que estaba más que encantada de obedecer.

— ¿Y tú a dónde vas, chica?—

Ambos, Hermione y Snape se dieron la vuelta con sorpresa. Voldemort los observaba de forma helada y seria. La bruja no pudo evitar mirarlo directamente a la cara, aprovechando que el aterrador hombre había clavado sus ojos en su ex profesor.

— ¿Desea que se quede, amo?— le preguntó el hombre con un tono de total extrañeza. Voldemort no le respondió de inmediato, solo tomó el libro que había dejado sobre la mesa y lo cerró con sutileza.

— Tráeme la lista, Snape… deja a la sangre sucia aquí— le indicó mientras guardaba el libro una vez más. Hermione abrió la boca ante la horrorosa idea de quedarse con el hombre a solas.

Miró implorante a su ex profesor, pero sabía que éste no podría contradecir a su amo. La expresión del hombre aunque era algo turbada, pronto cambió a indiferencia absoluta. La chica lo vio dar una reverencia y como se retiraba de la habitación.

Pronto reinó el silencio absoluto. La bruja le estaba dando la espalda al señor oscuro, con la mirada clavada en la puerta que acaba de cerrarse. No quería girarse, no deseaba verlo, le tenía miedo, pánico, terror, todas esas emociones juntas aún no alcanzaban a describir lo que sentía cada vez que estaba con él

— Que conducta tan irrespetuosa— lo oyó comentar tenuemente.

Se sobresaltó ante esas palabras, su mente pareció gritarle que lo más sensato era darse la vuelta y encararlo, y ella hizo caso a su instinto. Se giró con la vista clavada en el brillante piso de madera.

— Lo siento, mi señor—

¡Maldición! No podía controlar sus temblores, hasta notaba como su voz tartamudeaba. Agarró sus manos con fuerza y cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse.

— Puedes sentarte—

Levantó la vista y respiró aliviada cuando se percató que él no la miraba, sino que estaba centrado escribiendo algo de forma aislada en un pedazo de pergamino. Se acercó y sujetó la silla donde hacía un minuto había sentado Snape, la arrastró y sintió que había hecho un ruido espantoso cuando las patas rozaron el delicado suelo.

Tomó asiento rápidamente y se quedó con la mente vagando mientras volvía a mantener la cabeza gacha. Podía oír el desesperante rasgueo que hacía la pluma chocando con el pergamino.

— ¿Te interesan las artes oscura, sangre sucia?— le preguntó él de forma casual, todavía sin mirarla.

Hermione elevó un poco la cabeza, no podía conformarse con simplemente negar con la cabeza dado que el hombre no la estaba viendo, así que se esforzó para que su voz no tiritara — No…— carraspeó nerviosa —… Mi señor—

Voldemort le lanzó una corta mirada antes de volver a concentrarse en su escritura — Estabas leyendo un libro de artes oscura en mi biblioteca—

La bruja notó como una gota de sudor le bajaba por la sien derecha, ya se preguntaba cuanto tardaría el hombre en mencionar su desdichado encuentro en aquel lugar.

— Fue un accidente, mi señor… lo tomé al azar, y no lo estaba leyendo…—

— Pues me parece muy decepcionante—

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta, no entendía muy bien el rumbo de la conversación — Acerca de eso, mi señor, lamento haber entrado… yo… yo solo, no sabía que estaba prohibido…—

Voldemort soltó la pluma de forma tosca mientras miraba fijamente hacia la pared, parecía pensativo. Hermione se preguntó si el mago oscuro habría escuchado palabra alguna de lo que acababa de decir.

— ¿Quién habría de decirte que estaba prohibido?— le preguntó sujetando el pergamino y doblándolo a la mitad. Se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica y se recostó en el sillón. Hermione se puso nerviosa cuando se dio cuenta que toda la atención del hombre estaba ahora centrada en ella.

— Pues… Bellatrix…— Se detuvo, no sabía como demonios tenía que referirse a la mujer ahora — es decir, la señora Lestrange— Volvió a interrumpirse, se suponía que ella se casaría con él, no estaba segura que fuera adecuado llamarla por el apellido de su ex esposo —Me refería…—

Voldemort levantó una ceja mientras veía a la chica frente suyo pasar por ese tonto apuro. Levantó una mano, callándola. Estaba empezando a irritarse.

— Ya sé todo lo que pasó. Por eso razón todavía sigues respirando ¿No crees?—

Hermione bajó la cabeza una vez más, no sabía que mas decir ¿acaso tenía que agradecerle al hombre por no haberla matado? Absurdo, pero aún así:

—Gracias, mi señor— Se hizo otro silencio, Hermione empezaba a ponerse nerviosa ante la insistente mirada del hombre— ¿Mi amo sabrá de esto?—

— No—

La bruja trató de poner su mejor expresión de alivio, según lo que le había dicho Snape, Voldemort debía pensar que ella estaba siendo torturada todos los días. Y, como si hubiese leído su mente, el oscuro mago le sonrió cruelmente antes de preguntar.

— ¿Está siendo muy duro contigo, sangre sucia?—

— ¿Mi amo?— cuestionó alterada.

— Por supuesto, niña tonta, ¿de quién estábamos hablando?—

Hermione cabeceó — Si, mi señor, cuando es necesario—

Voldemort volvió a golpetear el escritorio con sus delgados y largos dedos — Te lo pregunto porque te veo intacta—

La chica abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos — Él no… a él no le agrada que los castigos dejen marcas en lugares visibles—

El hombre sonrió fingiendo sorpresa — Es decir, que si yo te ordenara desnudarte ahora mismo, vería tu cuerpo lleno de heridas y cicatrices ¿cierto?—

No sabía si el mago estaría complacido con la expresión de pánico y horror que cruzó su rostro, o más bien, sospecharía que ella le mentía — Si, mi señor—

Tocaron a la puerta de forma seca; Hermione no pudo contener poner una mano en su pecho y respirar profundamente, por fin Snape había regresado, no hubiese soportado un segundo más a solas con ese maniático.

No se dio cuenta de la penetrante mirada que Voldemort le había lanzado, admirando todas y cada una de las reacciones de la chica. La puerta se abrió y la bruja se dio la vuelta, solo para recibir la peor y más desgarradora decepción del día: no era Snape quien había ingresado en la habitación.

— Amo, con su permiso— dijo el mortífago dando una pronunciada reverencia. Hermione lo miró con disgusto sin todavía percatarse de que el señor oscuro seguía observándola.

— ¿Lo has conseguido?— preguntó Voldemort de forma sutil.

El mortífago asintió con la cabeza — Está abajo… ¿desea que empecemos ya?—

— No. Yo iré. Retírate ahora, Steven—

El mortífago dio otra inclinación y salió rápidamente por la puerta; Hermione nunca había envidiado tanto a alguien.

— Como te iba a explicar, sangre sucia. Tengo un problema—

La chica lo miró — ¿Podría ayudarle a resolverlo, mi señor?— Dos semanas con Snape, practicando este momento, lo que debía decir en respuesta a las preguntas del señor oscuro; aunque era mucho más fácil la parte teórica que llevarlo a la práctica.

Voldemort le sonrió, aunque eso no suavizó su mirada ni un ápice — Podrías, sangre sucia. Ven conmigo—

Las manos de la bruja empezaron a temblar — ¿Salir? ¿A dónde?—

El Señor oscuro se había puesto en pie parsimoniosamente sin dejar de mirarla, sus rojos ojos tenían una chispa de cruel diversión que no le hizo gracia. Hermione tragó con dificultad cuando notó lo alto e imponente que era, por lo que ella lo imitó, levantándose rápidamente y quedando al frente de él. Alzó la mirada y lo observó con fijeza durante unos segundos cuando percibió que daba unos pasos hasta situarse muy cerca de donde ella estaba.

— Tú solo vas a limitarte a seguirme, sangre sucia— le dijo de pronto, notando como ella se estremecía al sentirlo tan próximo a su cuerpo.

Vio como la chica bajaba sumisamente la cabeza y asentía, eso aumentó su irritabilidad. Se encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, logrando a acceder al pasillo. Escuchó como ella lo seguía de cerca, pero nunca se dio la vuelta para comprobarlo.

Quizás estaba caminado muy rápido, pues los pasos de ella era torpes tratando de seguirlo. Dobló una esquina y bajó la velocidad, notó como la chica se detenía y se dio la vuelta. La vio de pie a un metro de distancia, sujetándose el costado. Cuando la bruja advirtió que el hombre la miraba, se compuso rápidamente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— le preguntó el mago con desgana.

— Lo siento… mi señor, yo… yo lo seguiré— le respondió quedamente, aproximándose de forma veloz.

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos — Como vuelvas a retrasarme, te arrepentirás— la amenazó fríamente.

Hermione abrió los ojos, totalmente horrorizada. No lo entendía, ni siquiera se había alejando tanto, obviamente iba a seguir caminando. Soltó un suspiro y apuró el paso cuando el hombre volvió a enfocarse en su destino.

¿Por qué Snape no volvía? ¿Por qué tenía que haberla traído a ese espantoso lugar? Ya se había tardado demasiado, ¿solo para buscar unos papeles? Ella ya debería estar en su habitación, relajándose.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató del ruido metálico que hizo una reja al abrirse. Levantó la cabeza y vio una especie de oscuro y tenebroso pasillo, solo iluminado por algunas antorchas sujetas en las paredes. Apenas si podía distinguir la negra túnica del hombre ante tanta penumbra.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando notó una serie de celdas a ambos lados del pasillo, muy parecidas a las de Azkaban, solo que ese lugar estaba en completo silencio. No pudo distinguir si tras aquellos barrotes había personas, puesto que la oscuridad allá adentro era absoluta.

Escuchó los pasos de Voldemort más adelante y lo siguió, ya muy temerosa. Finalmente el mago se detuvo frente a uno de los cubículos y sacó su varita, haciendo que la reja se abriera con un horrible chirrido. Vio a un mortífago salir de adentro con algo pequeño en las manos y pasarle por al lado, sin mirarla, pero no pudo ver que era.

Voldemort le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, así que se acercó totalmente asustada. El hombre entró en la celda y ella lo siguió. Era un lugar pequeño, las paredes de piedra estaban algo ennegrecidas, pero aún así, era muchísimo más decente que Azkaban.

Vio a un chico en el suelo, no tendría más de catorce años. Su cara estaba llena de hematomas, su ojo izquierdo estaba hinchado e inyectado en sangre. Tenía el torso desnudo, lleno de infectadas heridas que le llegaban hasta el cuello. La bruja notó como mantenía su mano pegada a su cuerpo, pero suspendida y fue ahí que se percató que estaba llena de sangre y le faltaban, al menos, dos dedos.

El chico parecía estar a punto de caer en la inconsciencia, ni los miraba, como si no se diera cuenta que estaban ahí. Hermione se encontraba en total tensión, casi tan ida como el joven. Voldemort se acercó y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de su prisionero; lo sujetó con violencia por su ralo cabello y lo obligó a levantar la cabeza, el chico no hizo ningún gesto ante la agresión.

— Me han dicho que no quieres hablar, muchacho — le dijo en voz baja.

Hermione retrocedió dos pasos y se pegó contra la pared. El tono de voz que Voldemort había usado se le hacía tan familiar, quizás estuviera a segundos de presencia una masacre y quería estar lo más lejos posible.

Voldemort apretó su agarre, doblando el cuello de su víctima hacia atrás hasta su límite, la chica se dio cuenta que el joven había abierto levemente la boca, dejando salir un ligero quejido.

— Pero ¿sabes algo, escoria? Ya no te necesito. Eventualmente tu familia será capturada, ya he ordenado extraer unas gotas de tu sangre, cuando los encuentren, los torturaré de maneras inimaginables…— Los ojos del chico reaccionaron y miraron al hombre con terror, casi implorantes. Voldemort rió— Es verdaderamente patético que tenga que advertirte de esta manera sabiendo quien soy, sin embargo has agotado mi paciencia y la de mis mortífagos, no habrá más piedad contigo—

Voldemort suavizó su agarre y miró divertido los intentos del joven de recuperarse —… Espere… por favor—

Voldemort levantó su dedo índice y negó con el ante los ojos de su víctima, sin borrar su sonrisa— Ya te he dado muchas oportunidades para que confesaras, hace unas semanas te pedí que me dieras la información que necesito, ahora… hay otro prisionero que está dispuesto a decirme todo, solo a cambio de que lo deje libre, que ingenuo es ¿no te parece?—

El chico lo miraba con terror, parecía incapaz de decir algo. Voldemort le sonrió con una falsa indulgencia y colocó su mano sobre la cara del menor, casi apenándose de él — Y tú no quisiste salvar a tu familia, que lástima… por una panda de idiotas que no darían nada por ti — Y sin previo aviso, tomó rudamente el cuello del joven con una mano y lo giró con fuerza, haciendo que éste crujiera, rompiéndose; y su cuerpo cayera al suelo con un golpe sordo.

Hermione vio el cadáver del chico y sintió nauseas, ya había visto varios muertos, pero nunca un asesinato como tal. Voldemort se alejó de su víctima poniéndose en pie y regresando de vuelta hacia la puerta de la celda. Se detuvo muy cerca de Hermione.

— Eso…— señaló despectivamente con su cabeza al cadáver — Eso es… sangre sucia, un esclavo—

La bruja levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Voldemort la observaba sin sonreír, sus facciones llenas de frialdad y molestia.

— Así deberías estar tú— le dijo con fiereza.

Hermione volvió a mirar el cadáver, no podía tolerar ver los despiadados ojos de su verdugo. Notó como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar.

— Desnúdate—

Aquello la había tomando de sorpresa, abrió los ojos con terror y tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo de nuevo ¿Qué le había dicho? ¿Qué se quitara la ropa? ¿Estaba loco? Retrocedió y se alejó de él. Los ojos de Voldemort parecían llamear de furia, se le acercó, acortado la distancia entre ellos.

— Desnúdate, he dicho—

Hermione negó con la cabeza — No haré algo como eso… no lo haré—

Voldemort se le acercó peligrosamente, sujetando su varita con una fuerza inusitada. La chica apenas podía respirar, el miedo la tenía paralizada; ese hombre la iba a matar, casi lo podía sentir. Escuchó unos pasos resonando en las paredes, pero no le importó. Y, aunque Voldemort había girado la cabeza, dejando de prestarle atención, ella simplemente no se sentía nada aliviada.

— Mi señor, me han dicho que se encontraba aquí y he…—

Hermione miró hacia la puerta y vio a Snape de pie en el umbral, tenía unos pergaminos en su mano derecha y miraba la escena con sorpresa. Quiso gritarle que la ayudara, pero sabía que eso sería inútil.

— Mi señor… ¿Qué ha…?—

Voldemort se había acercado a Snape con una velocidad impresionante y lo había sujetado de la túnica, alzándolo un poco y lanzándolo contra el suelo, muy cerca de donde ella estaba encogida de miedo. Quiso aproximarse para ayudarlo, pero imaginó que eso empeoraría su situación.

— Amo…— Snape había soltado lo que llevaba en la mano, haciendo que el piso estuviera cubierto de pergaminos. Se levantó como pudo.

— Ahora, Snape… serás castigado por la desobediencia de tu esclava, por su falta de respeto hacia mí, ¡que soy su verdadero amo!… ¡Ninguna orden tuya sobrepasa la mía! ¿Lo sabes, verdad?— Voldemort parecía estar fuera de sí, se encontraba colérico e iracundo.

Hermione lo vio levantar su varita y apuntar a Snape — ¡_Crucio_!—

Los gritos del hombre no se hicieron esperar. Hermione no sabía qué hacer, no estaba segura si era prudente actuar de alguna manera, capaz sería una estupidez. Pero cuando Voldemort lanzó su maldición por cuarta vez, supo que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, sino Snape moriría, y ahí si podía firmar su sentencia.

— ¡Basta, por favor!— gritó cuando Voldemort había bajando la varita. El señor oscuro la miró con fiereza — Lo haré… lo haré, pero por favor… deténgase—

Hermione levantó sus manos y se dispuso a quitarse el suéter que llevaba, a ese punto, ya no le daba ningún pudor, solo era manipulada por el miedo. Lo dejó caer al suelo, y se dispuso a desabrochar su pantalón, solo escuchando los gemidos de dolor que su ex profesor soltaba.

— Suficiente, sangre sucia— le espetó Voldemort con crueldad.

Hermione, que no había terminado de desabrochar su última prenda, se detuvo. Voldemort había guardado su varita y la observaba con frialdad. La bruja miró el torso del chico que había sido asesinado y luego bajó la vista al suyo, al contrario del joven, el de ella estaba ileso, terso y sin la más mínima cicatriz.

— Date la vuelta— le ordenó el hombre.

Hermione obedeció, conteniendo la respiración. Sabía que Voldemort esperaba encontrar las marcas del castigo que él mismo le había propinado. Pero no vería nada, porque Snape la había curado.

Notó como unos fríos dedos la sujetaban del brazo con fuerza y la jalaban hacia atrás, forzándola a girarse. Miró su brazo y se dio cuenta que los dedos le pertenecían a Voldemort. Lo vio justo a su lado y que éste miraba el maltrecho cuerpo de su ex profesor.

— Explicame, Severus… ¿Por qué no tiene ninguna cicatriz? ¿Acaso no me vienes diciendo que la has estado disciplinando durante estas semanas pasadas? ¿Con que? ¿Con dulces?—

— Mi señor…— Severus se había arrodillado e intentaba ponerse en pie para responderle a su amo.

Hermione miró a Voldemort de forma desesperada — ¡Ha sido culpa mía!—

La expresión del mago oscuro cambió radicalmente, sus penetrantes ojos se clavaron ella y la miraron estupefacto durante unos instantes.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, sangre sucia?— le preguntó, sin de pronto prestarle atención a su mortífago.

La mente de Hermione estaba tan acelerada y pensaba tan deprisa que las ideas se le amontonaron — Él me ha castigado, pero he hecho algunas pociones cicatrizantes cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts…. Mi señor… y las he reconocido cuando las vi en su armario personal, así que use un poco de cada una para que no se diera cuenta que faltaban—

Bajó la vista al suelo, realmente esperaba que Voldemort se creyera su cuento, y aunque sea la torturaran un poco, pero si el mago oscuro asesinaba a Snape… todo sería mucho peor.

— Granger…. ¿Cómo puedes…?—

La chica levantó la cabeza y miró implorante a su ex profesor, era imprescindible que Snape le siguiera el juego. Voldemort los miraba alternativamente, quizás esperando que su mortífago desmintiera aquello.

— ¿Dejas tu armario abierto para que esta chica hurgue en el, Severus? — preguntó el Señor Oscuro con suavidad.

Hermione negó con la cabeza enérgicamente — Él me ha dicho que está prohibido, mi señor, así que confiaba en que yo no me acercara, ya me gané un castigo por eso. Pero lo he hecho igual—

Voldemort sonrió — ¿Y durante los castigos no ha visto que estabas totalmente ilesa?—

Ahora el hombre y ella se miraban de frente, ella intentaba bajar la cabeza, pero era tan incomodo. Además se sentía como si Voldemort estuviera invitándola a hablar de esa manera. Los dedos del hombre se aflojaron notablemente.

— No me castiga siempre en el mismo lugar, además yo sé que debo comportarme, mi señor… tampoco me castiga diariamente. Siempre hago lo que me ordena…. También está el hecho de que muchas veces he recibido la maldición cruciatus, que no deja marcas—

La sonrisa del hombre se acentuó un poco más. Miró a su mortífago, que ya estaba de pie — ¿Es cierto eso, Severus?—

El hombre volvía a su máscara de indiferencia — Le aseguro, mi señor, que ella será castigada de inmediato… No tenía conocimiento de esto— Snape miró a Hermione durante unos segundos— Mientras tanto, mi señor, le suplico que deje que sea yo quien trate con ella… he traído…. He traído los informes que me pidió y he adelantado rápidamente parte de lo que me faltaba… si desea usted…—

Hermione supo que Snape trataba de tranquilizar a su amo, antes que a éste se le antojara ordenarle a su mortífago que la torturaba allí, de una vez, frente a él.

— Muy bien… — La chica abrió sus ojos asombrada, no podía creer que Voldemort aceptara tan fácilmente — Vamos a mi despacho… tu esclava puede venir, pero se quedará afuera… y esta vez espero que no se aleje demasiado— le dijo con un toque de malicia. Hermione asintió bajando la cabeza para que no se viera el rubor que iba cubriendo sus mejillas; como si ella pensara volver a recorrer esa mansión.

Voldemort le hizo un gesto al hombre para que se retirara. Snape tardó unos segundos antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Y de nuevo quedaban ella y Voldemort a solas, por unos instantes. El mago oscuro bajó los ojos hacia ella y la chica le respondió de la misma manera.

Vio como el hombre le sonreía de una manera inusual, casi desafiante. Lo vio meter las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y encaminarse hacia la puerta. Hermione vio como su túnica se movía con elegancia a cada paso que daba, cuando se disponía a seguirlo, lo vio girar un poco la cabeza, sin llegar mirarla, y con un tono sedoso y sosegado le susurraba:

— Eres muy osada, sangre sucia, eso me gusta—

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**¿REVIEWS? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

_Amantedelacomida_**: **Honestamente, este es el Voldemort más sexy que me he imaginado en todas mis historias.

_Mar90: _Si claro, habrá todo eso. Pasarán muchas cosas en el fic, pero voy poco a poco, no me gusta apretar todo en un solo capitulo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

— ¿Estás bien, Granger?—

Hermione se dio la vuelta mientras se iba quitando la chaqueta. Snape había cerrado la puerta y se le acercaba lentamente. La chica asintió con la cabeza sin perderlo de vista.

— ¿Y usted?—

El hombre se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que también se despojaba de su abrigo. Hermione no podía dejar de observarlo, por alguna razón se sentía muy incómoda.

— Lamento todo lo que pasó— le susurró.

Vio como el hombre se giraba y la veía con el entrecejo fruncido. A pesar de que mostraba todas las señales de estar molesto, Hermione estaba tranquila a su lado.

— Quisiera saber qué demonios fue lo que hiciste ahora—

Hermione alzó una mano y se acarició la cara de forma cansina. El hombre se había aproximado a ella hasta quedar justo al frente.

— ¡Habla, Granger! No puedo entender cómo pasó esto. Te dejé con él y cuando regreso, te veo en otro lugar diferente, y al Señor Oscuro tan furioso, pensé que te asesinaría en ese momento—

La chica asintió — También pensé que iba a matarme—

— ¡Explícame entonces!— rugió el hombre.

— ¡No pasó nada! Solo… cuando usted se fue, él empezó a hablar conmigo cosas triviales y después me preguntó si usted me castigaba, ya que no lo parecía…— Vio como Snape parecía palidecer, aunque en su rostro no se mostrara nada — Luego llegó un mortífago y le dijo algo sobre un chico…—

— ¿Un chico? ¿Qué chico?—

— Supongo que era al que mató en esa celda… Después de un rato me pidió que lo acompañara a un lugar, y bajamos a ese calabozo. Le dijo al chico que ya no necesitaba una información suya, que había conseguido a otra persona que le dijera todo lo que quería saber… y después lo mató… le rompió el cuello—

Snape entrecerró los ojos — Déjame adivinar, Granger. Gritaste y te volviste loca intentando defender a ese muchacho ¿verdad? Por eso es que el Señor Oscuro se enfureció—

La chica no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada sarcástica entremezclada con desprecio — No hice nada de eso—

— Entonces ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? No te estoy preguntando nada sobre el prisionero…. Sé quién es y por que murió, lo único que me interesa es saber por qué el señor tenebroso actuó de esa manera—

— Pues porque el chico estaba muy herido, casi moribundo… y él me dijo que así debía estar un esclavo, que yo tendría que encontrarme de esa manera… por eso me mandó a desnudarme, quería ver si mi cuerpo estaba lastimado debido a sus castigos… me negué a hacerlo y fue cuando usted llegó—

Snape se llevó las manos a la cara y soltó un muy leve gemido. Hermione, que no se lo esperaba una reacción así, se le quedó viendo con los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó algo alarmada.

Snape bajó las manos y una suave sonrisa se asomó por sus finos labios, una sonrisa tranquilizadora que hizo que la chica ladeara la cabeza con algo de curiosidad.

— Cuando te vi quitarte la ropa…. Pensé que…. —

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa — ¿Qué iba a violarme o algo así? No me lo imagino haciendo eso…—

El hombre se había puesto serio de nuevo — Bueno nunca he visto al Señor Oscuro hacerlo, pero sus mortífagos si lo hacen y es algo muy común…—

— ¿Usted lo ha hecho?—

Snape hizo un gesto despectivo con sus labios — Por supuesto que no, si así fuera tú no estarías aquí… Quizás si lo hiciera, el Señor Oscuro dejaría de presionarme tanto—

Hermione retrocedió un paso, lo que hizo que Snape riera fríamente — No seas tonta, Granger. No te haría algo así jamás, ahora… debemos resolver el asunto sobre la insistencia del Señor oscuro, es muy probable que quiera comprobar mis castigos sobre ti una vez más—

— La solución es muy fácil — le respondió la chica en voz baja.

El mago la observó sin entender — ¿Qué tienes pensado?—

— Que usted me castigue… de verdad—

Snape ni siquiera parpadeaba — ¿Quieres que te torture y te haga daño?—

Hermione evitó sonreír ante la clara preocupación de su ex profesor — Recuerdo que usted me amenazó con hacerlo la primera vez que lo vi… —

— Puedo hacerlo, pero no le encuentro el interés—

— Usted es un mortífago, ellos hacen eso— replicó ella — Obviamente no quiero… pero es preferible eso a que él lo maté, y luego yo caiga en manos de otro mortífago que quizás me haga cosas peores—

— Yo soy un mortífago, es cierto, Granger…. Pero soy un estratega, hago planes y organizo los ejércitos del Señor oscuro, mi misión no es matar ni torturar gente inocente…—

— Es lo mismo para mí, todos son iguales… ¿Organizar los ejércitos? ¿Y qué hacen ellos? Matar gente inocente—

— Acaban con los rebeldes, aquellos que se oponen al Señor Oscuro…. Esto es un régimen, Granger, el cual yo ayudo a construir y mantener. No estoy de acuerdo con ciertas cosas, creo que el Señor Oscuro ha sido muy permisivo con sus mortífagos, pero eso no me concierne a mí—

— ¿No ve lo contradictorio de todo esto?—

— No me importa lo que pienses en lo más mínimo, Granger. Lo único que te puedo decir es que es momento en que te acostumbres y adaptes a este nuevo mundo… El Señor Oscuro sabe de mi debilidad, sabe que no siento placer en hacer las cosas que sus mortífagos disfrutan hacer y quiere saber si le soy fiel…—

— ¿Eso se considera una debilidad?—

— En estos momentos si, debo estar dispuesto a matar y hacer lo imposible por él—

— Ya veo… hasta seguir este sádico juego que tiene conmigo— Hermione miró con resentimiento hacia la pared que tenía al lado mientras Snape no dejaba de observarla con intensidad.

— Así es, Granger…. Eso es lo que es, un juego… un juego donde él es amo. Un juego que debemos continuar si queremos sobrevivir—

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Se miró en el espejo con la boca abierta, se dio la vuelta sin dejar de observarse. No le gustaban los vestidos, pero se sentía bien saber que al menos había tenido la oportunidad de usar uno otra vez, después de la fiesta de Hogwarts en su cuarto año y en la boda de Bill y Fleur.

No era largo, le llegaba un poco más arriba de la altura de la rodilla, con capas y era de un blanco perfecto. Snape parecía haber comprado lo primero que encontró, porque como bien le había dicho él, debía estar presentable, pero nunca resaltar. Sin embargo no parecía haber hecho la elección correcta.

— ¿Estás lista?— lo escuchó decir desde afuera.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y salió a la habitación. Iba descalza ya que no sabía que le había traído el hombre para usar. Lo vio sentado en el borde su cama y como éste levantaba la cara con expresión de fastidio. Hermione se detuvo justo al frente preguntándole con la mirada si todo estaba bien.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio la expresión de Snape. Le daba vergüenza la forma en que el hombre la observaba, como si no la reconociera. Recordaba haber visto esa misma mirada en la cara de Harry y Ron seis años antes.

— ¿Estoy bien así?— le preguntó.

Vio como su ex profesor la recorría de arriba abajo. El hombre se puso en pie y se le acercó examinándola más de cerca. Hermione puso mala cara, pero rápidamente la disimulo. Se sentía como un objeto.

— No llevarás tacones— le dijo él dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia uno de los armarios. Hermione bajó la mirada hacia su ropa y luego encaró al hombre.

— ¿Qué más puedo usar?—

— Pues algo que te haga resaltar menos… Toma— dijo extendiéndole unos zapatos horrendos de color verde vomito. Hermione los miró con repulsión.

— Si voy a usar eso, prefiero no llevar este vestido. No es que me interese esa fiesta, pero no quiero usar eso, son espeluznantes—

Snape había puesto los ojos en blanco — Granger… estás…. Estás hermosa, no voy a negarlo, muy hermosa, y no puede ser que llames tanto la atención, pareces una princesa— Lo ultimo lo había dicho sin mirarla.

La chica, que se había sonrojado, respiró profundamente antes de contestar —Pues… Gracias, señor…—

Vio como Snape levantaba la cabeza y la miraba con profundidad; una mirada que la hizo estremecerse — De acuerdo… lleva los zapatos que quieras, pero no te maquilles mucho. Iré a vestirme. Espérame abajo—

Vio como Snape salía rápidamente de la habitación y ella corrió hacia el armario a buscar unos tacones para probarse. Quizás era su última oportunidad para dejarse llevar por la coquetería, además ella si deseaba verse bien, quería presenciar la cara de Bellatrix cuando la viera llegar.

Escogió unos tacones de color aguamarina y se colocó unos zarcillos del mismo color. Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras con paso lento. Le costaba mucho caminar con tacones, apenas tenía unos minutos para practicar y no parecer una tonta.

Vio a Snape arreglándose en el vestíbulo. Llevaba un traje de color negro azabache que lo hacían verse muy bien. El hombre soltó un suspiro cuando la vio acercarse a él.

— No me has hecho mucho caso…—

— Estoy normal— replicó ella en voz baja.

Aunque Snape parecía algo preocupado, igualmente se apartó para que ella saliera primero por la puerta. La chica se congeló cuando notó como el hombre le ponía una mano en la cintura, como si quisiera guiarla. Se giró para verlo y se dio cuenta que el mago consultaba el reloj en su muñeca sin prestarle atención a la reacción de la bruja.

— Es hora de irnos…. ¿estás lista?— le preguntó con suavidad.

— Lo estoy—

Cerró los ojos al sentir como sus pies se despegaban del suelo. Snape la sujetaba con fuerza y eso le dio el ímpetu que necesitaría para soportar esa noche que le esperaba.

Rápidamente el hombre la soltó y caminó por delante de ella. Toda la mansión estaba impecable y parecía brilla por luz propia. Podía escuchar risas y voces alegres saliendo de todas partes. Caminó sin detenerse, siguiendo al hombre frente suyo.

Finalmente llegaron a un inmenso salón, tan grande como el Gran Comedor. Debía haber al menos cien personas, casi todas vestidas de negro. Los hombres lucían idénticos a Snape y hablaban animadamente con sus compañeros. A simple vista reconoció a algunos mortifagos, incluyendo a aquel hombre mayor que la había sacado de Azkaban.

— ¡Snape!—

Hermione se sobresaltó cuando vio como Snape se alejaba para saludar a los demás presentes. Ella no contaba con quedarse sola tanto tiempo. Se apartó hasta quedar cerca de una especie de minibar, y se quedó de pie junto a la pared sin siquiera moverse.

Podía ver todo desde esa altura, algunas mujeres tenían vestidos demasiado extravagantes, otras estaban tan llenas de joyas que era un milagro que pudieran mover los brazos debido al peso. Nadie le prestaba atención, aunque parecía ser la más joven de todo el lugar y la única vestida de blanco.

Vislumbro a Snape a lo lejos, hablando entre un grupo de personas donde rápidamente reconoció a Bellatrix. Alta y con un vestido negro ceñido, su cabello eran tan brillante que resaltaba tanto como su vestuario. La mujer reía mientras sujetaba con elegancia una copa en su mano izquierda.

Hermione bufó y bajó la vista al suelo, no entendía porque Snape había insistido en que fuera. Supuestamente si alguien preguntaba, era para asistir a su amo en lo que necesitara, pero el hombre no parecía requerirla para nada.

No bien había pasado una hora y ya Hermione notaba como sus pies empezaban a protestar, pero tenía mucho miedo de salir de su "encondite". Quería tomar una copa o algo, estaba demasiado aburrida mirando a los mortífagos pasarle por al lado ignorándola, como si realmente no pudieran verla.

El ambiente se volvía más febril con el paso del tiempo. Las voces ahora parecían gritos, todos parecían frenéticos. Se separó de la pared y caminó con cautela dispuesta a ir al baño, aunque no supiera donde quedaba. Tuvo la tentación de preguntarle a alguien, pero sabría que eso no sería buena idea.

No podía estar muy lejos, por lo que atravesó las puertas y caminó por un lujoso lobby buscando con la mirada algo que pareciera un baño. Estaba extremadamente nerviosa, no había visto a Voldemort en las dos horas que llevaba allí, y estaba más que segura de que se lo encontraría por el camino.

Finalmente halló la puerta correcta y cuando salió de nuevo, pudo escuchar música. Apuró el paso de regreso a la fiesta. Se quedó congelada en el acto cuando se dio cuenta que en una esquina, cerca de lo que parecía ser un pequeño balcón, estaba Bellatrix, dándole la espalda.

¡Debía seguir! Debía volver al salón y no quedarse en ese pasillo, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Su mente solo quería quedarse allí, viendo la escalofriante escena. La mujer reía suavemente, mientras unos poderosos brazos la sujetaban por la cintura. Vio que era Voldemort quien la retenía, en su rostro había una sonrisa siniestramente divertida.

Ninguno de los dos parecía haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de la chica, justo a su lado, solo separados por dos escasos metros. Hermione era incapaz de dejar de mirarlos, sus piernas parecían haber reaccionar por fin, puesto que había dado un paso para seguir su trayecto, el salón estaba tan cerca.

Sin embargo cuando dio el primero paso, la música se había detenido, haciendo que el sonido seco que hizo el tacón al chocar contra el pulido piso de madera, se escuchara notoriamente. Supo rápidamente que ambos, hombre y mujer, se había dando la vuelta, y la estaba mirando.

Quiso salir corriendo, pero ya sería algo insensato. Fingió que no los había visto y siguió caminando tratando de que sus pies no se tambalearan. Pero rápidamente escuchó la voz autoritaria de Bellatrix.

— ¡Sangre sucia! Ven aquí de inmediato—

Hermione se sobresaltó, y dándose la vuelta encaró la tenebrosa presencia de ambos hechiceros. Se acercó tratando de no palidecer, pero era imposible, en su rostro debía mostrarse el miedo atroz que les tenía, bueno, el miedo que solo le tenía a él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí de nuevo?— le espetó la bruja separándose de los brazos de Voldemort.

— Mi amo me ordenó venir— le explicó en voz baja.

Notó un golpe en la mejilla derecha y se dio cuenta que la mujer le había dado una bofetada. Sintió algo caliente cayéndole por la cara. Llevó su mano y la tocó, era sangre. Bellatrix la había golpeado usando el anillo que Voldemort le había dado por su compromiso.

— No me hables así, asquerosa sangre sucia—

Hermione enderezó el rostro y miró a la mujer con odio. No podía soportarlo, necesita descargar todo el rencor que le tenía la mujer, así fuera solo con los ojos. Ya no le prestaba atención a Voldemort, aunque se dio cuenta que el hombre no dejaba de observarla, sin embargo no parecía dispuesto a participar en el problema.

— ¡Elfo!— exclamó la bruja. Hermione no apartó la mirada de la de ella ni cuando escuchó el sonido de la aparición a su lado — Lleva a esta basura a las cocinas y que se quedé allí, no quiero que salga. Y si es necesaria ponla a limpiar… ¿escuchaste, sangre sucia? No te quiero ver en mi celebración. Notificaré a Snape donde estás—

Hermione notó los delgados y pequeños dedos del elfo sujetarla con fuerza de la mano y como desaparecía del lugar. Quedó de pie nuevamente y un exquisito olor a comida la llenó, pero ella no podía pensar en comer. Se sentía tan humillada.

— Señorita, por favor… podría empezar por aquella pared…—

Hermione sujetó un paño que la criatura le tendía y se acercó al área mencionada. Estaba toda salpicada de grasa y salsas, como si hubiese estallado una bomba allí. No pudo evitar que lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos, se sentía terrible, era indignante.

Ya no podía controlar su llanto, podía notar como algunos elfos la miraba, pero ninguno dejó de hacer sus labores. Limpió la pared y se agachó para recoger algunas cosas del suelo. No estaba segura si alguna vez podría liberarse de esa vida, pero si lo conseguía, tendría que vengarse de todo.

Eran esos los momentos donde odiaba a Snape, seguro Bellatrix le había dicho donde estaba ella y se habría reído con la mujer, jamás la defendería, jamás la rescataría, no tenía el poder para hacerlo.

— Oye, levántate—

Vio por lo bajó como todos los elfos se separaban de ella, alejándose lo más posible. Se incorporó poco a poco y se dio la vuelta. Levantó la cara y miró hacia el frente con algo de confusión.

Voldemort estaba de pie, mirándola con fijeza. Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su ropa. Era la primera vez que lo veía realmente, vestido con sencillo traje gris plomo y una corbata del mismo color por encima de una blanquísima camisa. Se veía maquiavélicamente atractivo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, sangre sucia?—

Hermione estaba consciente que de sus ojos seguían saliendo lágrimas sin control. Levantó la mano donde tenía en ennegrecido paño y se lo mostró al mago — Limpiando, mi señor—

Voldemort miró el paño y luego a ella, en su rostro no se expresaba absolutamente nada. Dio un paso hacia la chica y levantó su mano. Hermione se paralizó al sentir los dedos del hombre sujetar un mechón de su cabello y ponérselo detrás de la oreja. Se estremeció ante el olor a colonia que la mano del tenebroso mago desprendía.

— Deja eso— le ordenó con sutileza.

Hermione abrió la boca — Su esposa me dijo que…—

Voldemort levantó una mano, pidiéndole silencio — Él que da las órdenes soy yo. Suelta eso—

La bruja soltó el paño y se quedó mirando el suelo, no podía dejar de llorar. Se miró la ropa y se dio cuenta que estaba toda manchada y desprendía olor a comida.

— Ven— Le dijo el mago dándose la espalda.

La chica lo siguió hasta una puerta y ambos salieron de la cocina, fue un alivio para la chica dejar atrás ese sofocante calor. Caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación. Cuando entraron Voldemort sacó su varita y la apuntó. La chica que esperaba que el hombre hiciera alguna locura, se quedó sorprendida cuando vio como toda su ropa se limpiaba mágicamente al igual que sus manos.

¿Por qué hacía eso? Voldemort había guardado su varita y la miraba con fijeza, quizás curioso ante la sorpresa de la bruja. Hermione levantó la vista y lo miró de forma sumisa.

— Solo arregla tu cabello y baja. El salón está dos pisos más abajo, si alguien más te incordia, házmelo saber—

El hombre se encaminó a la puerta sin decir nada más. Hermione se giró sin poderse contener — ¿Por qué ha hecho esto, mi señor?—

Voldemort se detuvo y la miró con seriedad — Porque no apruebo que ningún mortífago, sin excepción, tome decisiones sin mi consentimiento—

¿Voldemort consideraba a Bellarix como su mortífaga? ¿No iba a ser su esposa? Hermione arregló rápidamente su cabello y siguió al hombre, dado que éste se había quedado de pie, mirándola, como si estuviera esperando por ella. No se imaginaba entrar a la fiesta tras el hombre, seguro causaría la mirada estupefacta de más de uno.

Vio como el hombre sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta y se lo entregaba. Hermione se quedó tiesa ante tanta cortesía. No era algo normal, no podía confiarse.

— Limpia tus lágrimas… y ya deja de llorar, no eres una niña— le dijo con su típica frialdad.

La bruja lo vio salir por la puerta y, limpiándose la cara, guardó el pedazo de tela y salió de la habitación. Bajó rápidamente, muy sorprendida ante la repentina desaparición del hombre. Llegó al salón y entró de forma dudosa.

Todo el mundo estaba en pareja, bailando una suave melodía. Se aproximo hasta una de las sillas cerca de una pared y se sentó ahí, sin moverse. No podía dejar de mirar el suelo. Se sentía muy mal y sobretodo, confundida.

No podía creer que Voldemort la hubiese ido a buscar, y mucho menos, que hubiese hecho algo afable por ella. Era increíble… ¿Qué podía haber cambiado entre ellos en su anterior encuentro? Absolutamente nada.

Escuchó como todos aplaudían y levantó la vista, por un hueco vio al Señor Oscuro en el centro del salón, bailando contras parejas, pero él se destacaba notablemente. Bellatrix lo sujetaba por el cuello mientras le lanzaba miradas llenas de una enfermiza veneración. Él permanecía serio, mirando a la mujer a los ojos, sin embargo las posesivas manos del hombre estaba sobre la cintura de la mujer. Ambos bailaban con gracia y elegancia, dignos de su apariencia.

Vio a su lado a Snape, y, al igual que su amo, bailaba con una mujer de cabello rubio, tan alta como él. Todos parecían disfrutar de esa intoxicarte pieza musical. Era provocadora y la hizo pensar en la cantidad de tiempo que ella llevaba sin bailar.

Se escucharon silbidos de celebración, más aplausos y más de un grito de felicidad. Hermione vio a Voldemort besando a la mujer entre sus brazos. Ella lo acariciaba con fogosidad y parecía estar dispuesta a desnudarse y ser tomada por ese hombre ahí mismo. Vio como Voldemort se separaba y le decía unas cosas a la mujer, en la cara del mago se había asomado una sonrisa burlona.

Hermione tuve que tolerar el baile por unas horas más, donde todos parecían haber caído rendidos ante el alcohol. Snape sudaba mucho mientras tomaba a la décima mujer y bailaba frenéticamente con ella. Vio a Draco pasar por su lado, sin mirarla, tomando de la mano a la chica que había visto aquel día en esa reunión.

— ¿Quieres bailar, cariño?—

Hermione se sobresaltó cuando un mortífago, de unos cuarenta años se le acercaba, totalmente ebrio y la sujetaba del brazo con fuerza. Hermione se asustó, soltándose violentamente.

— No me toques… no quiero nada— le siseó apretando los puños. El miedo la estaba alterando.

— Estúpida— El hombre le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano y se alejó tambaleándose. Hermione se abrazó a sí misma, quería regresar de una vez.

Levantó una vez más la cabeza, en el salón ya casi no quedaba nadie, todos se habían ido. Solo quedaban como cinco parejas, Snape con otra mujer y Voldemort con Bellatrix, los cuales seguían bailando, cada vez más juntos. El hombre besaba a la mujer en los labios cada pocos segundos y ella parecía estarse derritiendo.

— Granger…. ¿Quieres irte?—

Hermione levantó la cabeza. Snape se le había acercado y parecía ser uno de los pocos que no había tomado tanto. La chica asintió con la cabeza, poniéndose en pie.

— Ya me he despedido. Podemos irnos— le dijo él mientras caminaban fríamente por delante de ella.

Hermione lo siguió, cruzando el salón. Lanzándole una última mirada a Voldemort, se dio cuenta que el mago oscuro la estaba observando con los ojos entrecerrados. Sin embargo, pronto volvió a centrarse en la mujer que tenía sujeta.

Rápidamente salieron del salón y se sintió aliviada cuando Snape la sujetó y ambos desaparecieron del lugar. La chica entró a la sala de la casa mientras el hombre cerraba la puerta. Se quedó de pie viendo como la bruja se sentaba en un sillón y se sujetaba la cara.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Granger? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te ha sucedido alguna cosa? ¿Te han hecho algo?— le preguntó agachándose a su altura. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Estás segura?— insistió el hombre con un tono helado.

— Solo estoy cansada. Como no me he movido en todas esas horas pues me he agotado— le explicó ella sin mirarlo. Se sacó los zapatos tratando de rehuir la mirada del mago.

— ¿Te gusta bailar?—

Hermione levantó la cabeza — Si… ¿Por qué?—

— Sé que no pudiste bailar en la fiesta, por obvias razones, supongo que debe haber sido frustrante. Sobretodo siendo tan joven…—

La chica frunció el entrecejo — No importa… de verdad—

Snape le tendió la mano — Ven… No tengo la música, pero quiero que bailemos—

Hermione la aceptó algo desconcertada. Snape la sujetó y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Ella apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho y cerró los ojos.

— Quería que bailáramos juntos… Granger, te lo confieso… pero no se ha podido, sé que te habría gustado… por eso, quiero que bailemos ahora, sin que nadie moleste, sin que nadie nos vea…Solo por ti. Porque creo que te lo mereces—

La chica ocultó su cara entre la ropa de su ex profesor, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa cruzara sus labios — Gracias—

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**¿Voldemort o Snape?… ¿Voldemort o Snape? :3**

**¿Algún rr?**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Muchas veces necesité una mano, _

_y lo único que encontré fue una pata."_

**Nota****: Gracias por los reviews y suscripciones… :D por eso me sentí inspirada a hacer un capítulo más largo de lo habitual. Aclaro que todavía no habrá una pareja establecida, por lo que Hermione disfrutará de Voldemort y Snape :3 para complacer el gusto de todas.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Notaba el cansancio hacer mella en ella, pero no podía dormirse. Había abierto las cortinas y miraba fijamente la oscuridad de la noche a través de la ventana. Todo estaba en completo silencio.

Encogió las piernas sobre la cama y soltó un suspiro. Notaba una presión en la cabeza y los ojos, realmente tenía que dormir. Miró hacia la puerta al escuchar un ruido, pero asumió que fue producto de su imaginación.

Le era imposible dejar de pensar en todos los acontecimientos recientes; especialmente lo que acababa de hacer Snape. Todo eso que le había dicho, la forma en que la había sujetado mientras bailaba con ella; simplemente era muy difícil estar preparada para algo así.

Se dejó caer bruscamente en la cama y se quedó observando el techo. En solo unas horas tendrían que volver a la condenada mansión. El solo pensarlo le producía un cosquilleo en el estomago, quizás era por la idea de volver a ver a lord Voldemort. Todavía estaba muy confundida por lo que había pasado.

Estaba tentada de contarle a Snape lo que había ocurrido durante el baile, pero eligió guardarse ese secreto, al igual que su encuentro en la biblioteca. No tenía sentido que en ambas ocasiones el mago oscuro no la hubiese castigado, parecía ser un verdadero fanático de causar dolor, eso ya se lo había demostrado con anterioridad.

Escuchó pasos en el piso de abajo y se incorporó con rapidez. Eran las cinco de la mañana ¿Snape estaba despierto? Se puso en pie y se colocó una bata por encima, estaba haciendo mucho frío. Bajó las escaleras sin hacer ruido, vio una tenue luz encendida más adelante mientras los pasos seguían resonando.

Se detuvo. Tenía serias dudas en cómo reaccionar después de lo que había pasado entre ambos. Aunque el hombre estaba siendo "amable" con ella desde que había empezado a vivir con él, evitando castigos y hasta regalándole cosas básicas; lo que había ocurrido era un terreno nuevo sin explorar.

— Granger.

Dio un salto y volteó la cabeza con violencia. Snape estaba más abajo y parecía salir de la cocina. Se encontraba vestido con su túnica negra y parecía algo cansado. La chica terminó de descender los últimos escalones y llegó a su altura con rapidez.

— Me pareció escuchar sus pasos.

Le era tan difícil no sonrojarse ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía tanta vergüenza? El hombre la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, quizás extrañado por su ataque de timidez.

— Si, debo salir— respondió dándose la vuelta y regresando a la cocina —. Voy al extranjero, Granger. Solo por unas tres horas, a revisar un nuevo cuartel general.

— Suena interesante— contestó siguiéndolo.

El hombre dejó el vaso que estaba utilizando sobre la mesa de la cocina y se giró hacia ella — ¿Quieres venir?

La bruja abrió los ojos al máximo— ¿Es posible que pase algo malo?— preguntó dudosa. No quería volver a repetir la experiencia vivida en el despacho de Voldemort, cuando lo había acompañado a matar a un prisionero.

Snape, que se había movido en dirección al salón, no respondió instantáneamente. Sujetó un montón de pergaminos y los dejó bien doblados sobre una de las mesas.

— Te lo propongo porque es bastante probable que el Señor Oscuro venga a buscar esto en una hora— le dijo mirándola con fijeza.

— Entonces voy con usted— le contestó con rapidez — .No quiero imaginarme lo que pase si estoy sola con él.

El hombre pareció intrigado — ¿Qué podría pasar? Tú estarás durmiendo en tu habitación, él viene y se va. No creo que se ponga a buscarte.

— No quiero correr riesgos.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza — De acuerdo, entonces ve a vestirte, y ponte un abrigo porque hará mucho frío.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Una corriente de aire helado le caló hasta los huesos. Soltó un gemido y se inclinó para recuperar el calor perdido en ese segundo. Snape la sujetó del brazo.

— Usaré un hechizo para que te mantengas cálida — le dijo sacando su varita mágica y haciendo con ella un vago movimiento.

La bruja abrió los ojos estupefacta al sentir un delicioso calor recorrerle el cuerpo. Se irguió y agradeció al mago con la mirada. Snape giró la cabeza, como ignorando este gesto, y se encaminó hacia el frente. La chica lo siguió mirando en todas direcciones.

Estaban en un pequeño pueblo, y a pesar de que el sol estaba saliendo, la neblina tenía todo bajo una absorbente oscuridad.

— ¿Qué es este lugar?

—Estamos en Laholm— contestó sin detener su camino.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, había quedado en las mismas, no tenía la más remota idea de donde se hallaban. Vio como Snape mantenía su varita preparada y tuvo un ataque de ansiedad, el no tener ella como defenderse la ponía nerviosa.

—Hemos llegado— anunció de pronto.

Hermione levantó la vista y la centró en el edificio que el mago le mostraba. Era una casa de tres pisos, se veía bastante vieja pero bien conservada. Se acercaron y la chica se dio cuenta que estaba protegida con alguna especie de barrera mágica. Los pelos se le pusieron de punta cuando la atravesó.

— ¿Hay alguien adentro?— preguntó cuando lo vio abrir la puerta.

Pero no necesitó que el mago le respondiera. En cuanto entraron, la chica vio todo el lugar iluminado internamente, aunque esa luz no salía por las ventanas, por eso daba la impresión de ser un edificio abandonado.

— Si hay una barrera para proteger la casa ¿por qué se molestan en hechizar las ventanas?— le preguntó con curiosidad.

— La barrera es solo contra muggles, un mago podría ver la casa, pero pensará que no vive nadie— le contestó con una leve sonrisa autosuficiente. Hermione no se impresionó.

— ¿No es mejor un encantamiento Fidelio?

— Es un hechizo complicadísimo y muy complejo. Esos son encantamientos para situaciones graves que lo ameriten, ningún habitante de esta casa está en peligro, por eso no lo usamos.

—¡Snape, has llegado!

Una profunda voz femenina había resonado. Hermione se dio la vuelta y miró con atención a la mujer que se les aproximaba. Sin embargo, la recién llegada se paró en seco.

— ¿Quién es ella?— quiso saber.

— No te preocupes por ella, Caroline. Es mi esclava y el Señor Oscuro sabe de su existencia.

La mujer le lanzó una mirada despectiva a Hermione — No importa que sepa que ella existe, ¿Él autorizó que estuviera aquí?

Snape cambió su expresión de indiferencia a notable molestia — Primero que nada, no me estés exigiendo respuestas, yo no te debo nada. Si él lo sabe o no, me concierne a mí. Y por último, no vine para hablar de eso, estoy aquí para supervisar el trabajo, sabes que tengo que llenar estos estúpidos informes y entregárselos— le espetó el hombre avanzando unos pasos mientras miraba todo a su alrededor.

Caroline, que lo había seguido con la vista, le dio rápidamente la espalda a Hermione y empezó a explicarle al mago una serie de cosas que la chica no entendía. Quería sentarse, pero no estaba segura si ante esa desconocida bruja debía comportarse como la esclava sumisa y obediente que supone que tendría que ser.

— Granger, espérame aquí— le indicó el hombre en voz baja pero clara. Ambos hechiceros se encaminaron por un pasillo y se perdieron de vista.

Hermione se quedó de pie en la puerta. La casa, aunque daba miedo, tenía una ligera chispa de comodidad que no podía negarse. Se preguntó que harían los mortífagos allí, capaz era donde vivían. Quizás Voldemort les daba vivienda a todos, para que se mantuvieran juntos. La bruja no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente al imaginárselo.

Escuchó unas voces que gritaban unas cosas y se aproximó hacia una de las ventanas, pero no vio nada. No tenía los ánimos para moverse a explorar, por lo que se quedó en su posición esperando que Snape volviera. Y más rápido de lo que esperaba, lo vio acercarse a ella seguido de la misteriosa mujer.

— Algunos se han acercado, pero son unas basuras, Snape — le dijo con una sonrisa —… Nada más que unas asquerosas sabandijas, pero a todos los hemos enviado a la mansión, si es lo que quieres saber. Aunque el Señor Oscuro está transfiriéndolos a otras localidades, porque no desea llenar sus celdas. Aunque no lo creas, a veces hay que estar atendiéndolos para que no mueran tan rápido.

Snape asintió — Si, me han dicho que han resultado un incordio para el Señor Oscuro, pero no se a donde los ha mandado. ¿Y qué ha pasado con Lewis?

— Está afuera. Algunos están practicando y entrenando. Se ha sabido de una gran rebelión y los responsables están muy cerca de aquí. Deben pensar que somos unos niños inexpertos… son unos ilusos, ojala pudiera matarlos a todos.

— ¿Cuantos mortífagos tienes a tu servicio en este momento? Si necesitas refuerzos puedo mandarte a unos cuantos de Finlandia.

— No me hagas reír, Snape. ¿Finlandia? Son unos bebés, creo que el Señor Oscuro los tiene de señuelo o son carnada… ahora todos quieren unirse al nuevo régimen, pero al momento de una batalla no darían su vida por él y esa será su condena.

— Respóndeme… ¿Cuántos mortífagos tienes aquí?

— Noventa y siete.

Hermione, que había estado callada y paralizada todo el tiempo, ahogó un gemido ¿Noventa y siete? ¿Solo en esa casa? ¿Qué había pasado en esos escasos tres años? Snape asintió con la cabeza mientras se alejaba de la mujer y abría la puerta.

— Ven, Granger— le dijo en voz baja. Hermione esperó que la mujer pasara delante y los siguió.

Caminaron por el jardín y bordearon la casa, y fue ahí cuando la bruja descubrió el origen de los gritos y las voces. Había al menos tres docenas de magos y brujas, todos en pareja, lanzándose maldiciones y hechizos no verbales entre ellos. Sintió como si un cubito de hielo se le deslizaba por la garganta al verlos entrenando.

— Supe que ayer fue la fiesta de compromiso del Señor Oscuro y Bellatrix— dijo la mujer de pronto —. Ya debe faltar muy poco para la boda.

— Dos semanas.

— Será algo por todo lo alto— comentó Caroline con suavidad. Snape se giró para verla.

— ¿Te invitaron?

— Por supuesto… ¿acaso a ti no? No me dirás que….

— Si, yo iré. Solo que no tengo conocimiento de que sea "por todo lo alto" puesto que no todos sus mortífagos pueden ir. El Señor Oscuro no permitirá que se descuiden los puestos.

— A mi no me interesa quienes vayan o dejen de ir, Snape. Con tal que yo esté ahí, no hay problema.

El hombre rió mientras dejaba de ver a los mortífagos que tenía al frente y se daba la vuelta — Me sorprende que esta boda te entusiasme tanto, juraba que eras tú quien se desvivía por el Señor Oscuro, debes estar hirviendo de la envidia.

La mujer acarició su larga cabellera y dijo con voz prepotente — El Señor Oscuro y yo tuvimos nuestro pasado y fue algo glorioso, pero si él decidió quedarse con Bellatrix, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

Snape volvió a reír. Se acercó a Hermione y la tomó del brazo. La mujer vio este gesto, pero no dijo nada al respecto — Debo irme, Caroline, le llevaré estos informes al Señor Oscuro. Nos vemos en otra oportunidad.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí?— preguntó Hermione mirando nerviosa a su alrededor. Otra vez en esa mansión, no quería tocar ese lugar tan temprano —. Usted me dijo que vendríamos en la tarde.

— Si tengo los informes listos, se los puedo entregar al Señor Oscuro de una vez. No tardaremos, Granger, nos vamos de inmediato.

— ¿Qué informes son esos?— no pudo evitar preguntar, curiosa.

— Debo mantener un control preciso de los prisioneros, los encantamientos, los nuevos integrantes, los movimientos y los entrenamientos de los mortífagos, sus cambios y traslados a otros cuarteles. Hasta el estado físico y mágico de cada cuartel, entre otras cosas.

Hermione se sorprendió — ¿Y cuántos cuarteles generales hay?

— Cincuenta y dos, repartidos por varios países de Europa. Pero a mi cargo están treinta. Lucius tiene cuatro, Draco uno, Bellatrix tiene cinco, a Yaxley se le acaban de asignar tres y Dolohov tiene dos, entre otros mortífagos.

Hermione se sintió morir — ¿Cuántos mortífagos hay en total?— preguntó mientras subía las escaleras junto al hombre.

— Eso no lo sé. Creo que ni el Señor Oscuro sabe eso, pero fácilmente pasan los mil. El asunto es que se unen muchos a diario. Pero siempre comenten errores, o creen que esto es un juego, así que la mayoría muere. Por eso no hay una cifra exacta, quizás sobrepasen incluso los dos mil.

— ¿Dos mil? ¿Dos mil mortífagos?

Snape le lanzó una mirada divertida — El Señor Oscuro tiene un gran ejercito, y muchos son magos y brujas extremadamente hábiles, poderosos y muy leales. Por supuesto no estás incluyendo a la cantidad impresionante de criaturas que tiene a su servicio. Agradezco que no sea yo el encargado de controlarlas. Creo que Mcnair es quien maneja esa parte.

— Que adecuado— ironizó Hermione. Ambos se dieron la vuelta al escuchar unos pasos siguiéndolos. Snape se irguió y Hermione se colocó detrás del hombre.

— Hola, Snape, ¿vienes a la reunión?— preguntó un mortífago robusto y rubio acercándose.

—Rowle— saludó el hombre. — No sabía que había una reunión hoy.

— Lo acaban de notificar hace veinte minutos.

Snape se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica mientras Hermione sujetaba los pergamino que el hombre le acababa de tender — Estaba en Laholm, supervisando un entrenamiento. Quizás sea por eso que no fui citado.

— Pues te recomiendo que entres, si ya estás aquí. No creo que sea grave, puesto que no he visto a muchos venir— contestó el hombre.

Hermione palideció ¿Otra reunión? Lo mejor sería que ella se fuera, aunque no veía que esa posibilidad fuera viable. Rowle y Snape caminaban delante de ella, ignorándola por completo. Ella los seguía como un perrito faldero, hasta que finalmente llegaron hasta una gran puerta de madera que se encontraba entreabierta.

Como no se le dijo nada, Hermione entró tras ellos. La puerta se cerró de golpe, y la chica se quedó paralizada al ver una inmensa y alargada sala. Al frente de ella había una mesa, igualmente hecha de una ostentosa y pulida superficie de madera. Sentados en ella, al menos diez personas.

Una vez más, pudo reconocer a Draco, estaba vez completamente solo, mirando el techo con resignación. Su padre, sentado a su derecha, hablando con su esposa Narcissa. Notó como la sangre le hervía al ver a Bellatrix, al lado de su hermana, hablando con dos mortífagos más.

Vio como Snape y Rowle avanzaban para ocupar los asientos correspondientes, ninguno de los presentes se saludó con los recién llegados. Habían dos mortífagos de pie, hablando animadamente entre ellos y finalmente los ojos de la bruja se desviaron hacia la hermosa chimenea de mármol que adornaba el lugar, la única fuente de luz.

Un hombre estaba de pie, mirando fijamente el crepitar de las llamas. El corazón se le aceleró al darse cuenta de quién era, aún cuando éste le estaba dando la espalda.

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta tras de sí y se apartó rápidamente cuando ésta se abrió, dejando pasar a dos mortífagos más. Éstos rápidamente tomaron asiento, todos los presentes estaban serios y quizás algo preocupados.

Vio como algo a su derecha se movía y se dio cuenta que Voldemort se había separado de la chimenea, mirando con atención a sus sirvientes. Los ojos del Señor Oscuro se desviaron hasta donde ella estaba agazapada en la oscuridad. Ella no deseaba verlo, por lo que bajó la cabeza antes que lograran conectar miradas.

Escuchó el sonido de una silla moverse y asumió que el mago se había sentado. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

— Es muy curioso que después de años de servicio, cometan errores tan estúpidos que pueden poner en peligro ciertas operaciones…— escuchó que Voldemort hablaba, en su voz no había ni una pizca de suavidad. Solo era frialdad, odio y crueldad.

—… Es bastante sorpresivo que sean mis mortífagos más cualificados, o eso creía yo hasta el día de hoy, y no sepan reconocer a un enemigo, que se dejen engañar tan absurdamente durante más de doce meses ¿Qué medidas debo tomar, entonces? Dime, Draco ¿Qué debería hacer?

Draco, que había bajado su cabeza y miraba la mesa con fijeza, había levantado la cabeza y miraba su amo con temor — Mi señor, yo…—

Daba la impresión que la mitad de los presentes no sabía que estaba sucediendo. Solo los Malfoy estaban tensos y pálidos, mientras Bellatrix estaba recostada del respaldar de su silla, mirando a su sobrino con cierto desprecio.

— El castigo para este tipo de errores es la muerte— Voldemort dejó que aquella oración calara bien profunda en Draco y en sus padres antes de continuar— Pero por esta vez, seré misericordioso y te daré la oportunidad de enmendarte.

— Mi señor…— un mortífago había hablado— Mi señor, disculpe, pero ¿ha habido algún inconveniente? ¿Debemos activar algún protocolo?

Voldemort había desviado sus ojos hacia el hombre — Por supuesto, Selwyn. ¿Recuerdas a Aspen Relish? Para quien no la conozca, es la pareja de más de un año de nuestro compañero, Draco Malfoy.

Hubo un asentimiento general. Hermione miró a Draco con atención. El chico parecía estar temblando, se preguntó si esa sería la chica con la que él había estado en las dos ocasiones donde ambos se habían visto.

— Pues bien, Draco, en su estupidez e incompetencia, no se había percatado que la señorita Relish ha trabajado para el grupo PHAM durante dos años y se ha colado en nuestra familia para buscar información.

Los mortífagos se agitaron. Hermione vio que Snape giraba la cabeza y miraba nervioso a Draco. El chico parecía estar tan asustado como ella en ese momento. Los ojos de Voldemort emitían destellos rojizos a cada palabra que decía. No era un secreto el disgusto plasmado en sus facciones.

— Por suerte, fue descubierta pasando información a uno de nuestros espías dentro del grupo, el cual se encargó de notificárnoslo de inmediato. Tu misión ahora será, Draco, matar a esa mujer, pero no lo harás de forma rápida. Debes dejarle claro, lo que le sucede a los traidores. Ya has jugado bastante con esa mujer, quizás alguno de mis mortífagos desee quedarse con ella, podríamos mandarla una semana a Dalvík, tu sabes que ese es uno de los cuarteles donde menos trabajo hay, y quizás mis fieles mortífagos estén desesperados por una entretención.

Hermione abrió los ojos al máximo y miró a Voldemort con terror, realmente esperaba que las palabras del hombre no significaran lo que ella estaba pensando.

Uno de los mortífagos se inclinó hacia el Señor oscuro— Estoy de acuerdo, mi señor. De hecho en mi última visita, Baldur me reclamó por su abandono, dado que allí casi no hay rebeldes que capturar. Estarán deseosos de divertirse un rato— El hombre rió como si aquello fuera algo muy normal y digno de regocijo.

Voldemort asintió y en sus finos labios de dibujó una sonrisa despiadada — ¿Lo ves, Draco? Hasta Yaxley te lo está diciendo. Yo siempre pienso en mis sirvientes, comprendo que tienen necesidades ¿y qué mejor oportunidad que esta?

Draco asintió con lentitud —Es cierto, mi señor. Agradezco su misericordia.

— Muy bien. Ahora que el tema está decidido, pueden retirarse, a menos que deseen quedarse a celebrar la última victoria lograda por Travers, que no está aquí presente. Ha destruido otra base de PHAM y ha capturado a siete rebeldes. Es algo digno de elogiar.

Hubo otro asentimiento general de aprobación. Bellatrix movió su varita y la mesa se lleno rápidamente de copas y algunas botellas. Los mortífagos soltaron un grito de entusiasmo. Draco levantó la cabeza y rápidamente llenó su vaso de lo primero que encontró. Hermione notó como las nauseas se le arremolinaban en la garganta, no podía creer que estuvieran bebiendo alcohol a esas horas de la mañana.

— Siempre pareces preparada para todo, Bellatrix— afirmó Snape mientras daba el primer sorbo a su copa.

Hermione tuve que soportar una hora de esa tortuosa escena, donde los mortífagos hablaban entre sí, chocaban sus copas y reían. Draco hablaban animadamente con su tía, parecía ya haber superado el hecho de que a su novia la fueses a torturar y violar en otro país. Era evidente que todos estaban locos.

No pudo evitar que una expresión de asco la invadiera. Era algo repugnante. Movió la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Voldemort de forma casual, palideció al darse cuenta que el hombre estaba recostado en el sillón, mirándola con fijeza y una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Al darse cuenta de que la chica lo observaba, levantó su bebida y dio un corto sorbo. Tuvo el presentimiento que el oscuro mago llevaba un rato viéndola con persistencia.

Hermione se sentía incapaz de despegar los ojos de los de él. Quizás demasiado estupefacta ante ese comportamiento, sea lo que fuera que significara, le daba miedo, mucho miedo.

No podía soportarlo, era extremadamente incomodo. No le importó si rompía alguna regla, necesitaba a salir, necesita aire… se estaba sofocando.

Solo le bastó dar dos pasos para aproximarse a la puerta, y salir por ésta sin que nadie lo notara. Supo que Voldemort seguía observándola, pero quizás el hombre no le diera importancia que permaneciera afuera.

Se apoyó en la pared y respiró ahogadamente. El ambiente allá adentro era insoportable. No lograba acostumbrarse a esa gente, eran tan desagradables. Casi podía escuchar sus escandalosas risas a través de la pared, pero tristemente no podía alejarse más.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, y Hermione se alejó de ésta con un salto. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza contra su pecho y casi se siente morir cuando ve a Voldemort salir de la habitación.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

El mago parecía haber salido explícitamente para buscarla, puesto que sus rojos y crueles ojos recorrieron el lugar antes de chocar con ella. La chica se pegó a la pared y bajó la mirada rápidamente, rogando con toda su alma que el hombre se fuera.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sola, sangre sucia?— oyó que él le preguntaba.

Su garganta estaba tan seca que tuvo que tragar con dificultad para poder responderle — Nada, mi señor. No quería ser un estorbo en su reunión, por eso salí—

Voldemort se le acercó con mucha lentitud — La reunión ha terminado ¿no lo sabes, acaso?—

Hermione sentía como si sus piernas fueran a temblar en cualquier momento — No, mi señor, lo lamento, no he prestado mucha atención—

— Mientes

La chica levantó la cabeza y no le alivió nada el hecho de que el mago oscuro estuviera sonriendo. Cada vez que ese hombre sonreía, sentía como si por su mente estuvieran pasando una cantidad de atrocidades que podría hacer con ella. Quizás no estaba tan equivocada.

— Mi señor… yo…

Voldemort levantó una mano. Hermione se quedó callada, ese gesto suyo era muy claro. La chica vio nerviosa como el hombre se le acercaba cada vez más, teniéndolo solo a unos palmos de distancia.

— La última vez que te dejaron sola, recorriste mi mansión y entraste en una habitación sin mi permiso— le susurró él con suavidad. Hermione se estremeció.

— Fue un accidente, mi señor. Eso no volverá a ocurrir, si le molesta mi presencia aquí, puedo volver a entrar— Ni siquiera sabía si estaba siendo irrespetuosa, las palabras salían solas por su boca sin que pudiera controlarlas.

Voldemort se le acercó un poco más. Hermione miró hacia arriba y lo miró, estaba demasiado cerca, ya no existía un espacio personal entre ellos. Los ojos de Voldemort brillaron con diversión mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

— Eso es lo que quiero. Prefiero tenerte vigilada—

Hermione respiró profundamente antes de moverse e intentar regresar a la habitación. Pero antes que pudiera moverse, Voldemort apoyó sus manos sobre la pared, de modo que Hermione quedó atrapada entre sus brazos, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Miró al hombre de forma interrogante, pero éste solo seguía sonriendo; como si aquello fuera un entretenido juego.

— ¿No crees que la presencia de Snape es un incordio?— le preguntó muy cerca de su oído.

La bruja empezó a temblar, no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre? ¿Había enloquecido? Se estaba muriendo de ganas de empujarlo, no quería que estuviera tan cerca de ella.

— Respóndeme— le exigió en voz baja.

Hermione ni lo miró — No lo sé, mi señor… no se a que se refiere, él es mi amo… yo —

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa desaparecía. La chica notó como el hombre se separaba y le dejaba la vía libre para escapar. Lo miró dócilmente, no sabía que faceta suya le daba más miedo, si ese comportamiento inusual o la expresión de evidente molestia que tenía ahora.

— Entra— le ordenó con frialdad.

No sabía que es lo que había hecho mal, pero igualmente le pasó por al lado sin despegarse de la pared, y entró rápidamente al salón. Como se imaginó, nadie les prestó atención. Voldemort la siguió muy de cerca, tanto que Hermione apuró el paso y casi da un salto para alejarse de su camino.

Lo vio regresar de nuevo a la mesa con paso firme. El hombre se sentó en el sillón de forma arrogante, como si fuera un trono, y empezó a golpetear la mesa con sus largos y delgados dedos con expresión de impaciencia. La chica desvió rápidamente la mirada y la dejó clavada en la chimenea.

Siguió en esa posición por lo que pensó que era una hora más. Estaba cansándose. El sonido vibrante de las copas, las risas y las exclamaciones de los presentes estaban haciendo que una chispa de mal humor la atacara. Odiaba ser un adorno. Levantó la cabeza y miró con desprecio a Snape, éste se había levantado de la mesa y hacía una imitación de algo que ella no sabía, pero que ocasionó risas estridentes por parte de los mortífagos.

Miró a Voldemort una vez más, éste jugueteaba con el líquido rojizo que tenía dentro de su copa. Estaba totalmente serio y no parecía prestarle la más mínima atención a lo que sus sirvientes hacían. No pudo evitar sentir empatía por él. Ella se encontraba en la misma situación, la diferencia es que a ella no se le permitía beber ni una gota de alcohol, algo que estaba necesitando en ese momento.

El mago pareció percatarse que la chica lo observaba, puesto que alzó un poco la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada, sin embargo no había la más mínima expresión bajo esos ojos carmesíes. Hermione volvió a ponerse nerviosa, por lo que sujetó sus manos y fingió sentir interés por la decoración que llevaba más de dos horas apreciando.

No supo si Bellatrix se había dado cuenta de ese peculiar intercambio de miradas, solo supo que la mujer se giró bruscamente, dándose cuenta de su presencia por primera vez.

— ¡Snape! ¡Te lo dije ayer, te dije que no quería ver a esa sangre sucia de nuevo aquí!— exclamó. Todos hicieron silencio, mirando alternativamente a ambos hechiceros.

El hombre pareció extrañase ante esa repentina explosión por parte de de la bruja— Tranquilízate, Bellatrix. Ella no iba a venir, fue un accidente—

La mujer se puso en pie. Hermione miró instintivamente a Voldemort, éste observaba a su futura esposa con el entrecejo fruncido, en sus labios había aparecido una mordaz sonrisa, capaz preguntándose qué pasaría a continuación. Sin embargo, su pose perezosa daba a entender que no pensaba intervenir.

— ¡Siempre son accidentes, Snape! ¡No me tienes respeto! ¡Te dije claramente que si volvía a verla aquí, la mataría!

Snape se levantó de pronto — Bellatrix… ella es mi esclava, y te exijo que no la toques.

El hombre parecía tan furioso que no se dio cuenta de la mirada de perplejidad que todos le dirigieron. Hermione se pegó a la pared sin saber qué hacer.

— No te atrevas a amenazarme— susurró la bruja con peligrosidad.

— Si le haces algo, me obligarás a atacarte— le advirtió Snape con el mismo tono.

Hermione se sentía acalorada, Snape parecía estar fuera de control, sin considerar que estaba rodeado de mortífagos y del mismo lord Voldemort, el cual no apartaba la vista de su mejor sirviente.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como un destello verde se le acercaba. Solo tuvo dos segundos para dar un salto hacia su izquierda y esquivar la maldición que iba dirigida a ella. Todos los mortífagos se pusieron en pie y escuchó uno que otro grito de sorpresa.

Cayó al suelo y miró hacia arriba con los ojos desorbitados. Bellatrix la apuntaba con su varita, pero rápidamente se daba la vuelta y convocaba un encantamiento escudo para desviar el hechizo que Snape le había lanzado desde atrás.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Snape?— cuestionó ella tan impresionada como Hermione.

— Te dije que no la tocaras— le espetó el mago con frialdad.

—Snape, ¡basta!… ¿te has vuelto loco?— exclamó Lucius tratando de acercarse a su amigo. Severus lo ignoró.

Todos los demás estaban en silencio, aunque de pie. Voldemort era el único que parecía relajado, bebía de su copa y parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho. Bellatrix le lanzó una mirada de profundo odio a Hermione mientras ésta se ponía rápidamente en pie.

— Asquerosa sangre sucia…— Hermione levantó la cabeza y le devolvió la misma mirada de rencor —. ¡Largate! ¡Ahora!

Hermione cerró los ojos durante un momento, sus piernas apenas le respondían. Todos la miraban fijamente, Bellatrix estaba muy cerca de ella con la varita en la mano. Lucius sujetaba a Snape y le decía cosas al oído. Draco tenía una sonrisa autosuficiente y daba la impresión de que esperaba que la torturaran de un momento a otro.

— ¿No me has oído, basura?— gruñó la mujer por encima de las risas de los mortífagos.

Hermione apretó los puños cuando vio que Snape se alejaba con Lucius y ambos se sentaban en la mesa, y, aunque su ex profesor parecía molesto, no intentó hacer ningún otro movimiento para ayudarla.

Sintió un golpe en el estomagó y casi cae al suelo. Notó como un chorro caliente le mojaba el suéter y bajó la vista. Tenía un largo y profundo corte en el abdomen que sangraba de forma abundante. Apoyó una mano en la pared para poderse sostener. Escuchó más risas y notó como Bellatrix se le acercaba con la varita levantada.

—Te lo has buscado tu solita. Quizás una buena dosis de dolor te haga reaccionar, sangre sucia— se regodeó ella. La emoción tiño de rojo sus pálidas mejillas. La vio levantar la varita una vez. Un chorro de fuego salió expedido de la punta y fue directamente hacia ella.

Hermione no supo que pasó a continuación, pero el miedo tomó control de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos rápidamente, levantó la mano derecha para tratar de evitar que la posible quemadura tocara su rostro y soltó un grito de pavor.

Pero el dolor nunca llegó, y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que el grito no había salido de su boca, sino de la de de Bellatrix. La mujer había retrocedido y soltaba aullidos de dolor. Todos los mortífagos corriendo a socorrerla. Snape volvió a ponerse en pie y se acercó a la bruja.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al ver que la mujer tenía todo el cabello chamuscado y su ropa estaba quemada a la altura del pecho, dejando ver una parte de su seno izquierdo. Tan confiada se sentía en que todos los presentes estaban asistiendo a la mujer, que pensó que nadie vería su sonrisa; pero se equivocó.

Voldemort, por fin había dejado de beber y miraba la chica con mucha atención, casi se podía decir que ni parpadeaba. No parecía ni remotamente interesado en el estado de su futura esposa. Hermione borró rápidamente su satisfactoria sonrisa y miró al hombre con miedo. Voldemort notó el cambio de la chica y recostó la cabeza en el respaldar del sillón, y para sorpresa de la bruja, el mago oscuro le sonrió sutilmente.

Bellatrix empujó a todos los que intentaban ayudarla y corrió hacia Hermione, casi dispuesta a estrangularla con sus propias manos. La chica cayó hacia atrás golpeándose la cabeza cuando todo el peso de la mujer la aplastó. A ella nadie parecía querer ayudarla, dado que no sintió a alguien acercarse para auxiliarla, ¡se estaba muriendo!

Notó una rabia poco usual recorrer su cuerpo, sentía como la sangre le hervía y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Quería sacarse a esa maldita de encima, era ella quien quería matar a esa mujer. Las manos de su cuello se alejaron rápidamente y todo el peso que la aplastaba contra el suelo desapareció.

Levantó la cabeza y vio como Bellatrix salía despedida a toda velocidad hacia atrás, como si algo la tuviera sujeta de la túnica. La mujer gritaba con sorpresa y los mortífagos parecían ser incapaces de saber qué hacer.

— ¡¿Que estás haciendo, sangre sucia?!— le gritó Draco yendo tras su tía.

Pero Hermione se sentía cegada, sabía que era ella quien estaba causando que Bellatrix volara por toda la habitación, pero no podía, o no quería detenerse. Finalmente la mujer se estrelló con una fuerza brutal contra una de las ventanas. El vidrio se hizo añicos y los trozos cayeron al suelo junto con el cuerpo inerte de la bruja.

Todos corriendo en su dirección y Hermione se sentó en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento. Escuchaba sus gritos desesperados mientras intentaban reanimar a la mujer.

— ¿Está muerta?— gritaba uno. Hermione levantó la cabeza.

— Está desmayada… necesitamos levantarla y sacarla de aquí.

— ¡Cuidado! Tiene quemaduras ahí ¿acaso no te das cuenta, idiota?

Hermione veía sin ver. Estaba totalmente ida. Nadie le prestaba atención y era mejor así, porque cuando se llevaran a la mujer, ella ya podía darse por muerta. Sentía una gran satisfacción por lo que había pasado, pero eso le había durado muy poco.

— ¡Granger!

Se sobresaltó al notar como Draco corría hacia donde ella estaba. Hermione se levantó con rapidez pero ya sin fuerzas. Las piernas parecían tambalearse, estaba débil.

— ¡Ya basta!

El chico se detuvo en seco y volteó bruscamente. Voldemort finalmente se había levantado de la mesa, de la cual no se había movido en todo el tumulto. Los ojos del mago oscuro brillaban notablemente, casi de forma inhuma.

— Snape, llévate a la sangre sucia— indicó sin mirarlo.

— Pero, mi señor…— lloriqueó Draco.

— Cállate,Malfoy. No te conviene que pague mi ira sobre ti en estos momentos— le contestó con un tono helado.

Hermione sentía las lagrimas de miedo amenazar con caer por sus mejillas, vio como Snape se le acercaba y la sujetaba del brazo bruscamente. Todos los mortífagos habían volteado y parecían estar tan tensos que se habían olvidado de respirar.

— Llévate a la chica, ya trataremos esto después— dijo el mago oscuro acercándose a la inconsciente bruja. Se agachó y la recogió en sus brazos, cargándola con sutileza. Los mortífagos se separaron un poco.

Hermione fue jalada por Snape, forzándola a salir rápidamente de la habitación. Pero antes de retirarse pudo vislumbrar le cuerpo de Bellatrix, con cortes en todo su cuerpo, por su rostro caía un ligero hilo de sangre. No pudo evitar pensar en que si Voldemort la iba a matar, al menos moriría con esa gratificante imagen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pensó en que Snape enloquecería, ya casi podía escuchar los gritos y las acusaciones. Era verdad que había cometido un terrible e imperdonable error, pero no pudo controlarse. Llegaron a la casa y vio como su ex profesor se dejaba caer en el sofá y se sujetaba el rostro con ambas manos. Hermione se le acercó.

— Lo siento— musitó mirando el suelo.

El hombre levantó la mirada, se veía muy molesto— ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso, Granger?

La chica negó con la cabeza, notaba como las lagrimas volvían a mojar su cara — Yo no… yo no… lo hice a propósito. Solo pensé en protegerme.

El hombre la sujetó por el brazo y la jaló hacia sí — Para eso estoy yo.

Hermione abrió los ojos estupefacta — Esa loca me atacó y yo no lo vi tratando de salvarme.

Snape apretó agarre — No me hables así, Granger.

Hermione bajó la cabeza, se sentía muy dolida y frustrada ¿Cómo se podía ser tan descarado? Snape la sujetó con mayor fuerza, haciendo que la chica levantara la cara y lo retara.

—Estás herida, voy a curarte— le dijo caminando hacia un armario y buscando una botella de díctamo.

— No es necesario que se moleste, amo— le espetó ella con cierto tono de rabia. Snape se estaba comportando de una manera irracional e insoportable.

El hombre la ignoró y destapó el frasco — Déjame ver esa herida, Granger… ¡Ahora!— ordenó con rudeza al ver la reticencia de la chica.

La bruja se quitó el suéter, quedando en ropa interior, se dio cuenta que Snape la miraba de arriba a abajo, pero desvió los ojos hacia la pared. Notaba como la herida sangraba poco a poco, pero no sentía casi dolor.

Los hábiles dedos de Snape empezaron a curarla, usando el díctamo y uno que otro encantamiento — Esas explosiones de magia se harán cada vez mas continuas, debemos hacer algo al respecto— le dijo con indiferencia.

Hermione bajó la vista — ¿Algo al respecto? ¿También me quitaran mi magia?

— No seas tonta, Granger, eso no es posible. Ya lo hablaré con el Señor Oscuro.

— La solución es muy fácil, matarme.

Snape entrecerró los ojos — Es una opción, pero no permitiré que sea esa la escogida.

Hermione sujetó su suéter con la mano derecha y se alejó de Snape, nunca se había comportado así con el hombre, estaba siendo muy grosera e irrespetuoso. Pero era humillante que esa mujer la hubiese querido matar y ella fuera la acusada por tratar de defenderse, y, ni siquiera había sido ella la culpable, su miedo fue la que la salvo.

— ¿Qué diablos haces, Granger? ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡No me vuelvas a dar la espalda!— gruñó Snape sujetándola por el brazo y jalándola hacia sí.

— ¡Como si usted deseara protegerme! No va a poner en riesgo su vida por mi— exclamó ella intentando soltarse.

— Por si no te has dado cuenta, el que te mantiene con vida soy yo. Si no fuera por mí, estarías siendo violada por todos los mortífagos de la mansión ahora mismo ¿No puedes ser un poco agradecida?

— Se lo agradezco, amo… ¿no se lo demuestro lo suficiente?—

Snape la jaló con más fuerza, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayera al suelo. El mago la sujetó y la lanzó contra la pared. La chica lo miró estupefacta mientras él se le acercaba con rapidez y la acorralaba contra ésta.

— Si me hablas así de nuevo, te voy a castigar— le susurró con suavidad. Hermione no pudo evitar notar que el hombre despedía un muy ligero olor a licor, algo que le gustó.

— Hágalo, entonces— lo retó.

Aunque la situación era muy extraña, Hermione no se esperó que el hombre sonriera con cierta perversidad, antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella, en un pasional beso que la dejó sin respiración.

Notó como las manos del hombre la sujetaban de la cintura y recordó que no se había colocado el suéter de nuevo. Tenía su torso desnudo rozándose con el fuerte cuerpo de su ex profesor. No pudo evitar que un gemido de placer escapara de sus labios. Lo que estaba pasando era algo increíble y nadie jamás habría podido predecirlo, pero para Hermione era una experiencia nueva y perfecta, y pensaba disfrutarla al máximo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**¡El próximo capítulo será fuego, fuego y más fuego! :3**

**Hell yeah!**


	7. Chapter 7

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sintió como Snape se separaba, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para que la chica pudiera apreciar su rostro. No sabía que decir, había respondido a ese inesperado beso.

Notó como sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y la respiración se le hacía errática. Vio como el mago le sonreía sutilmente, quizás dándose cuenta del conmocionado estado en el que la chica se encontraba.

Hubo un intenso silencio entre ellos durante dos segundos, ambos mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Finalmente el hombre se aproximó una vez más, haciendo que los labios de ambos volvieran a unirse. Hermione no podía procesar nada, solo podía sentir la lengua de su "amo" penetrar su boca y jugar con ella.

Las manos de Snape se volvieron más atrevidas, acariciando su desnudo torso de forma sutil. La chica colocó sus manos en el pecho del hombre e intentó separarlo un poco. Estaba disfrutando el momento, pero su mente le gritaba advertencias que cada vez le eran más difíciles de ignorar.

— Granger…— oyó que él le advertía.

No sabía si el hombre estaba consciente o totalmente ebrio, pero no le prestó mucha atención. Todo lo que había escuchado ese día, todas las atrocidades que hacían los mortífagos con las mujeres…. Y él era, desgraciadamente, un mortífago. Y estaba aprisionándola contra una pared, tocándola y besándola de una manera posesiva. Un ataque de nervios se disparó en su cuerpo.

—Espere…— susurró logrando alejarse un poco. Para su alivio, Snape aceptó.

Vio como el mago retrocedía un paso, pero sin soltar su agarre de su cintura — ¿Qué ocurre, Granger?

La chica respiró con profundidad antes de responder — ¿Qué va a hacer?

Snape la soltó de pronto — ¿Qué quieres decir?

Hermione se sonrojó una vez más ¿Había posibilidad de que hubiese exagerado? —Yo… yo pensé que… que quizás usted…

Snape estiró una mano y se la tendió a la chica. Ella la tomó con rapidez, ahora se sentía como una idiota por haber tenido semejantes dudas. Ambos quedaron uno frente al otro. El mago pasó su brazo la cintura de la joven y la atrajo hacia él.

— ¿Por qué me besó?— preguntó sin poderse contener. Snape estaba serio y la chica estuvo segura que no respondería su pregunta. No es que fuera algo de otro mundo, pero jamás esperó que ese hombre la besara y menos de esa forma.

— Llevo queriendo hacerlo desde que hace pocas semanas— le contestó con suavidad. Hermione se sonrojó notablemente.

—… y más desde la fiesta. Hoy no me pude contener.

— Pero nunca me dijo nada—

Snape le sonrió fríamente — No pensaba hacer nada

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia la pared ¿El hombre había querido besarla desde hacía tiempo? Aquello si había sido bastante impredecible. Snape soltó su cintura y en cambio, la tomó por la barbilla, forzándola a mirarlo.

— No pienses demasiado en esto, Granger. Si te disgusta, puedes estar segura que no se repetirá— le aseguró con tranquilidad.

— ¡No!— exclamó de forma forma más alterada de lo que pretendía — No quise decir nada de eso, solo que no me lo esperaba, un hombre como usted, un mortífago… pensé que habría tomado demasiado en esa reunión y quizás, pues…

— Entiendo perfectamente lo que quieres decirme, Granger— la cortó el hombre.

Hermione se removió incomoda. El agarre del hombre sobre su barbilla se acentuó, obligando a la chica a mirarlo nuevamente.

— Si crees que te haría algo contra tu voluntad estás equivocada. Ya te he dicho que no soy esa clase de mortífago.

Hermione asintió, ya más tranquila. Se inclinó hasta quedar apoyada en el pecho de su ex profesor. Éste se quedó estático durante unos instantes, antes de extender sus brazos y sujetar a la chica con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Estás cansada?— le preguntó con mucha sutileza.

—Quiero acostarme, me siento débil— le contestó, había cerrado los ojos, solo sintiendo la suavidad de la tela de su túnica rozarle la cara.

— Es debido a tu magia, ha salido bruscamente, es normal que te encuentres así— le dijo acariciando su espalda —. Pero no puedo dejarte dormir, tenemos un problema encima, y muy grave.

Hermione abrió los ojos — ¿Qué sucede?

Snape la sujetó y la alejó un poco — Lo que acabas de hacer con Bellatrix, sabes que no quedarás impune. Si por mí fuera, hasta te felicitaría… pero el Señor Oscuro se desquitará y lo más probable es que venga a buscarte aquí.

La chica palideció de inmediato ¿Buscarla? No, no podía ser.

— ¿Qué… que podemos hacer?— preguntó aterrada.

Snape se acarició la barbilla —Solo se me ocurre una cosa, no garantiza una solución, pero es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora. Él pensará que para ahora mismo, yo ya te habré castigado, y si no es así, él mismo lo hará.

— ¡Pues hágalo usted! ¡No me importan las cicatrices! ¡No podría soportar un castigo suyo!— exclamó histérica.

Snape entrecerró los ojos — Dolerá, Granger… podría darte una poción para eliminar el dolor, pero tardaría una hora en hacer afecto y temo que quizás él llegue antes de que eso ocurra y créeme que si no sintieras dolor durante su castigo, él se daría cuenta.

Hermione se alejó del hombre y le dio la espalda, todavía seguía desnuda y un horrible frío empezaba a ponerle los vellos de punta — ¡Hágalo, ahora! Podré soportarlo…

Volteó la cabeza al darse cuenta de que su ex profesor no se movía, en su rostro había una expresión de repudio e incomodidad — No quiero hacer esto.

Hermione se giró — Ya lo ha hecho otras veces— le espetó con urgencia. Ese hombre no lo entendía, prefería mil veces ser azotada y torturada por Snape que por el propio Voldemort; mucho menos quería que ese psicópata estuviera presente durante todo su dolor.

Vio como Snape avanzaba lentamente y como sacaba su varita mágica. La chica empezó a temblar, por lo que se dio la vuelta y evitó mirar al hombre. Escuchó el sonido llameante del látigo de fuego que el mago convocó.

Apoyó las manos contra la pared y respiró con profundidad. Era insólito que ella fuera a experimentar todo se dolor por algo que se había salido de su control. Solo esperaba que Bellatrix también estuviera sufriendo; ese era el único aliciente que la ayudaba a soportar la situación.

Un horrible dolor punzante se clavó en su espalda. Cayó de rodillas de una vez, sus piernas siendo incapaz de soportarlo. No se giró, y dio gracias que Snape no la hubiese avisado, mientras más rápido hiciera aquello, mas pronto terminarían. Un segundo golpe le cortó la respiración, ya las lágrimas empezaron a cursar sus mejillas. No iba a gritar.

Soportó el tercero y el cuarto, no sabía cuando el hombre iba a detenerse, pero confiaba en que lo haría cuando las marcas en su piel fueran lo suficientemente horrorosas para que Voldemort se sintiera complacido. En el quinto casi siente que pierde la consciencia, su cerebro parecía vibrar y sacudirse dentro de su cabeza.

— Basta… por favor— suplica con un sollozo.

Pero el hombre no se detiene. Al séptimo golpe, la chica se siente caer, ya sin poder tolerarlo más. Por alguna razón su resistencia es menor a la vez anterior. Oyó como el condenado sonido del látigo se apaga y como unas pisadas se le acercan rápidamente.

— Granger… ¿Puedes oírme?

La bruja notó como Snape la sujeta con delicadeza y acerca su rostro al suyo para observarla bien. Hermione se queda quieta, ya sin poderse mover. Sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera ardiendo al rojo vivo. Baja la cabeza y ve un ligero rastro de sangre en el suelo.

— Te llevaré a tu habitación— le dijo Snape guardando rápidamente su varita.

Pero antes que la chica pudiera si quiera agradecerle con la mirada, escucharon el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose y cerrándose de un golpe. Hermione se retorció, escapando de los brazos del hombre y cayendo al suelo con un golpe seco, no puede evitar que un grito escapara de su garganta al sentir como su destrozada espalda chocaba contra el suelo. Notó como Snape se ponía en pie y se aleja de ella con rapidez.

— Mi señor…— lo escucha saludar.

Se hizo un silencio. Hermione no podía ver nada de lo que estaba pasando, puesto que su cara miraba de frente hacia la pared. Sentía el estomago encogido de puro pánico.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Severus?

— Me he tomado la libertad de castigar a mi esclava, mi señor. Sentí que me correspondía a mí, dado que lo que ha hecho ésta noche ha sido mi entera responsabilidad.

Otro silencio. La chica escuchó unos pasos acercándose hacia ella, pero rápidamente éstos se detuvieron.

— Ya veo… pero no es para eso que estoy aquí.

Hermione abrió los ojos al máximo, eso no podía ser ¿Voldemort no había ido a castigarla? Ahora sentía como la rabia le quemaba también las venas.

— ¿Qué desea, mi señor?— preguntó Snape con la voz más baja de lo normal.

— Necesito que vayas a Irlanda con urgencia. Avery ha reclutado a treinta y siete magos y brujas, a según dispuestos a entregar su vida por mí… como si yo fuera a creer algo así— hubo un tono de desprecio en la voz de Voldemort al decir esto— .De igual manera quiero que vayas y revises el status de sangre de cada uno y me envíes los diez que consideres más preparados, necesito que se unan a Mcnair para que viajen a Rumania durante esta semana. No puede haber retrasos de ningún tipo.

— Pero, mi señor… no está bajo mi responsabilidad chequear los status de sangre. Yo solo me encargo de su distribución y…— se interrumpió de pronto.

— Sé perfectamente cuál es tu trabajo, Snape… Creo recordar que yo mismo te lo asigné. Pero ésta vez harás algo diferente, y sabes que solo confío en ti para esto. Necesito a los diez mejores, deben estar listos para la misión que les encomendaré.

Hermione sabía que Snape no podría decirle que no a ese hombre, por algo era su amo. Soltó un gemido lastimero para llamar la atención de Voldemort, quería que el mago oscuro volviera a ver su atroz estado. Su plan pareció funcionar porque ninguno de los dos hombres habló durante unos instantes.

—Irás ahora mismo… regresarás al anochecer para entregarme los nombres, y luego te encargarás plenamente de la supervisión. Me mantendrás informado.

—Sí, mi señor.

— Y una última cosa Severus, quiero que la poción matalobos esté en mi despacho antes de que te marches.

— Pero, mi señor… no he empezado a prepararla. No he tenido la oportunidad— declaró Snape con un leve temblor en la voz.

— ¿Y qué demonios has estado haciendo, Snape? No puedo arriesgarme a que la poción quede mal, necesito a alguien preparado y hábil, y no tengo muchos mortífagos con esos requisitos. Busca la solución de inmediato.

— No… no le tengo ninguna, mi señor…

Hasta Hermione se dio cuenta que esa había sido una pésima respuesta ¿acaso Voldemort no era, supuestamente, el mejor mago que existía? ¿Por qué no la preparaba él mismo?

— ¿La sangre sucia fue tu alumna? Dijiste que la mejor de su curso mientras estudiaba en Hogwarts… que la haga ella.

Hermione se movió un poco, pero el dolor la dejó inmovilizada. Voldemort estaba completamente loco si pensaba que ella iba a hacer para él.

— Mi señor, no estoy seguro que Granger tenga la experiencia necesaria. Además podría salir mal.

— Si la hace mal, la mataré. Debe darme las gracias porque la trato como lo haría con cualquiera de mis mortífagos.

— Pero, amo…

— Te espero al anochecer. Cura a la sangre sucia y mándala a mi mansión— le ordenó de forma cortante y cruel. Hermione notó como unas pisadas resonaban en el suelo y se alejaban, y finalmente el ruido de la puerta cerrarse.

— Granger…. ¿Puedes levantarte? Déjame curarte.

La chica se incorporó y se quedó sentada en el suelo, su alborotado cabello le cubría la cara — ¡¿Qué quiso decir?! ¿Tengo que ir a su mansión? ¡¿Sola?! Yo jamás he preparado esa poción… ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!

Snape se acercó dispuesto a curarla — ¡Maldición, Granger, cálmate!

— ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No quiero estar sola con él! ¡Y mucho menos quiero ayudarlo!— exclamó la bruja perdiendo los nervios. Snape la sujetó del brazo.

— Necesito que te tranquilices… ¡Escúchame! ¡No tenemos opción! Deberás hacerle la poción, es complicada y hay muchas posibilidades de que salga mal. Pero confío en que podrás…

— ¡No me da miedo la poción, sino él!

Snape la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Hermione se sujetó a él, abrazándolo. No supo porque lo hizo y menos le importó la reacción del hombre. Tenía terror de ir a ese lugar sola.

— Granger… todo estará bien. Iré por ti después de que termine.

— Si me equivoco, me matará…

El mago levantó su barbilla una vez más, quería mirarla a los ojos — No te matará. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien. Arréglate, debemos irnos ya…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Llevaba una hora exactamente sentada en esa pequeña, pero lujosa sala. Snape la había dejado ahí mientras se encaminaba al despacho de Voldemort. Nadie había ido a por ella, de hecho no había visto a ninguna persona pasar por aquel lugar. Todo parecía estar en un sepulcral silencio.

El corazón se le disparaba cada pocos segundos mientras intentaba recordar los ingredientes de la condenada poción. Obviamente tendría un libro para guiarse, pero igualmente quiso leer la preparación antes de salir de la casa.

Estaba impaciente, deseaba que alguien viniera y le dijera a donde tenía que ir, empezar de una vez y salir de ese momento de pura tensión. Pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacer nada, que Voldemort se olvidara que ella estaba ahí y decidiera aplazar la poción para cuando Snape estuviera disponible.

Estaba clara que la segunda opción no era probable que sucediera, así que respiró profundo y siguió esperando. Se preguntó si Bellatrix estaría en ese lugar, acostada en una cama sin poderse mover. Esa era la imagen mental que tenía desde que la atacó. Ojalá la hubiese matado de una vez, pero obviamente eso no sucedió, puesto que se habrían enterado antes.

Escuchó unos pasos y notó se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Estaba empezando a apoderarse de ella un pánico totalmente irracional. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no practicaba nada que tuviera que ver con la magia.

Finalmente apareció ante ella un chico alto, de cabello oscuro, no tendría más de diecinueve años. La expresión en su cara era de miedo disimulado, parecía aterrorizado de estar ahí. Hermione se levantó y se le quedó viendo dudosa.

— Puedes seguirme, te llevaré al laboratorio de pociones.

Ella obedeció, agradecida que fuera ese chico y no un salvaje mortífago quien la hubiese ido a buscar. Caminó tras de él sin mediar palabra, bajando mas y mas escaleras, hasta que se pudo ver al final del pasillo una oscura puerta de madera.

— Entra— le ordenó de forma seca. Hermione empujó la puerta y rápidamente el chico se dio la vuelta, regresando velozmente por donde había venido.

Era una habitación amplia, con forma de rombo. Sin embargo dos paredes estaban cubiertas con estanterías llenas de libros, cuatro con frascos de pociones y restos de ingredientes. Y las otras dos paredes restantes estaban abarrotadas de calderos de todos los tamaños, balanzas y un sinfín de instrumentos necesarios para la elaboración de pociones.

Vio un caldero en el centro de la sala, listo para usar. Se acercó y empezó sacando el libro que había traído, el que Snape le había recomendado. Recorrió todas las estanterías buscando los ingredientes que necesitaba, fue bastante sencillo. Quizás si habían grandes probabilidades de que todo saliera bien. Era un lugar perfecto y muy cómodo para trabajar, casi se sentía en Hogwarts. Su confianza estaba empezando a florecer.

Se arremangó el suéter que llevaba y se dispuso a trabajar. Era una poción complicada, pero no imposible. El único inconveniente era que tenía que estar atenta cada minuto, no podía dejar la habitación.

Odiaba hacerle ese tipo de cosas a Voldemort, quien sabe para qué propósito. Una poción que volvía a los hombres lobos indefensos ¿para que querrían eso?

Se sentó en la única silla que había en la habitación y observó todo el lugar con mucha atención. Se sentía ansiosa, apenas debían ser las cinco de la tarde y Snape probablemente fuera por ella aproximadamente a las once de la noche, eso si no se retrasaba. La poción estaría lista en una hora y media ¿Qué se supone que haría toda la noche allí sola?

Revolvió el contenido del caldero una vez más y se acercó hasta la estantería, deseaba tomar un libro y hojearlo, pero había aprendido su lección. Entornó los ojos para poder distinguir los títulos grabados en los lomos

— ¿Cómo te está yendo, sangre sucia?

Casi le da un infarto. Acostumbrada al sepulcral silencio, solo irrumpido por el burbujeante sonido de la poción; aquella voz fría y profunda la habían tomado por sorpresa. Se giró rápidamente, se puso una mano en el pecho, el cual dolía debido al brusco palpitar de su corazón.

Se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta. Voldemort estaba en el umbral de la puerta con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su oscuro pantalón. Se veía extremadamente relajado y aunque sus ojos seguían siendo inhumamente rojos, lo cual le daba un aspecto aterrador; Hermione no pudo evitar notar lo atractivo que se veía.

Quizás era su postura, tranquila y casi perezosa, como si fuera un hombre que no tenía nada que hacer, lo que lo hacía verse tan diferente. Iba vestido con un elegante pero sencillo traje de un azul muy oscuro, con una camisa blanca por debajo y una corbata gris plomo.

Se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando detenidamente, así que levantó la cabeza y conectó sus ojos con los de él. Inmediatamente supo porque le temía tanto. Voldemort había fruncido el entrecejo al ver el comportamiento de la chica. Y su expresión de supuesta ensoñación se había transformado en una seria y helada mueca.

— ¿Acaso estás sorda? Te he hecho una pregunta.

Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse. Se dio cuenta que debía revolver la poción nuevamente, así que prácticamente corrió hasta el caldero y lo movió mas energéticamente de lo que debía. Los nervios estaban empezando a traicionarla y esperaba que ellos no la hicieran cometer un error.

— Lo siento, mi señor— dijo en un susurro, dándose la vuelta y percatándose que el mago la miraba fijamente — Si, todo está muy bien.

Voldemort se acercó y examinó su contenido, pasando por al lado de la chica, que se apartó inmediatamente de un salto.

— Eso parece. Hasta ahora está perfecto.

— Si, mi señor, gracias.

Hermione retrocedió unos pasos y estuvo tentada de darle la espalda, pero no podía hacer eso. En cambio, se sujetó las manos y miró al hombre.

— Mi señor… lamento el incidente de esta mañana, yo no quería…

— Tu magia está fuera de control. Por eso los hijos de los repugnantes muggles no deberían tener tal don— le contestó sin dejar de observar el caldero.

Hermione trató de ignorarlo — Le prometo que intentaré hacer lo posible para evitar otro problema similar.

Voldemort sonrió divertido — Cuando un mago o bruja es apenas un infante, hacen cosas contra su voluntad, digamos que es normal que ocurran accidentes… en los niños— recalcó sin perder su sarcástica sonrisa—. Pero hay ocasiones donde los niños desean hacer daño, y tanto sus acciones como su magia actúan de esa forma… queriendo lastimar.

Hermione parpadeó confundida ¿De qué demonios hablaba? ¿Qué niño querría hacerle daño a alguien?

— No le entiendo, mi señor.

— Pues es muy sencillo, tu magia atacó a Bellatrix porque tú querías hacerlo daño…

Eso se había vuelto una situación peligrosa.

— Mi señor… yo no, usted está equivocado…

Voldemort rió fríamente, acercándose más a la temerosa chica — ¿Tú piensas eso? Creo que estás confundida, sangre sucia… nunca dije que tus acciones no fueran justificables.

Hermione vio a Voldemort paseándose por la habitación, sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón — Bellatrix cosechó lo que había estado sembrando. Supe que el que mantuvieras tu magia retenida por todos estos años sería algo riesgoso. Y digamos que ella buscó ser tu primera víctima.

— ¿Victima?... ¿Ella… murió?— no pudo evitar preguntar.

— Por supuesto que no ¿Crees que la dejaría morir?

Hermione no respondió. Sentía que cada cosa que decía la hacía verse más tonta. Voldemort le lanzó una feroz mirada mientras seguía recorriendo la habitación.

— Pero si voy a reconocer que me sorprendiste, tenía curiosidad por las cosas que puedes llegar a hacer.

La chica se paralizó al ver que el hombre se detenía justo al frente de ella — No puedo hacer nada, mi señor, fue un accidente, no lo hice con intención…

Voldemort sonrió levemente la notar el nerviosismo de la chica — ¿Severus te castigó?

¡Al fin! Justo lo que quería que le preguntara. Asintió con la cabeza — Si, mi señor.

Voldemort le sonrió, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad — Me parece bien...— hubo un silencio muy tenso, Hermione bajó su cabeza incapaz de mantenerle la mirada — Esa poción debe ser revuelta cada cinco minutos, y no te he visto hacerlo, sangre sucia—

Palideció. Era verdad, lo había olvidado. Se acercó al caldero y vio con horror como el líquido empezaba a humear un gas de color púrpura, cuando se suponía que debía ser de un azul oscuro. Removió rápidamente, rogando que pudiera solucionar el desliz que había tenido.

Tan concentrada estaba mirando lo que estaba haciendo, con las gotas de sudor cayéndola por la frente, que no se dio cuenta que Voldemort se había aproximado y lo tenía justo a un lado. Casi le dio un soponcio cuando notó que el hombre se había inclinado sobre ella, con sus cuerpos tocándose y con su rostro muy cerca del suyo.

Trató de obviar todo eso y siguió removiendo. Notó como Voldemort movía un poco la cabeza y la miraba detenidamente ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿Por qué se comportaba así?

— No quiero ningún error en la poción, sangre sucia, o te castigaré— le susurró muy cerca de su oído.

Se estremeció — No la habrá, mi señor.

No podía perder el control de la situación, ya faltaba poco para terminar, podía arreglarlo.

— Eres osada, sangre sucia, te lo he dicho antes…

Hermione lo miró. Sus rostros, que ya estaban cerca, ahora apenas estaban separados por dos centímetros. Notó como sus mejillas se encendían, por lo que bajó la cabeza. No se dio cuenta del brillo rojizo que cruzó los ojos del Señor Oscuro.

— No apartes la mirada, sangre sucia…— pero Hermione se sentía demasiado ansiosa para hacerle caso—. Mírame

Le obedeció — No sé a qué se refiere usted, mi señor.

— Tienes el valor de mentirme, una y otra vez. Tu falta de respeto hacia mí, no tiene límites. Eso me enfurece y me atrae al mismo tiempo… me gusta que me desafíes, porque tanto tu como yo sabemos que puedo castigarte por ello en cualquier momento.

¿Cómo la conversación había llegado a esos rumbos? Hermione tragó con dificultad — Yo no le he mentido, mi señor… nunca.

Voldemort la sujetó de pronto, obligándola a erguirse y quedar frente a él — Sé que Snape nunca te ha tocado, sé que el castigo de hoy fue una farsa, sé que tu nunca has robado sus pociones y te has curado sola… Snape no te ha castigado, solo el día que yo estuve presente, y fue como un cachorrito rápidamente a sanar tus heridas… Los dos son unos estúpidos si creyeron que pueden engañarme.

Hermione no pudo reprimir sus temblores. Estaba tan asustada y nerviosa que las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. Voldemort las vio caer por sus mejillas sin cambiar su expresión adusta.

— Mi señor… por favor.

— Pero me gusta, sangre sucia… Solo por eso no te mataré esta noche. Termina aquí, y te espero en mi biblioteca.

No tenía ni la voluntad de negarse. Lo vio salir con paso firme por la puerta sin mirar atrás. La chica rompió en llanto, estaba asustada. Sabía que nada bueno podía traer quedarse a solas con él. Limpió su cara con un pañuelo y se dispuso a apagar el fuego. Respiró aliviada al darse cuenta de que la poción había salido bien, no podía decirse que era la mejor, pero estaba bastante aceptable.

Arregló y limpió todo antes de salir y buscar la biblioteca. Recordaba donde estaba, por lo que no le fue difícil encontrarla.

Se preguntó si debía tocar antes de entrar. Pero por alguna razón, supo que eso no sería necesario. Abrió la puerta y traspasó el umbral. El lugar parecía encontrarse vacio, por lo que esperó de pie junto a una estantería, intentaba mantener la cabeza gacha. Ese lugar le daba escalofríos dado a su experiencia pasada.

Oyó como la puerta se abría y el sonido de unas pisadas hacían eco en el lugar.

—Me han dicho que la poción te quedó a la perfección. Muy bien, sangre sucia.

Levantó la vista, solo para ver a Voldemort aproximarse a ella. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera. Vio la mesa de madera pulida un poco más adelante con dos mullidas butacas, una frente a la otra.

— Esta noche no hay nadie en la mansión, así que pasaremos una noche agradable, sangre sucia.

Hermione se tensó al instante. Sin embargo Voldemort, que había hecho aparecer dos copas y estaba sirviendo un líquido amarillento en ellas, no pareció darse cuenta. Le tendió una mientras le daba un sorbo a la otra.

— Bebé— le ordenó.

Hermione obedeció como un autómata, no debía provocarle ni un solo ataque de ira a ese hombre, al menos por esa noche.

— ¿Tienes miedo, sangre sucia?—

— Si, mi señor—

Voldemort sonrió, acercándose a ella — Es lo más sensato… Puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera, ¿no es razón suficiente para tenerme miedo?

Hermione retrocedió un paso. Pero Voldemort solo rió —No te angusties, sangre sucia. Has hecho bien tu trabajo, puedes relajarte.

— Siempre hago bien mi trabajo…— replicó. Voldemort la miró con intensidad — Por eso mi amo no me castiga, al igual que como usted ha dicho que no lo hará esta noche.

Voldemort volvió a beber, en sus ojos podía verse un destello de burla.

—De la misma manera que esta mañana… ese castigo por parte de mi amo, no fue una farsa… estoy… estoy dispuesta a que usted lo haga de nuevo, si duda de ello.

Voldemort sonrió levemente — No será necesario.

Hermione se relajó internamente. Se tomó a toda velocidad todo el contenido de su copa, quizás sería la única forma en que sus nervios se mantuvieran a raya. El vaso rápidamente volvió a llenarse.

Voldemort avanzó unos pasos y dejó su copa sobre la mesa. La chica se le quedó viendo estupefacta. El hombre rápidamente llegó a su altura y pasó brazo por la cintura de mujer, aprensándola con fuerza y pegándola a su cuerpo.

— MI señor… ¿Qué está haciendo?— por alguna razón no tenía tanto miedo. Sabía que nada malo pasaría, Voldemort parecía estar diciéndoselo con la mirada.

— Desde en el que te vi aquí, sola… quise castigarte por tu atrevimiento, sangre sucia… Pero es un castigo diferente…— El hombre llevó una mano a la camisa de la chica y empezó a desabrochar los botones. Hermione notó una corriente eléctrica cruzarle por todo el cuerpo. No podía dejar de ver al mago oscuro. Su cuerpo no parecía querer responder ¿eso estaba pasando?

Voldemort la besó con fuerza, no dándole tiempo a asimilar nada. Las piernas empezaron a temblarle y amenazaban con dejarla caer. Notó una mano en su cabello, aprisionándolo, por lo que entreabrió los labios y permitió la entrada de la lengua del hombre. Respondió con fogosidad, no podía ni quería hacer otra cosa.

Rápidamente se sintió despojada de su camisa, la cual fue a parar al suelo. Notó como el hombre la levantaba y la sentaba sobre la mesa. Se sintió más pequeña ante él. Los labios del lord bajaron por su cuello, besando todo lo que tuviera a su paso. Hermione apoyó ambos manos sobre la mesa mientras soltaba pequeños gemidos.

No supo en qué momento el hombre le había quitado la única prenda que le quedaba, por lo que se encontraba con el torso totalmente desnudo. Notó las poderosas manos del mago sujetarle los senos y apretarlos con suavidad. Hermione se sentía perdida. Prácticamente se le hacía imposible respirar con normalidad.

La boca del hombre descendió hasta atrapar uno de sus pezones. Se tensó, lo que ocasionó una mirada divertida por parte del mago. Gimió audiblemente mientras lo veía acariciar todo su cuerpo. La chica lo sujetó del cabello, invitándolo a seguir. Ese simple gesto pareció encender al mago oscuro, puesto que se había enderezado para volverla a besar en los labios. Hermione sintió como la sujetaba por las piernas y la jalaban hacia adelante, hasta que su entrepierna chocó con la ya endurecida erección del lord.

Vio al hombre con los ojos nublados por el placer y la lujuria ante ese movimiento, sonreír con cierta malicia. Sin embargo en ese momento, una brillante luz los iluminó, y Hermione casi se cae cuando Voldemort se movió bruscamente, alejándose de ella.

— _¡Avada Kedavra!—_

Hermione se bajó de la mesa y corrió en busca de su camisa. Apenas se había dado cuenta que la puerta de la biblioteca se había abierto y había una persona inmóvil en el suelo.

— ¿Qué… que ocurrió?— preguntó asustada.

Vio a Voldemort, con el cabello alborotado y la corbata prácticamente desanudada, darle una patada en la cara al chico que la había llevado al laboratorio de pociones.

— Maldito gusano— siseó furioso.

Hermione se vistió rápidamente mirando a su alrededor ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Iba a tener sexo con Voldemort? Había perdido la cabeza. El mago oscuro se giró hacia ella. Parecía tan perturbado como la chica, quizás estupefacto de haber perdido el control de esa manera.

En los ojos del hombre ya no había ni un asomó de la pasión que Hermione había visto, en cambio ahora solo reflejaban desprecio y asco. Eso la afectó más de lo que se imaginó. No comprendía el repentino cambio del mago.

— Llamaré a uno de mis mortífagos para que venga a recogerte y te lleve por donde viniste—le espetó con frialdad y descontento. Hermione, que no se había abrochado la camisa debido a la impresión, se le quedó viendo sin decir nada.

Voldemort se arregló la corbata y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AHHH :(**


	8. Chapter 8

**JugoDePatilla:** ¡Sí! Ciertamente lo es… Aún habrá muchas escenas que te harán dudar sobre que pareja te gustará más al final.

**Amantedelacomida:** ¡Hola! Pues Voldemort si confía en Avery, solo que cree que Snape es el más hábil y eficiente de todos sus mortífagos. Si, Snape hará muchas cosas bien. La reacción de Bellatrix será más adelante, cuando se dé cuenta de lo que sucede. El trato de Voldy hacia Hermione ya lo verás en cada capitulo xD Snape claro que se va a enterar y Hermione no morirá virgen ;) eso ni se pregunta xD

**Painalli:** Te volverás loca tratando de elegir cuál es el indicado para Hermione jajajaja.

**Naria Glonsporte**: ¿Una semana? En el mismo día… Snape en la mañana y Voldemort en la noche ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

**Persefone Riddle**: Si, es malo :( personalmente Voldemort/Hermione me parece una pareja excelente pero poco conocida. Más que todo por el hecho de que la gente tienda a imaginarse a Voldemort con el aspecto de Rowling, quizás eso desaliente. La mayoría de las personas que leen mis fics no sabían de esta pareja y ahora les gusta :3

**Vale**: No he podido responder los comentarios pasados, se me ha pasado. Pero si, todos están muertos, sin embargo, si existe resistencia.

**Leonor Charon Friki**: ¡Holaaa! Me alegro mucho que te hayas decidido a darle un vistazo. ¡Muchas gracias! Por cierto también te agradezco la ayuda con el error de los guiones. Se me olvidó por completo mencionártelo.

**Guest: **Suelo actualizar los domingos en la noche, o sea para el lunes es probable que ya esté publicado.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sentada sola, en esa oscura habitación; esperaba que Snape viniera a por ella. Las horas pasaban lentamente y el sepulcral silencio hacía que el tic tac del reloj pegado a la pared le taladrara el cerebro.

Se pasó una mano por el pecho, alisando la camisa que llevaba puesta. Los labios le ardían y sentía como si los tuviera en carne viva. Se los tocó con la punta de su dedo índice y notó como parecían desprender calor. Podía percibir el olor de la colonia de aquel hombre impregnado en su piel. Tenía miedo que Snape se diera cuenta.

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado qué había sucedido, ella no podría darle ninguna respuesta. No había forma de justificar aquella pérdida de control, ese deseo latente que parecía haber estado escondido y oculto.

Ella nunca había imaginado que ese hombre la besara, ya había sido bastante sorpresivo con Snape, para que ahora lo hiciera el mismísimo lord Voldemort. Pero ni siquiera había podido reaccionar cuando lo vio acercarse, cuando la sujetó de esa manera. Pocas veces habían estado tan cerca, casi nunca se habían tocado; se suponía que él debía tenerle asco.

Ella no era ninguna niña ingenua. Había podido ver los rojos ojos de Voldemort encendidos, llenos de lujuria contenida, quizás él había visto lo mismo en ella. Lo que no alcanzaba a entender era cuando había desarrollado tal deseo por ese hombre, ese mago que tanto miedo y terror le inspiraba cada noche.

Él debía haber hecho algo, al fin y al cabo había tomado esa extraña bebida que él mismo le había ofrecido. Sí, eso debía ser. Y sin embargo, ahora que todo había pasado, quería verlo de nuevo, así no supiera cómo reaccionar ante su presencia. Ese breve momento, que la hizo sentir tan viva y eufórica, quería repetirlo.

No podía olvidar su aroma, la suavidad de su cabello. Pasar las manos por su pecho, desabrocharle la corbata y mucho menos sentir la dureza de su erección contra su entrepierna. El solo recuerdo bastó para que Hermione empezara a sofocarse.

Tuvo la grandísima tentación de levantarse e ir a buscarlo por toda la desolada mansión. Debía estar ahí, no iba a dejarla sola. La idea la encendió, sin embargo no se movió; debía controlarse.

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose y se puso en pie rápidamente. Su corazón palpitaba acelerado, pero al ver aproximarse la silueta de Severus Snape, se dio el gusto de relajarse por primera vez.

— Granger…— saludó él con un tono inexpresivo.

Hermione tuvo el impulso de correr y abrazarlo, se sentía tan bien de que hubiese regresado, estaba paranoica.

— ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Estás asustada?

— Pensé que quizás no regresaría— admitió ella llegando a su altura. Vio al hombre fruncir el entrecejo.

— ¿Por qué pensaste eso? Dije que vendría por ti. Supe que te fue muy bien con el Señor Oscuro.

Hermione palideció — ¿Qué quiere decir?

— Pues me envió una lechuza informándome que habías tenido éxito preparando la poción, y me dijo que me estabas esperándome en esta sala.

— ¿Y cómo sabe él que yo estaba aquí? No lo he visto…

Snape se encogió de hombros — Pues debe haberte visto, porque me dijo que te encontrabas aquí sentada.

Hermione miró a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro. Llevaba dos horas sentada en ese lugar y no había visto a nadie. Abrió los ojos nerviosa y se centró en Snape. Ahora tenía la horrible sensación de que los vigilaban

— Amo, ¿podemos irnos? Me siento cansada…

Snape arqueó las cejas, pero con un asentimiento de la cabeza, la sujetó del brazo y ambos se desaparecieron rápidamente.

Una sombra se movió en la penumbra, eliminando el encantamiento desilusionador que lo escondía hasta de sus propios ojos. Se separó de la pared, bajando el pie que había tenido apoyado en ella desde hacía unas horas. Descruzó los brazos y se metió manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Sus rojos ojos brillaron automáticamente al ver desaparecer a esa chica, sujetando el brazo de su sirviente. Había cosas que merecían su atención.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo. Hermione notó como unos brazos la aprisionaban fuertemente, hasta chocar contra un duro pecho. Abrió mucho los ojos y alzó la vista. Snape la abrazaba herméticamente, sin decirle absolutamente nada. Sonrió levemente y se recostó sobre él.

— En serio tuve miedo de que no regresara…— le admitió sonrojándose.

— Están pasando cosas muy extrañas… El Señor Oscuro no se ha enterado todavía, pero lo hará.

— ¿Cosas extrañas?— le preguntó con suavidad.

Notó como el hombre asentía — Han asesinado a tres mortífagos y dentro de un cuartel.

Hermione se separó — ¿Quién? ¿Y cómo es posible que Voldemort no se enterara todavía?

Snape alzó una ceja — No digas su nombre de esa manera…Ya debe estar en camino a saberlo, pero yo no iba a ser quien se lo dijera.

— ¿Y quién hizo eso? ¿Ya lo saben?

— No tengo idea, no fue en uno de mis cuarteles, así que no me importa mucho… Ahora dime ¿Cómo te fue con la poción? ¿Tuviste dificultades?

— Pues solo en algunas partes, por lo demás fue algo simple— le respondió con una sonrisa. Snape la volvió a apretar contra sí.

— ¿Y el Señor Oscuro? ¿Fue a supervisarte?

Hermione se encogió de hombros, fingiendo quitarle importancia — No lo hizo, no lo vi. Solo un mortífago me dijo a donde tenía que ir, y cuando terminé, me quedé en la sala donde me encontró usted.

El hombre levantó una mano y le rozó el rostro con mucha suavidad, casi temiendo hacerle daño — Debes estar exhausta.

Hermione se dejó acariciar sin apartar sus ojos de los del hombre por un segundo. Se sentía extraña — Demasiado.

El hombre bajó su mano— Deberías irte a dormir, Granger. Yo también intentaré descansar.

— Señor… — susurró al ver como el hombre se separaba y se disponía a alejarse de ella. Lo vio detenerse y darse la vuelta. No supo que decir. Retrocedió dos pasos y se sentó en sofá que tenía justo detrás. Bajó la mirada.

— ¿Necesitas algo, Granger?

La chica levantó la vista — No, señor… lo siento. Enseguida me iré a dormir.

Snape negó con la cabeza — Ve, ahora…

Hermione se puso en pie, sabiendo que no tendría sentido replicar. Le pasó por al lado al hombre y se dispuso a subir las escaleras. Podía escucharlo caminando tras ella, pero no se giró. Rápidamente llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación.

— Buenas noches, señor— le dijo sin mirarlo. Snape no respondió, por lo que se adentró en su habitación, y sin quitarse la ropa, se tiró en la cama.

No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día. Se sentía presionada de alguna forma por Snape, estaba ocultándole mucha información, las cosas extrañas que estaban pasando entre ella y el señor oscuro. Eso le hacía sentirse incomoda. Quería decírselo, pero sentía que no debía.

Se quitó la camisa y se acostó boca abajo. Cerró los ojos intentando quedarse dormida. Su cuerpo parecía arder, casi sentía las poderosas manos de Voldemort todavía sujetándola, dejando marcas en su piel. Como su boca recorría su cuello y bajaba muy lentamente…. Sus ojos brillaban de forma prepotente, su cruel sonrisa se había transformado en un gesto de perversidad…

Notó como la cama se hundía y sonrió levemente. Una mano la sujetó por el cabello, acariciándolo. Quizás ya estaba soñando, recreando todo lo que el mago oscuro le había hecho.

Sintió las puntas de unos dedos acariciar su espalda, trazando líneas en su piel. Abrió los ojos de pronto, no recordaba que Voldemort hubiese hecho eso. Miró hacia el frente sin parpadear, y se vio en su habitación, con las luces apagadas.

Las manos sobre su cabello y su espalda no se detenían, y sin embargo se sentía incapaz de moverse, ¿acaso no había estado soñando? ¡No! Estaba despierta y todavía podía sentir esas caricias.

Se incorporó un poco y giró la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer en la cama boca arriba sin apartar la vista del hombre.

— Señor…

Snape le puso un dedo sobre los labios, pidiéndole silencio. La chica vio como el hombre tampoco se había cambiado de ropa. Estaba inclinado sobre ella, muy cerca, demasiado cerca.

— Granger…

Rápidamente unieron sus labios. El mago levantó una mano y la colocó muy cerca de su cara. La temperatura de la habitación subió rápidamente mientras se besaban. Hermione aprovechó para sujetarlo por su túnica y jalarlo más hacia ella. No quería levantarse de la cama, se sentía muy bien estando así.

Pero necesitaba más, de forma que lo haló con más fuerza y odió que Snape no entendiera el mensaje. El hombre solo se apoyaba en el colchón sin dejar de besarla. La bruja se incorporó un poco y lo sujetó con más brusquedad, logrando que por fin el mago se subiera a la cama de rodillas y cayera sobre ella.

No pudo evitar soltar un gemido cuando notó el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo propio. Vio como Snape se levantaba un poco y la miraba con intensidad.

— ¿Qué haces, Granger?— le preguntó en un susurro ahogado.

Hermione se sintió avergonzada. Quizás estaba siendo demasiada impulsiva.

— Lo siento, señor… yo solo…. Si usted no quiere….

Snape entrecerró los ojos — ¿No quiero que?

Las mejillas de la chica se encendieron — Me refería… olvídelo, por favor… lo siento…

El hombre le sujetó la cara para que no pudiera apartar la vista — Explica… ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

Hermione se quería morir — Pues es obvio que usted…. No quiere…

Snape bajó la vista hacia el pequeño cuerpo de la chica y la miró con cierta sorpresa — ¿No quiero? ¿No es evidente, Granger…. que te deseo?

La chica cerró los ojos al notar como el mago pasaba el dorso de su mano por su cara — No quiero obligarte a nada, eso es todo.

— No me está obligando.

Los ojos de Snape soltaron un peculiar brillo al escuchar las palabras de la joven — Entonces… ¿Quieres que te haga el amor?

Hermione estaba temblando de los nervios, pero una corriente de excitación incontrolable la estaba poseyendo — Si…

El hombre no pensaba hacerse de rogar. Bajó la cabeza y la besó con más rudeza que antes. La deseaba, quería hacerla suya de inmediato. La escuchó gemir ante las atenciones de sus manos. Necesitaba tocarla, quería admirarla.

— Señor… por favor…

Severus empezó a desabrochar su túnica, no quería que nada se interpusiera entre los dos. Vio como la chica quería imitarlo, intentado quitarse su pantalón, pero la detuvo. Negó con la cabeza, tenía que ser él quien la desnudara.

Rápidamente lanzó la prenda a un lado y se dispuso a deshacerse de su camisa. Estaba ansioso, esa mujer lo iba a volver loco. Ya había soportado demasiado, si fuera un mortífago la hubiese tomado desde el primer día…

Sacudió su cabeza y miró a la chica; ésta tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca entreabierta. Se inclinó y besó sus labios con ternura. Jamás podría haberla violado, él no era así, y además, a fin de cuentas, era ella quien se le entregaba voluntariamente. No había nada mejor que eso.

Llevó ambas manos a la última prenda que le quedaba a la chica. Sin embargo la cara de vergüenza de la joven lo detuvo por un momento.

— ¿Aun quieres hacerlo, Granger?— le preguntó con mucha suavidad.

La bruja lo miró y asintió con la cabeza — Lo siento… es la primera vez que yo… quizás usted no quiera….

Snape la calló con un beso — Deja de decir tonterías, Granger… en estos momentos no hay nada que desee más.

Hermione se aferró a su cuerpo mientras el hombre la besaba y acariciaba con delicadeza. No hubo parte que quedara impune de ser atacada por sus labios. Rápidamente la dejó desnuda y se incorporó para verla, era hermosa. Vio como las manos de la chica iban hacia su pantalón, desabrochándolo con torpeza, pero le encantó. Se sentía embelesado.

Casi se desmaya de puro placer cuando ella rozó con sus delicados dedos la erección que aún mantenía escondida. Finalmente notó como su pene era sujetado y lo liberaban de su prisión. Hermione lo acarició dócilmente, levantó la cabeza y miró a su ex profesor con cierta malicia.

Sin embargo el hombre ya no podía más. El simple toque de su mano había sido suficiente para que estuviera a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Por lo que tumbó a la bruja con delicadeza en la cama y se posicionó entre sus piernas.

— Seré suave— le dijo en voz baja, muy cerca de su oído.

Hermione notó una presión sobre su entrepierna y soltó un quejido de dolor. Intentó separarse del hombre, pero éste la sujetó, impidiéndole alejarse. Más dolor, era como si estuvieran desgarrándola por dentro. Pero cuando Snape se quedó quieto, permitiéndole acostumbrarse a la invasión, respiró aliviada

Vio como el mago le sonreía de forma tranquilizadora, y eso fue suficiente para que se relajara. Lo vio inclinarse sobre ella y volver a empujar su miembro dentro de ella, para luego alejarse y repetirlo. Lo sujetó y clavó levemente sus uñas sobre su espalda, pero a él no pareció importarle.

— Eres hermosa, Granger.

Hermione, que no podía dejar de soltar pequeños gemidos, abrió los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa. Snape la imitó, se inclinó para besarla sin detener sus movimientos. La velocidad de sus embestidas aumentó, haciendo que la chica se quedara sin respiración.

— Y así me gustas más.

— Señor… Amo, por favor…

Esas palabras, esas condenadas palabras, lo excitaban sobremanera. La penetró con fuerza, logrando mayor profundidad. A ese pasó la chica casi soltaba gritos de puro placer. Sonrió con perversidad al verla bañada en sudor, la imagen fue suficiente para que el orgasmo lo golpeara de una forma como nunca antes había experimentado con ninguna mujer.

La escuchó balbucear algo y caer rendida sobre la cama. Él la imitó. La bruja no dejaba de abrazarlo y eso le produjo un sentimiento de ternura. Quizás fuera un mortífago, pero era el primer hombre con la que esa chica se acostaba y pensaba comportarse como el caballero que ella se merecía.

— ¿Cómo estás? — le preguntó incorporándose un poco. La vio con los ojos cerrados, parecía a punto de caer rendida debido al intenso momento y todo lo que había acontecido durante el día — ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?—

La vio negar con la cabeza, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados. Snape le sonrió nuevamente antes de besar su frente y salir de su cuerpo con suavidad, causándole un pequeño gemido a la joven. Vio que las piernas de la chica estaban llenadas de sangre y semen, así que usó su varita para limpiar todo.

Hermione se había dado la vuelta y se había quedado dormida de costado. Como se encontraba desnuda, el mago tomó la sabana y se la pasó por encima, cubriendola. Caminó hacia la puerta, sujetando su túnica y miró hacia atrás antes de salir de la estancia. Notaba una presión en el pecho, algo agradable e inquietante al mismo tiempo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

— ¿Seguro que yo debo ir?— preguntó la chica adormilada. Solo había podido dormir cuatro horas puesto que Snape la había levantado bruscamente.

Lo vio colocándose la negra túnica por encima. Su expresión era seria, casi molesta. Hermione, que se sujetaba a duras penas con la sabana con la que estaba durmiendo, se despertó completamente y miró al hombre asustada.

— ¿Pero por qué debo ir? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con esos ataques?— preguntó con seriedad.

Snape la miró — Es mejor que conste que has estado conmigo el todo el rato. No quiero que el Señor Oscuro piense que te dejo mucho tiempo sola… estamos en una situación peligrosa, Granger, muy peligrosa.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, empezaba a ponerse de mal humor debido a la falta de sueño. El mortífago era Snape, el que debía desvelarse y salir a las tres de la madrugada para cumplir las órdenes de su amo era él, no ella.

Se quitó la sábana, quedando desnuda y se acercó hasta el armario. Sin darse cuenta de la mirada que le lanzó el hombre desde el otro extremo de la habitación mientras se acomodaba la túnica.

— Si no fuera porque estamos retrasados…— gruñó mas para sí que otra cosa, pero Hermione, que lo había escuchado, se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido, sin tener idea de lo que hablaba el mago.

— Vámonos… ponte se abrigo, no quiero llegar más tarde— la apuró saliendo de la habitación a paso veloz, con la chica corriendo tras él. Notó como la sujetaba del brazo y le daba un beso en los labios antes de desaparecerse.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

— No puede ser…. No puede ser.

Hermione ni miró al hombre cuando éste dijo esas palabras. A ella no le interesaba en lo absoluto los problemas que tuviera Voldemort, de hecho, mientras más, mejor. No era agradable que ese psicópata estuviera controlando el poder en toda Europa.

Sin embargo, la escena le dio escalofríos. Estaban en lo que parecía ser un risco. Una mansión se erigía ante ella. Antes debía ser hermosa y majestuosa, pero ahora estaba destrozada y quemada. Todavía salía humo de algunas ventanas. Frente a ella, en el suelo, había al menos cuarenta personas, todas muertas, muchas con signos de evidentes torturas.

El lugar estaba abarrotado de mortífagos, cientos de hombres y mujeres que iban apareciendo cada pocos segundos. Todos estaban serios, otros parecían en shock, algunos con evidente preocupación, y uno que otro agachado, examinando los cuerpos de cerca.

— ¡Snape!

Vio acercarse a un hombre de unos setenta años, llevaba un bastón y parecía angustiado.

Severus lo miró — Hola, Efrenn. No me lo creía cuando me lo dijeron.

El viejo se tocó la frente —Inesperado, eso es lo que fue. ¿Cómo penetraron los hechizos de defensa? ¿Cómo vencieron a los nuestros? No quedó nadie vivo.

— ¿Dónde está Draco?— preguntó Snape ignorando los comentarios del hombre.

— Siendo interrogado…. Pobre muchacho, lo que le espera… según se rumoreaba, la chica que iba a desposarse con él, era una traidora y aliada del grupo PHAM. Quizás éstos se enteraron de lo que le hicieron a la mujer y se quisieron vengar, pero para su mala suerte, Draco no se encontraba aquí.

Snape asintió — Es obvio que fue una venganza, este es el único cuartel asignando para Draco. Todos estos chicos estaban bajo su responsabilidad. Necesito encontrar a Lucius.

Pero en ese momento se hizo un gran alboroto. El viejo soltó un gemido de pánico y prácticamente intentó escudarse detrás de Snape. Hermione lo miró despectivamente para luego levantar la cabeza y percatarse el origen de tanto escándalo.

Vio a Voldemort caminando a grandes zancadas entre la multitud. Iba escoltado por seis feroces mortífagos, tres a cada lado. Se hizo un silencio. La gran mayoría se arrodilló de inmediato. Solo Snape y unos veinte magos no se inclinaron.

Voldemort miró las ruinas de la casa totalmente encolerizado. Hasta Severus se tensó un poco al verlo en ese estado. Un mago y una bruja se acercaron cautelosos hasta donde estaba su amo, y se inclinaron para decirle algo en voz baja. Hermione vio como la bruja le entregaba un pedazo de papel doblado.

Voldemort abrió la hoja y empezó a leer, todavía profundamente molesto. Todos esperaron sin decir nada. Finalmente, el mago oscuro levantó la cabeza, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Se dio media vuelta y se desapareció.

Sintió como una mano la sujetaba del brazo y se dio cuenta que era Snape — Vamos, Granger. No tenemos más nada que hacer aquí.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

— Paso más tiempo en este lugar que todos mis años en Hogwarts— comentó Hermione mientras atravesaban con pesadumbre el umbral de la mansión.

Snape parecía algo pálido — Necesito saber que ha ocurrido.

— ¿Los han atacado? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Draco Malfoy?— preguntó la bruja con curiosidad.

— Si, y pues que ese es el único cuartel que el Señor Oscuro dejó en manos de Draco. Es seguro que ahora mismo este bajo un exhaustivo interrogatorio, si es perdonado, tendrá que pagar la deuda…

— ¿Qué deuda?

— Todos los mortífagos asesinados deben ser reemplazados. En decir que Draco tendrá un plazo de tiempo para encontrar treinta y ocho aspirantes a mortífagos, entrenarlos, prepararlos y todo el protocolo que eso conlleva ahora.

— No sabía que había un protocolo para ser mortífago— comentó Hermione sarcásticamente.

Snape sonrió con ironía — No lo había, pero ahora somos muchos, la mitad todavía no porta la marca tenebrosa en el brazo izquierdo.

Finalmente llegaron ante una puerta de roble. Snape respiró profundamente antes de entrar. Hermione se apoyó en la pared, sabiendo de antemano que no podía asistir a ninguna reunión de tal magnitud.

Le esperaban otras horas de martirio, de pie, sola, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada. Lo único que la consolaba era saber que una vez que Snape saliera de allí, podrían irse. Ni siquiera tenía que ver a Voldemort, lo cual agradecía en esos momentos. No tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar el hombre cuando ella estuviera delante.

Sin previo aviso las imágenes y recuerdos de la noche anterior sacudieron su mente. No había tenido tiempo ni de pensar en eso. Podría decirse que haber tenido su primera relación sexual era algo de lo cual meditar, hablar, pensar, contárselo a amigos…. Pero ella no tenía nada de eso. No podía ver la experiencia como algo más de lo que era.

No sabía si la actitud de Snape cambiaría algo a partir de ahora. Para ella todo había quedado igual. No había diferencia, y eso lo consideraba algo deprimente. Él seguiría siendo su amo, y ella una simple esclava. Quizás no para él, pero para el resto del mundo, si.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, dejando salir a una docena de mortífagos, los cual hablaban en voz baja. Ninguno le prestó atención al pasarle por al lado. La bruja esperó, sin moverse, a que Snape saliera. Pero éste nunca apareció.

Pasaron minutos y minutos, donde no se escuchaba nada. La puerta seguía entreabierta, y Hermione comenzaba a tener ataques de ansiedad. Espero media hora más y no hubo ningún cambio. Se acercó e intentó escuchar algo, pero todo estaba silencioso; como si no hubiese nadie adentro.

Diez, veinte, treinta, cuarenta minutos. Ya no podía más. ¿Dónde estaba Snape? ¿Por qué la había dejado sola? Finalmente se armó de valor y se asomó por el resquicio de la puerta, pero solo alcanzó a ver una pared. Empujó un poco más hasta que consiguió abrirla lo suficiente para vislumbrar una larga mesa de madera. En ese momento la puerta se abrió de pronto sin que ella la tocara.

Quedo de pie, en el umbral, viendo fijamente todo el centro de la habitación. Había unas personas reunidas en una mesa más pequeña en una esquina. Todos habían volteado para observarla. Reconoció a Lucius, Dolohov, Rowle, Narcissa, Yaxley, Alecto y Amycus Carrow y otros dos mortífagos. Voldemort estaba en el medio de la mesa. Todos estaban de pie, con las manos tras su espalda, menos él.

Buscó a Snape, pero no lo vio. Eso activó sus alamas.

— ¡Miren a quien tenemos aquí!

Giró la cabeza, solo para ver a Bellatrix, tan idiota como siempre, apareciendo a unos metros de distancia, con una copa en la mano. La mujer dejó su bebida y se acercó hasta donde ella se encontraba.

— Busco a mi amo— le espetó Hermione con asco.

Hubo un murmullo en la habitación, aunque pronto se lleno de risas burlonas al ver que Bellatrix hacía lo mismo, todos imitándola como focas entrenadas. Hermione les lanzó una mirada de odio.

— Él no está aquí, sangre sucia inmunda… Pero eso no importa, porque tú y yo — señaló a la chica y luego hacia ella misma— Tenemos unos asuntos que arreglar.

Los mortífagos se emocionaron como si hubiesen activado un parlante. Se acercaron hacia donde estaban las dos mujeres mientras comentaban y le daban palabras de ánimo a Bellatrix. Vio que la bruja sacaba su varita mágica.

Hermione suspiró — Solo estoy buscando a mi amo. Nada más— repitió.

La mujer se golpeó la palma de su mano con su arma sin dejar de sonreír cínicamente. Ambas se veían fijamente a los ojos, casi sin parpadear.

— ¿De verdad crees, que después de lo que me hiciste, saldrías impune e ilesa? Maldita escoria. Ya te haré pagar.

Tuvo la tentación de disculparse, ese fue su primer instinto. Pero no, no con esa mujer… ¡jamás! Se quedó estática, sin moverse, esperando que la enferma mujer hiciera su primer movimiento. Total, no tenía como defenderse.

— _¡Crucio!_

Hacía un tiempo que no sentía semejante dolor. Era algo agonizante e insoportable. Gritó al sentir como su cuerpo parecía estarse quemando. Tuvo la tentación de pedir que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo.

La maldición paró, y ella se puso de pie, ignorando la risa de la mujer y la de los mortífagos. Escuchó uno que otro silbido, seguro de burla hacia ella, pero no hizo caso.

— ¿Piensas que porque tu magia barata se salió de control, podrás enfrentarme ahora? ¡_Crucio!_

No supo cuentas veces fue atacada y torturada con la dichosa maldición. Solo supo que una tras otra, tras otra otra vez, todas, se puso en pie, enfrentando con la poca dignidad que le quedaba a esa bruja. Se sentía a punto de desfallecer. Notó una patada en las castillas por parte de los uno de los mortífagos. Alecto la sujetó del cabello y la arrastró de nuevo por el suelo, hasta dejarla de rodillas frente a Bellatrix.

Ya no creía poderse levantar, todo el cuerpo le dolía. Vio como Bellatrix la sujetaba de la cara y la golpeaba con fuerza en una de sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, basura?— oyó que le decía.

Otro golpe, uno tras otro, en todo su cuerpo. Su espalda dolía, sus huesos parecían estarse astillando bajo su carne. Notaba el ligero chorro de sangre salir de su nariz. Alguien la sujetó del cabello de nuevo, obligándola a gritar y ponerse en pie. Abrió los llorosos ojos y miró hacia el frente. Era como ver todo desde un telescopio invertido. Las risas y voces de los presentes le llegaban amortiguadas. Pudo ver a Voldemort, sentado en la mesa, tomando una bebida.

No se había movido de allí en toda su tortura. Algo en el corazón de Hermione parecía estar rompiéndose, al ver su expresión calmada e indiferente ante la horrible humillación que le estaban dando. Pero debía ser sensata, ese hombre debía estarse divirtiendo mucho, viendo el espectáculo, sentado en su lujoso sillón.

Cayó al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza. Sintió como la ponían boca arriba y jadeó ante el dolor. Ya no aguantaba más, estaba hecha polvo. Bellatrix se había desquitado muy bien.

— Y ahora, me cansé de tener que seguir soportando tu asquerosa presencia todo el tiempo en mi mansión. Snape que se busque otra esclava para abrirle las piernas. Tú ya eres un pedazo de porquería inservible.

Hermione esperaba ver el rayo verde impactarla, pero éste nunca llegó. De hecho en el salón se había hecho un silencio sepulcral. Todos estaban callados.

— Pero… mi señor— La voz de la mujer había tomado un dejo de incredulidad.

— Te he dicho que basta, Bellatrix. Ya déjala.

— Mi señor, sabes que tengo que vengarme de lo que me hizo, esta maldita…. No puede ser que este viviendo todavía.

— Eso no te corresponde a ti.

— Pero…— replicó ella— ¡mírala! Mi señor… esta moribunda, un solo movimiento y…

— Debes sentirte muy superior, ¿cierto Bellatrix? Enfrentar a otra bruja sin varita… vaya forma de demostrar tu valía.

Hubo otro silencio. Hermione no sentía ni la respiración de alguno de los presentes. Bellatrix parecía haberse quedado muda.

— Amo… ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Una bruja? ¿Ella? ¿Por qué….?

— Si, Bellatrix, una bruja…. Dado que te venció patéticamente sin necesidad de tener una varita. Y tu…— se interrumpió— no eres más que una cobarde… No puedes vengarte de una persona indefensa ¿Qué sencillo resulta, verdad?…me has decepcionado.

Otro silencio, más largo y profundo que el anterior.

— Lárguense todos. No quiero verlos— espetó Voldemort con un toque de furia en la voz — ¡Suéltame, Bellatrix! ¡No te he permitido tocarme! ¡Quiero que te vayas! ¡Ahora mismo!

Se escuchó un murmullo general. Hermione notaba las pisadas hacer eco en su mejilla derecha cuando todos los presentes se retiraron. Pronto reinó de nuevo el silencio.

— ¿Puedes levantarte?— Escuchó que el mago le preguntaba de forma helada.

La chica apoyó ambas manos sobre el suelo y levantó un poco los hombros. Todo le dolía horrores. Quedó sentada en el piso. Su rostro debía estar sumamente hinchado, y de su nariz no paraba de emanar un chorrito de sangre. Notó como Voldemort la veía. Eso la hizo sentir tan avergonzada.

Bajó la cabeza, sin poderse mover más.

— Lamento…— se detuvo para respirar, hasta eso le dolía —. Lamento haber entrado. Solo buscaba a mi amo…

— Mandé a Snape a Hogwarts. Quiero que ceda el cargo de director, y ahorita mismo está entregando todo lo pertinente a su sustituto.

— Yo… no lo sabía… estaba esperándolo afuera, como me ordenó.

— Y no obedeciste.

Hermione levantó la cabeza, pero rápidamente la bajó. No quería que ese hombre la viera en esa situación tan lamentable.

Voldemort apretó los puños. Miró a la chica a sus pies, que estaba a punto de empezar a llorar. Sabía lo que estaba sintiendo. Él mismo gozaba causar ese afecto en sus enemigos y sus víctimas. Observó a su alrededor y con un movimiento de su varita, la habitación quedó totalmente aislada. Nadie podría entrar, ni escuchar lo que allí dentro sucediera.

— Levántate— le ordenó con frialdad. Vio sus inútiles intentos por hacerle caso, pero estaba tan herida que le resultaba una tarea titánica.

No estaba de buen humor, y mucho menos quería rebajarse, pero debía hacerlo. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la chica y la sujetó del rostro con suavidad. Hermione sollozó ante el toque.

— Voy a curarte— le dijo en voz baja. Como temeroso que alguien lo escuchara.

— Mi señor… no es necesario…. por favor… no — no deseaba que él la tocara una vez más. No quería que el hombre que la había desnudado, que había llegado tan lejos en su intimidad, la viera de esa manera. Así fuera él.

— ¡Basta!— gruñó él, empezando a recitar conjuros que eran apenas unos murmullos.

El dolor iba remitiendo, pero no el de su corazón. Su dignidad estaba quebrada. Voldemort no dejaba de observarla mientras seguía sanándola. La chica ni lo miraba a la cara.

— Ya estás bien, sangre sucia— dijo él poniéndose rápidamente en pie y guardando su varita.

Aunque el dolor se había ido, aún estaba algo mareada. Igualmente lo imitó y se levantó. Intentó alejarse unos pasos, pero le fue imposible. De modo que Voldemort la sujetó antes que cayera al suelo.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?— le preguntó él con evidente molestia. Hermione intentó separarse, pero el mago no la soltaba.

— Mi señor… — protestó, levantando su cara para mirarlo con reproche.

Voldemort no le prestó atención. La tenía bien sujeta, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Parecía estar absorto mirándola fijamente. Hermione se relajó ante su toque. Era algo que no podía evitar.

— Ya estás bien…— le repitió con suavidad.

Hermione asintió, empezando a enrojecerse ante esa profunda e insistente mirada — Gracias… muchas gracias, mi señor…

Se hizo un silencio. Hermione ya no sabía ni a dónde mirar.

Voldemort pareció reaccionar, puesto que la chica lo vio mover un poco la cabeza y parpadear — Quiero besarte…

Su corazón dio un brinco tan brusco que el pecho le dolió. Ahogó un jadeo ante eso. Vio como las pupilas del hombre se dilataban de pura emoción.

— No…

No quería pasar por eso de nuevo. No quería que él la siguiera tocando, que jugara con ella. Que luego la humillara y permitiera que le hicieran daño. No deseaba nada de eso. Hizo un mini intento de separarse, pero fue tan débil que imaginó que Voldemort ni se dio cuenta.

Los labios del hombre estaban muy cerca de su cara. Avanzaba de forma muy lenta y parsimoniosa, quizás preguntándose si ese "No" era real; cuestionándose si la chica entre sus brazos le negaría esa caricia. Y aunque estaba molesta por la vez anterior, era imposible resistirse a un hombre como aquel.

Finalmente sintió los labios del mago hacer contacto con los suyos. Era algo celestial, perfecto… pero antes que ambos pudieran profundizar el contacto, se oyó un golpe a la puerta que los obligó a separarse de golpe. Hermione retrocedió, ya totalmente furiosa ¿Por qué demonios siempre alguien debía interrumpirlos con una puerta?

Miró hacia Voldemort y vio que éste la miraba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Capaz pensando lo mismo que ella.

— En otra oportunidad— aseguró con un sensual y provocativo siseo, que hizo que las piernas de la chica se tambalearan.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, permitiéndole el paso a Snape. Hermione se acercó hasta él de inmediato.

— Mi señor… — preguntó el mirando hacia la chica.

— Tu esclava estaba prestándome un servicio, Severus. Mientras no venías. Parecía encontrarse sumamente preocupada por tu breve ausencia.

Snape bajó la vista a Hermione —Lo lamento, mi señor… espero haya hecho un buen trabajo para usted.

Voldemort sonrió, relamiéndose los labios — Excelente…

Si Snape encontró extraño ese perturbador gesto, no lo mostró, puesto que había sonreído complacido — Muy bien, mi señor… con su permiso, me retiro. Arreglaré los últimos detalles de la entrega y le notificaré las novedades mañana.

Voldemort asintió sin perder la sonrisa — De acuerdo, puedes irte.

El hombre hizo una inclinación y haciéndole una seña a Hermione, ambos salieron por la puerta sin mirar atrás. Voldemort clavó sus rojizos ojos en la espalda de la chica, bajando lentamente… Su sonrisa se borró de golpe para ser reemplazada por una peligrosa mirada. Era hora de darle una pequeña visita nocturna a esa joven bruja.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NUEVO CAPITULO, CADA VEZ SE PONDRÁ MAS INTENSO… SOLO BUSCANDO CUAL DE LOS DOS MAGOS ES EL MAS PERFECTO PARA NUESTRA QUERIDA BRUJA! :3 SI LES GUSTÓ REGALENME UN REVIEW :3**

**PD: CREE UNA PAGINA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRÉ PEQUEÑOS ADELANTOS; COMO CONVERSACIONES, ESCENAS, PROXIMOS PROYECTOS, IMÁGENES. SI DESEAN AGREGARME PUES AQUÍ ESTÁ.**

**w w w. facebook PrincessPanchali12**

**(Todo junto)**

**O simplemente búsquenme como "Princess Panchali"**

**(Tiene la misma foto de perfil que mi profile de Fanfiction)**


	9. Chapter 9

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Se arregló rápidamente la corbata y entró en la habitación con paso firme. Se sentía sumamente extasiado. Miró hacia el frente al notar una inusual corriente de aire helado golpearlo en el rostro. Se dio cuenta que las puertas del balcón estaban entreabiertas, y vio la figura de una mujer apoyada en la baranda, dándole la espalda.

Se terminó de ajustar la corbata y se aproximó a un espejo ignorando a su acompañante. Se percató que en los puños de su blanca camisa se podían apreciar unas dispersas pero evidentes gotas de sangre. Se quedó absorto mirándolas, como si no pudiera comprender de donde habían salido.

Escuchó como la mujer se movía y giró la cabeza. Ella ni siquiera parecía haber advertido que él estaba allí, observándola. La idea lo irritaba, pero igualmente caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba.

— Bellatrix.

Ya ni siquiera se sobresaltaba con su voz, tan acostumbrada a sus fantasmagóricas apariciones. La bruja se dio la vuelta con parsimonia, tenía una copa en la mano derecha.

— Mi señor— lo saludó con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

— Pensé que te vería allá abajo— le comentó Voldemort acercándose a ella y quitándole el vaso.

— No tenía ánimos— le respondió con suavidad, mirando como el hombre apuraba las últimas gotas de su vino.

Voldemort le lanzó una mirada divertida — ¿Tu? Difícil de creer.

— En estos momentos mi único objetivo es esa maldita niña… es a ella a quien quiero torturar, los demás son irrelevantes.

El mago oscuro asintió solemnemente, pero no dijo nada. Bellatrix lo miró con avidez, esperando que él le respondiera algo.

— Mi señor… ¿Por qué no me dejas matarla?

Voldemort hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano y se dio la vuelta — ¿Cuántas veces vamos a tener que hablar de esto, Bella?

La mujer lo siguió — ¿Necesitas a esa chica, mi señor?

Voldemort se giró — ¿Necesitarla?

— Para alguna misión, algún trabajo… ¡lo que sea! Es la única explicación lógica para el hecho de que la protejas.

La bruja retrocedió un paso cuando Voldemort se le aproximó con rapidez, quedando solo a unos centímetros de distancia.

— Yo no la estoy protegiendo, Bellatrix. Cuida tus palabras— le advirtió con un tono helado.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos. La mujer negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la cama, sentándose en el borde. El Señor Oscuro la miró atentamente.

— Es una sangre sucia, y se atrevió a atacarme, casi me llega a… — respiró profundamente—… a matar. Y aún así, yo no puedo tocarla.

Voldemort levantó una mano— Tu empezaste eso, no ella. No voy a castigar a esa chica por intentar defenderse.

Bellatrix levantó la cabeza — Es una sangre sucia, hemos torturado y asesinado a muchos… ¿en qué se diferencia ella?

Voldemort se llevó una mano a la frente, como si estuviera perdiendo la paciencia. Bellatrix guardó silencio de inmediato al verlo. Sin embargo no podía evitar que su sangre hirviera de rabia. El hombre se sentó a su lado en la cama.

— Bella… querida, no voy a explicarte esto de nuevo. Es verdad, todo lo que dices, y puedo llegar a comprender tu situación. No te detendré tus intentos de torturar y divertirte con la sangre sucia, pero no te excedas.

— ¿Solo porque es la esclava de Snape?— replicó la mujer.

— Si— afirmó el mago oscuro. Alargó una de sus manos y acarició el rostro de la mujer de forma sutil — Debes respetar eso.

Bellatrix tomó la mano de Voldemort y la sujetó entre las suyas — Él se cansara de ella pronto, y en ese momento me desharé de esa impertinente.

Voldemort asintió quedamente — Pero solo en ese momento. Mientras tanto, puedes divertirte un rato abajo, te dejé uno de los esclavos para ti, aún está consciente. Mañana traerán ocho nuevos, y te los regalaré todos ¿te gusta la idea, querida?

Bellatrix rió antes las suaves palabras de su señor. Éste sonrió pérfidamente ante el gesto de la mujer.

—Prefiero divertirme contigo, mi señor… lo de esta mañana fue fantástico y quiero repetirlo— le dijo mientras se le acercaba y lo besaba con pasión. Las manos de la mujer fueron hasta la chaqueta del hombre, la cual intentó desabrochar.

Voldemort alzó una mano y sujetó a Bellatrix del cabello para poder profundizar ese beso, notaba un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo y necesitaba más. Pero cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con el cabello de la mujer y lo notó liso, bajó su mano. Esperaba sentir los sutiles rizos de esa sangre sucia.

Se separó de la bruja y la miró con fijeza.

— ¿Mi señor…?

Voldemort ya se había levantado de la cama — Sabes cómo me gusta estar contigo, Bellatrix. Pero esta noche tengo trabajo y debo salir.

La mujer, que respiraba irregularmente, se le quedo viendo absorta — ¿No puede esperar unos minutos?

El hombre se abrochó rápidamente su chaqueta — Tu sabes que no, Bella. Hazme caso, baja, diviértete. Vendré en unas horas.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta dando grandes zancadas, e ignorando la imagen de Bellatrix en la cama, salió por está dando un portazo. Se apoyó en la pared y respiró profundamente. Tenía que hacer lo que llevaba pensando desde que esa chica se había ido. Necesitaba hacerlo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

— Se ve apagado, señor — comentó Hermione después de un rato en silencio. Snape seguía sentado en la mesa, viendo unos pergaminos.

— No pasa nada, Granger— le respondió sin mirarla.

Otro silencio.

— ¿Es por lo de Hogwarts?— se aventuró a cuestionar.

Snape levantó la cabeza — ¿Y cómo sabes de eso?

Hermione se encogió de hombros — Voldemort me lo dijo.

—Granger, no lo llames por su nombre… y si, esa es la razón. Ha sido un golpe que me haya quitado el control del colegio para dárselo a un mortífago inepto. Es imposible no tomármelo como un insulto.

La chica se recostó en la mesa, apoyando la cara sobre sus brazos — Lo siento. ¿Y es algo permanente?

— Realmente espero que no lo sea. Debido a estos recientes ataques, me ha pedido reforzar el entrenamiento de los mortífagos que tiene en el exterior.

Hermione alzó la cabeza — ¿Ataques? ¿Cómo el de hoy? ¿Alguien los está atacando?— era imposible no mostrar un tono de emoción en su voz. Snape la miró.

— Digamos que sí. Asesinaron a más de treinta mortífagos.

— ¿Y por que Draco es el culpable? ¿Ellos no saben defenderse?

Snape guardó los pergaminos — Pues él es el responsable de sus entrenamientos. Ya decían algunos que Draco es todavía muy joven para coordinar el entrenamiento de otros magos y brujas. Pero si creo que eso fue una venganza, por lo que le hicieron a esa mujer que era novia suya.

— Pues lo tienen merecido— replicó Hermione con enojo. Snape la miró con intensidad — Lo siento, pero… lo que le han hecho, la han mandando a un lugar desconocido para que un montón de hombres la torturaran, la violaran y la mataran… No puedo más que alegrarme por lo que les pasó.

— Espero que nunca repitas esas palabras nuevamente, Granger… y menos delante de otras personas. Pero ¿quieres saber lo gracioso? Que no fue allí donde torturaron a esa mujer. Fue otro cuartel, mucho más lejos, en Dalvík. Es muy complicado llegar hasta allá. Los rebeldes fueron a atacar el único cuartel que Draco dirigía, porque pensaron que quizás, él estuviera allí. Pero se equivocaron.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que los violadores están sanos y salvos?

Snape asintió —Granger… la gran mayoría de los mortífagos son así ¿no te lo he dicho antes? Aunque los que se encuentran en Dalvik fueran asesinados, tendrías muchos otros que ocuparían su lugar.

Hermione se dejó caer en la mesa una vez más — Maravilloso— dijo con sarcasmo.

Snape la miró con atención. Finalmente se puso en pie — Escucha. Lo mejor es que te vayas a dormir, ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces te he dicho esto. No has descansado nada, y por mi culpa.

Hermione lo imitó. Vio como el hombre bordeaba la mesa y se le acercaba — Usted tampoco ha descansado.

— No te preocupes por mi…— le dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre ella y le daba un corto beso en los labios. — Ahora debo irme—

Hermione ladeó la cabeza — ¿A dónde va, señor?

Snape le sonrió levemente — No tardaré… espérame despierta.

Hermione rió en voz baja, Snape le devolvió el gesto antes de separarse de ella. — Voy al exterior, a Ucrania. No creo que me lleve mucho tiempo. Mejor vete a dormir de una vez. Nos veremos en un momento.

Hermione quedó sentada en la mesa mientras veía salir al mago. No entendía como los vecinos muggles no se asustaban al ver a ese hombre vestido completamente de negro caminar por las oscuras calles.

Se bajó y subió rápidamente a su habitación. Se cambio de ropa y se tiró en la cama. Estaba realmente exhausta, tanto que no le llevo ni tres minutos quedarse totalmente dormida.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lo vio salir por la puerta y desaparecerse casi al instante. Salió de la oscuridad después de unos minutos y caminó con paso lento, cruzando la calle, y aproximándose a la puerta principal. Consultó la hora, ya era la una de la madrugada.

Había estado esperando durante media hora para asegurarse que Snape se fuera, y lo más importante, no se llevara a la sangre sucia consigo.

La verdad es que llevaba semanas queriendo saber la razón del porqué su sirviente llevaba a su esclava para todas partes, incluso hasta a reuniones importantes. Pero poco a poco, esa curiosidad fue opacada. Ya no lo interesaba saber esas razones, de hecho le agradaba en cierta manera ver a la chica más seguido.

Muchos dirían que estaba loco, considerando que tenía una mujer como Bellatrix en su cama; y más cuando estaba a punto de casarse con ella. Pero esa chica… esa sangre sucia le gustaba, y no pensaba buscarle explicaciones a eso. Quizás era su notable inocencia, algo que ya no acostumbraba ver.

Abrió la puerta y entró con mucho sigilo a la solitaria casa. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, pero aún así sacó su varita y se lanzó un encantamiento desilusionador, volviéndose invisible. Subió las escaleras con mucha precaución, la madera bajo sus pies tendía a crujir, algo que no había notado en sus múltiples visitas a esa casa.

Generalmente era un maestro en el escondite, nadie podría notar su presencia si él no deseaba que esa persona lo supiera. Ahora, se sentía torpe. Finalmente, después de mucho sudar y aguantar la respiración, logró llegar al piso superior sin hacer ruido. Se irguió y abrió la puerta de la habitación que tenía al frente. Entró.

Era una estancia tan triste y aburrida como su dueño. Supo de inmediato que era la habitación de Snape, había un armario, un par de muebles y una simple cama. Se preguntó si la sangre sucia tendría una habitación o dormiría en el sótano.

Si la encontraba abajo, acostada en el suelo… probablemente le exigiría a su mortífago que le dieran una habitación.

Sacudió la cabeza, no iba a hacer eso. Ella era una esclava y tenía que dormir encadenada a una pared, eso era lo que correspondía. Salió de la habitación con paso firme. Ahora lo atacaban las dudas, quizás lo mejor era que dejara la estupidez y se largara de allí. Tenía una hermosa mujer esperándolo en la cama, y él perdiendo su tiempo viendo a una niña tonta. Estaba volviéndose loco.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación, y se dispuso a bajar de nuevo las escaleras cuando un sonido lo alertó. Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y vio a Hermione salir de la habitación contigua. Parecía estar apenas consciente, se frotaba un ojo y su expresión de somnolencia era notable.

— ¿Severus?— preguntó adormilada.

Voldemort se quedó de piedra. La vio encogerse de hombros y regresar a su habitación. Tenía los sentidos tan agudizados que casi escuchó la cama crujir.

La mente del hombre volvió a funcionar "_¿Severus?" _¿En qué momento un esclavo podía llamarte por tu nombre? Voldemort se recuperó de golpe y caminó en dirección hacia la habitación.

Entró rápidamente y la vio acostada, totalmente dormida sobre las suaves sabanas. Eliminó el encantamiento y se apoyó contra una de las paredes, dejando que la oscuridad de la noche lo ocultara.

Se veía extremadamente débil y cansada, algo que lo motivó. El deseo por despertarla y ponerla de rodillas ante él se estaba volviendo algo incontrolable. Quizás podría llevársela a su mansión durante un par de horas.

No se dio cuenta que estaba soltando su corbata poco a poco, se sentía ahogado. Vio como la chica se movía, cambiando se posición y quedando acostada de lado, justo mirando hacia donde él estaba de pie.

Fácilmente podría dejarla inconsciente, desnudarla y tomar ahí mismo. Pero para aplacar un deseo sexual tan básico y rudimentario ya tenía a Bellatrix, a esta chica la quería para algo más.

Se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó en ésta. Estaba esperando que ella despertara, quería que lo viera. Levantó una de sus manos y acarició el rostro de la chica con el dorso. Ella susurró algo y giró la cabeza, pero él no detuvo su caricia.

— Amo…

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort brillaron momentáneamente, pero sin dejar de tocarla. Hasta que finalmente la bruja abrió los ojos. Giró la cabeza para ver a quien le pertenecía la mano y se encontró de lleno con esa penetrante mirada.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Hermione se quedó paralizada sin saber que hacer o decir; y el hombre estaba totalmente serio, solo sus ojos parecían emitir destellos que destacaban en la oscuridad. Lo vio curvar los labios en una leve y despiadada sonrisa.

— Mi… mi señor…

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos de forma divertida, le daba un inmenso placer verla tan asustada por nada — Estás sola.

Hermione giró la cabeza nerviosa — ¿Y… mi amo? ¿Dónde está mi amo? ¿Dónde estoy?

El Señor Oscuro paró su caricia — Quiero que te tranquilices y recuperes algo de tu cordura. Mira a tu alrededor, tranquila… no voy a hacerte daño por eso ¿cierto?

La chica obedeció, notando de inmediato que estaba en su habitación. Miró al señor oscuro y tragó con dificultad. La pregunta ahora era ¿qué hacía él allí? Pero, por supuesto, no la hizo.

— Snape está en una misión fuera del país. Y tengo entendido que se tardará bastante en volver. Es una casualidad que tú y yo siempre nos encontremos cuando él está lejos de aquí.

Hermione no se movió. Ya no se sentía tan asustada, ahora solo los nervios la tenían paralizada. Vio como Voldemort se le aproximaba un poco más. Su sonrisa, cruel, confiada y perfecta hicieron que los pelos se le pusieron de punta. Giró la cabeza y vio parte de la camisa sobresalir de las mangas de su oscura chaqueta, había un pequeño rastro de sangre manchando los puños de la blanca tela. Abrió los ojos estupefacta.

—Tengo todas las posibilidades para que nadie nos interrumpa esta noche.

— ¿Esta noche?— le preguntó confundida. De inmediato se dio cuentas que de lo idiota que había sonado.

Voldemort asintió lentamente — Si, esta noche… No quieres quedarte sola ¿verdad?

Hermione tragó con dificultad — Mi señor… es que… esta noche, me siento muy cansada, no he dormido en…

Voldemort la sujetó y la sacó de la cama. Hermione se dejó hacer, el hombre olía tan bien y se veía irresistible, y sin embargo esa sangre la había descolocado.

— Si estás cansada, puedes dormir en mi cama toda la noche— le dijo seductoramente mientras pasaba sus labios por el cuello de la chica.

— Mi señor… — gimió sin poderse contener — mi señor… está sangrando.

Voldemort se detuvo y la miró fríamente — ¿Sangrando?

Hermione se separó un poco y señaló su manga derecha — Ahí.

Voldemort levantó el brazo y miró las gotas de sangre. Había golpeado a su último prisionero por haberle respondido mal, había olvidado que su camisa se había manchado. Sonrió al recordarlo, y sin embargo pudo ver la expresión de miedo cruzar el rostro de la chica entre sus brazos.

— ¿Esto es lo que te molesta?— le preguntó. Ella se mordió los labios — No te preocupes, querida. No creo que me veas mucho tiempo con esto puesto.

Hermione se ruborizó, más que todo porque él nunca le había dicho "querida" aunque no sonaba ni dulce ni romántico en sus labios.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes conmigo? O si prefieres podemos hacerlo aquí mismo, pero este lugar se ve tan… inapropiado— lo último lo dijo en un susurro contra su oído. Las piernas se le tambalearon en el acto.

Era increíble la seguridad y falta de escrúpulos de ese hombre, no preguntaba, no avisaba, solo decidía que ella se iba a acostar con él esa noche, y así debía ser; algo que Hermione encontraba retorcidamente atrayente. Su voz volvió a sacarla de su ensoñación.

— Vámonos—

Hermione no supo en qué momento se había desaparecido. Solo parpadeó y ya estaba en una habitación totalmente distinta. Voldemort la sujetaba con fuerza de la cadera. Con un movimiento de la mano del hombre, Hermione vio como una chimenea a su izquierda se encendía.

No le dio tiempo ni de admirar el lugar, pero asumió que se encontraban en su mansión. Notó una mano en su barbilla y como la forzaba a girar la cabeza. Vio esos brillantes ojos rojos admirándola antes de sentir los poderosos labios del hombre sobre los suyos.

Respondió a ese beso tímidamente, todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido que no la dejaba reaccionar. La lengua de Voldemort rápidamente invadió su boca, dejándola sin respiración. Pudo notar la mano del mago bajando lentamente hasta ir desabrochando uno a uno los botones de su camisa de dormir.

Hermione notaba como ésta se abría más y más, hasta que su torso quedó totalmente desnudo. Las manos del hombre rápidamente atraparon sus senos mientras su boca descendía por su cuello. Soltó un gemido de placer cuando los dientes del mago presionaron suavemente sobre su clavícula.

La bruja pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Voldemort mientras él la seguía besando. Notaba la suavidad de la tela de su traje rozar su piel, por lo que sintió la necesidad de quitárselo. Bajó los brazos y, tragándose los nervios, empezó igualmente a desabrochar los botones de su chaqueta.

El Señor oscuro no parecía ni darse de cuenta de nada, pero cuando ella hizo el intento de separar la prenda de su cuerpo, él se movió permitiéndole el movimiento. Ya más animada, hizo lo mismo con su camisa. De modo que rápidamente ambos terminaron desnudos de la cintura para arriba.

Quería separarse un poco para poder admirarlo, pero antes siquiera que pudiera pensarlo, el hombre detuvo sus besos y le susurró peligrosamente en el oído.

— Arrodíllate.

Le obedeció de inmediato. Cuando posó sus rodillas en el suelo, miró hacia el frente y supo de inmediato lo que el mago quería. Se sonrojó.

Voldemort soltó una risa muy suave mientras llevaba una mano a su cinturón y se lo sacaba. El simple sonido hizo que Hermione temblara de expectación. Nunca había hecho algo como eso, pero con ese hombre se sentía confiada, como si aquella no fuera su primera vez.

Vio como se desabrochaba el pantalón y como liberaba su ya imponente erección. La chica levantó una mano y la sujetó con delicadeza, logrando una mirada de deseo por parte de Voldemort. Ni siquiera pensó en lo que iba a hacer; acercó su boca lentamente, hasta introducir el miembro del hombre en ella.

De inmediato notó como unos dedos la sujetaban delicadamente por el cabello, obligándola a moverse de atrás hacia adelante. Movió la lengua y acarició con ésta toda la longitud del pene. Voldemort soltaba muy sutiles jadeos de placer a cada movimiento que ella hacía.

—Quisiera que pudieras ver lo hermosa que te ves así— le dijo en voz baja. Hermione sonrió internamente, pero sin detenerse. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó en esa posición, pero finalmente Voldemort la forzó a ponerse en pie y la besó de una manera demandante y nada sutil.

— Te has portado muy bien— le susurró al oído. Hermione soltó un grito de dolor cuando le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Sintió como la alzaban del suelo, y enredó sus piernas en la cintura del mago oscuro. Éste rió mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo. Ambos cayeron en la cama, lo cual hizo que Hermione empezara a sentir oleadas de excitación.

— Toda esta ropa estorba— comentó el señor oscuro mientras sacaba su varita de no se sabe dónde y pronunciaba unas simples palabras que los dejo a ambos totalmente desnudos.

Hermione se incorporó un poco, con los ojos abiertos como platos y las mejillas sonrojadas. Realmente estaba pasando, Voldemort estaba desnudo frente a ella…

_¡DesnudoDesnudoDesnudo!_

Era tan atractivo así como con ropa. Hermione escuchó su risa antes de dejarse caer en la cama de nuevo. Voldemort se encontraba acostado encima de ella, y el peso se sentía muy bien. Gimió audiblemente cuando uno de sus pezones fue atrapado por los labios del hombre, el cual parecía bastante entretenido chupando y succionando aquella sensible parte. Sus manos tocaban su cuerpo sin ningún recato, como si ella le perteneciera. Hermione contuvo la respiración cuando lo sintió bajar cada vez más.

— Mi señor…

Pero ignorando sus palabras, Voldemort metió su cabeza entre las piernas de la chica logrando que ésta se sobresaltara. Sintió la cálida lengua del hombre acariciar su intimidad, lo hacía lentamente, sin apuro. Como si fuera un dulce que era mejor saborear.

Hermione se retorcía en la cama sin poder contener los gemidos que salían de su garganta. Finalmente después de varios minutos, Voldemort se incorporó para besarla, mientras uno de sus dedos se introducía en el interior de Hermione. Se tensó un poco, pero los labios sobre los suyos la hicieron olvidarse de tal cosa.

— Eres deliciosa— escuchó que le decía, al mismo tiempo que sentía como un segundo y tercer dedo entraban en su cuerpo.

— Mi señor….

El mago la miró con mucha intensidad — ¿Me quieres dentro de ti, Hermione? Dímelo… dime qué quieres que te penetre ahora, y yo te llenaré de placer…

Hermione se sonrojó — Si, por favor, mi señor…. Hágalo.

El hombre sonrió perversamente antes de sujetar sus muslos y separarlos para colocarse él, entre las piernas de la bruja. Hermione respiraba irregularmente; cerró los ojos, pero una mano en su cara la obligó a abrirlos nuevamente. Voldemort sonreía burlonamente y negaba con la cabeza.

— Quiero que me mires mientras lo hago. Y deseo escucharte gemir en mi oído, mientras sientes como me hago dueño de tu cuerpo.

Hermione asintió ya totalmente excitada. El hombre se inclinó sobre ella para besarla, y justo en ese momento sintió una presión en su entrada. Sujetó los brazos de Voldemort mientras éste se movía, y de un solo y suave empujón entraba en su cuerpo.

La chica se arqueó ante la dolorosa punzada que la atravesó, se sentía algo incomoda. Pero notó como Voldemort la sujetaba de la barbilla para besarla, antes de empezar a moverse en un lento vaivén.

— Eres muy estrecha— oyó que le decía — eres una mujer hecha para mí.

Cuando el hombre amentó la velocidad de sus embestidas, Hermione perdió la noción del tiempo. Solo podía gemir audiblemente mientras intentaba mantener algo de aire en sus pulmones. Sentía que no podría soportar ni un minuto más.

Notó que los movimientos del hombre se volvían cada vez más erráticos, se abrazó a él y se dejó llevar por el orgasmo. Voldemort enterró su cara en el cuello de la chica antes de imitarla. Hermione soltó un leve gemido, que se transformó en un quejido cuando notó los dientes del hombre morderla juguetonamente en su barbilla.

Ambos cayeron exhaustos en la cama. Si la chica pensó que el hombre se levantaría de inmediato, se equivocó. Voldemort parecía estar sumamente relajado en esa posición como para moverse. Hermione se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en la cama.

— Mi señor… creo que debería regresar. Mi amo puede llegar y…

—Me dijiste que querías descansar, pues descansa— le contestó él sin mirarla.

— Si, mi señor… se lo agradezco, pero mi amo…

— Escúchame bien— la chica se encogió un poco cuando lo vio sentarse a su lado de una forma repentina — Te lo he dicho varias veces, ninguna orden de algún mortífago sobrepasa la mía. Yo te ordeno que te quedes aquí, y lo que Snape diga, me trae sin cuidado. Si él sabe lo que le conviene, se quedará callado y regresarás cuando yo te diga.

Hermione asintió. Temía por lo que podía pensar Snape si llegaba la casa y no la veía.

— Además, ahora eres mía.

La chica se le quedó viendo — ¿Qué quiere decir, mi señor?

Voldemort se puso en pie mientras tomaba su ropa — Muy sencillo, que yo paso a ser tu amo a partir de este momento.

_No…_

— Mi señor… yo… no estoy de acuerdo— la voz empezó a temblarle. Voldemort se giró y la miró.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

— ¿Por qué quiere que yo sea su esclava?

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos de forma peligrosa — Tengo mis motivos.

—No me gustaría que el señor Snape dejara de ser mi amo.

Voldemort que se estaba abrochando la camisa, se detuvo. Sus ojos parecían arder — ¿Y por qué no?— gruñó.

— Era mi profesor, y aunque sea muy severo conmigo y me tiende a castigar. Sigo aprendiendo mucho con él. Ya me he acostumbrado a sus reglas, no me gustaría empezar de cero. Además, mi señor… usted tiene a su esposa, ella… usted sabe el odio que me profesa, no querría problemas. Le aseguro que mi amo jamás me tocará.

Voldemort se le quedó viendo — ¿Esas son tus únicas razones?

Hermione contuvo la respiración — Si, mi señor… por favor…— respiró aliviada cuando lo vio encogerse de hombros.

— Pero te quedarás aquí esta noche— le dijo con suavidad.

— Quisiera darme un baño, mi señor.

Voldemort asintió — Espera aquí.

Hermione se quedó de piedra cuando lo vio salir de la habitación rápidamente. No tenía idea de a dónde iba ahora. Se recostó en la cama y esperó.

Mientras tanto, Voldemort caminaba de vuelta su habitación. No sabía porque lo hacía, no tenía ninguna necesidad, aún así, quería divertirse un rato. Abrió la puerta y vio a Bellatrix acostada en la cama, leyendo un libro. Vio como se incorporaba y lo miraba extrañada.

—Mi señor, has llegado más rápido de lo previsto.

La ignoró olímpicamente y se fue hasta uno de los armarios. Lo abrió y miró su contenido — ¡Elfo!— llamó con rudeza.

La pequeña criatura apareció ante los ojos de los dos presentes. Hizo una inclinación y miró a su amo. Voldemort señaló el armario — ¿Todo esto está limpio?— le preguntó fríamente.

— Sí, señor… lo traje está tarde, todo muy limpio ¿necesita el amo que limpie su ropa también?

Voldemort desvió su vista de la criatura para verse de soslayo en el espejo que había en la pared de la frente. Su aspecto era muy descuidado, estaba despeinado y su camisa estaba por fuera, con algunos botones desabrochados.

— Por ahora no, ya puede sirte— le indicó acercándose al armario y tomando una de las batas.

Vio como Bellatrix se sentaba en la cama con la intención de ponerse en pie — Mi señor… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Le pasó por al lado sin mirarla — No molestes, Bella.

La bruja se levantó — Mi señor, pero esa bata es de mujer…

Voldemort se paró en la puerta — Es porque es para una mujer—

La vio abrir la boca estupefacta antes de cerrar la puerta y alejarse de allí. Llegó rápidamente a la otra habitación, y, quitando los hechizos de protección, accedió. Vio a la chica de pie frente a una de las ventabas. Se tapaba con las sabanas de la cama.

— Date un baño, te traje esto — le dijo tendiéndole la ropa — Puedes dormir aquí, nadie entrará.

— ¿Qué habitación es ésta, mi señor? Si puedo saberlo…— preguntó sujetando la bata.

— Una de mis habitaciones privadas. Ahora, date un baño y duerme. Le diré a Snape que venga a buscarte en la mañana.

Hermione palideció. No quería que Snape fuera a buscarla a esa habitación, aunque sabía que no tendría sentido replicar. Vio a Voldemort ponerse la chaqueta y tratar de alisar su cabello. Su aspecto denotaba claramente lo que acaba de hacer, pero prefirió no decirle nada.

El hombre la miró de pronto — Ven aquí.

Hermione se acercó. Voldemort se puso la corbata sobre sus hombros, haciéndolo parecer rebelde y sexy. La sujetó por la barbilla, y la chica lo miró sin parpadear — Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, sangre sucia ¿entendido?— le dijo antes de darle un fuerte beso en los labios. La soltó y se alejó caminando hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarla. Le lanzó una última sonrisa traviesa antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Buff me llevo como cuatro horas escribir ese lemon, borré demasiado. Pues espero les haya gustado, y si es así, no olviden regalarme un review! :3**

**MI PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK, POR SI DESEAN AGREGARME.**

**w w w. facebook PrincessPanchali12**

**(Todo junto)**

**O simplemente búsquenme como "Princess Panchali"**


	10. Chapter 10

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

— ¡Se llevaron a mi hijo! ¡Se llevaron a mi hijo!— chillaba una mujer de forma desesperada.

Todos guardaron silencio. Muy pocos eran los que se atrevían a ver a la pobre mujer. Uno de los hombres se puso en pie y avanzó hasta la desdichada.

— Ven, Margareth. Tranquila.

— Ray… Tienes que ayudarme a encontrarlo, tienes que ayudarme a salvarlo— la mujer se abrazó al hombre y sollozó audiblemente.

— No podemos hacer nada.

— ¡No digas eso! ¡No es muy tarde! Deben… deben estar en camino, podemos interceptarlos. ¡No puedes permitir que se lleven a Robert!

El hombre llamado Ray negó con la cabeza. Nadie hablaba, todos parecían encontrarse muy consternados como para reaccionar.

— Han pasado seis horas, Margareth.

La mujer rompió a llorar. Incapaz de mantenerse en pie, cayó al suelo. Muchos fueron los que se levantaron a ayudarla. Ray soltó un suspiro y se dio la vuelta. Todavía podía escuchar los sollozos perforar sus tímpanos.

— Denle una poción para que pueda tranquilizarse— ordenó lúgubremente.

Un chico se le acercó rápidamente — Ray, sabes que no tenemos los suficientes suplementos como para permitirnos gastárnoslos.

El hombre bajó los ojos al chico — Tu sabes perfectamente que Robert morirá. Lo menos que podrías darle es un maldito momento de paz a esa mujer, acaba de perder a su hijo.

Vio inmediatamente como la mirada de joven se ablandaba y asentía con la cabeza. Dio unos cuantos pasos y se aproximó hacia la ventana. Estaba lloviendo a cántaros. El silencio era roto solo por el continuo golpeó que hacían el agua contra el techo de la casa.

— Ray— escuchó como lo llamaban. Se giró.

Una chica se le acercó — Han capturado a ocho de los nuestros.

Ray palideció — ¿Cuándo?

— Hace diez minutos.

Un hombre se levantó de pronto. Había estado cerca de la chimenea sin intervenir — Esto ya es demasiado, Ray. No podemos seguir perdiendo vidas de esta manera.

Ray se dirigió a él — ¿Que quieres decir con eso, David? ¿Qué insinúas?

David apretó los puños. Todo el lugar estaba en completa tensión. La mujer miraba a los dos magos intercaladamente.

— Que no puedes pedirle a estos chicos que arriesguen su vida. Todos tenemos la opción de huir y escondernos. Dada la situación, creo que es lo más sensato.

La mujer se le adelantó — Hablas como si fuera un juego. ¡Estás equivocado, David! ¿No lo ves? ¡No tenemos opción!

— ¡Si la tenemos! En menos de media hora hemos perdido once personas.

— ¡Nosotros hemos matado a casi cuarenta de los suyos! ¡Podemos hacerlo! ¡Tenemos el poder, pero nos falta el valor!— la mujer parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia.

David la ignoró — Ray, la mitad de nosotros no poseemos varitas, no tenemos ayuda de nadie. Apenas si nos alcanzan nuestros suplementos. N siquiera podemos hacer una miserable poción mulitjugos. Ellos nos llevan una inmensa ventaja. Él es demasiado poderoso para nosotros solos.

Ray asintió —Es la verdad— la mujer lo miró furiosa — Por ese motivo he buscado ayuda. Charlene, no me mires así. David tiene razón.

La mujer bufó algo incoherente antes de respirar profundamente — ¿Qué quieres decir con una ayuda?

Ray sonrió levemente ante el desconcierto de sus interlocutores — Ya debe estar en camino.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tomó un sorbo de café mientras pasaba rápidamente las páginas del periódico. Era algo completamente tonto, dado que él sabía y autorizaba las noticias antes que salieran publicadas. Escuchó como la puerta se abría y levantó la cabeza.

Bellatrix apareció con una expresión sombría y deprimente. Voldemort entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. La mujer llegó a su altura y se sentó en la silla más alejada que encontró. Hubo un silencio entre ambos.

— Bella ¿te sientes bien?— le preguntó irónicamente. No es que le importase mucho, pero era mera cortesía.

— Estoy bien, mi señor

Voldemort le lanzo una mirada totalmente inexpresiva antes de volver a su lectura. Escuchó como la bruja llamaba al elfo y le pedía el desayuno. Volvió a alzar la taza y tomó otro sorbo de café.

— Mi señor…

Levantó la vista una vez más. Bellatrix lo miraba de una forma tétrica.

— ¿Has pasado la noche con una mujer?

Se hizo otro silencio. Voldemort se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla y sonrió de forma implacable. Al ver la expresión de duda de la mujer, no pudo evitar que una fría risa saliera de su garganta.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso, querida?

Bellatrix no respondió. Había empujado su plato hacia al frente y observaba la mago con fijeza, exigía una respuesta. La sonrisa de Voldemort se ensanchó, aunque volvió a prestar atención a su taza de café.

— No digas tonterías, Bellatrix.

— ¿Para quién era la bata que te llevaste anoche?— le preguntó con la misma frialdad. Voldemort arqueó una ceja, aunque su expresión era de profunda diversión.

— Eso no te incumbe. ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacerme esas preguntas, Bellatrix? Dime, ¿Desde cuándo te crees con la autoridad para cuestionar las cosas que hago?

Esta vez había un claro tono de descontento en la voz del mago oscuro. Bellatrix parpadeó confundida antes de mirar hacia la pared. No podía evitar que su sangre empezara a hervir de pura rabia.

Voldemort, por su parte, entrecerró los ojos de forma peligrosa. Golpeteó la mesa con sus dedos, cosa que era usual cuando su mal humor se hacía presente. Bellatrix lo observó rápidamente.

— Lo siento, mi señor. No fue mi intención…

Voldemort hizo un gesto con su mano, como quien zanjado el asunto — No estuve con ninguna mujer, Bellatrix, si es lo que te preocupa. Y no voy a responder más preguntas estúpidas.

La mujer asintió sin decir nada más. Voldemort cerró el periódico de golpe y se le quedó viendo. Se llevó una mano al cabello y se lo aplastó, se puso en pie y se sentó muy cerca de la mujer. Ésta lo observó fijamente.

El Señor Oscuro le sonrió levemente antes de tomar su mano y besársela. Inmediatamente notó como la bruja se relajaba y le devolvió a la sonrisa. Voldemort se regodeó internamente, que fácil era mantener a una mujer contenta.

— Han llegado los ocho prisioneros. Yo tengo que viajar esta noche, pero puedes divertirte con ellos.

Bellatrix asintió — Gracias, mi señor, pero creo que hoy no tengo ánimos para eso. Iré a darle una visita a Narcissa.

Voldemort notó una punzada en la cabeza. Que la mujer hubiese rechazado su generosa propuesta de interrogar a los recién llegados le había causado una leve molestia; pero aún así, sonrió.

— De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras.

Bellatrix le dio un breve beso en los labios antes de ponerse en pie — Mejor me voy preparando, mi señor. Le dije que estaría allí temprano.

El hombre asintió levemente. Vio como la mujer hacía desaparecer su plato, que prácticamente había dejado intacto y se dirigía hacia la salida. Voldemort se recostó del respaldo y se acarició las sienes. Era estresante lidiar con esa mujer. Ni siquiera sabía por qué demonios se iba a casar con ella.

No tenía idea de cuento tiempo llevaba en esa posición. Mirando la pared persistentemente, como si se sintiera maravillado con ella. Estaba de muy mal humor, y era seguro que alguien pagaría por ello.

Escuchó un golpe en la puerta y giró la cabeza. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a la sangre sucia parada en el umbral. Ésta lo miraba nerviosa, estaba vestida con el mismo pijama con el que la había encontrado. Parpadeó varias veces, había olvidado darle algo de ropa, estaba tan cegado anoche que se había olvidado de ese detalle.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano y la joven se acercó algo temerosa.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?— le preguntó bruscamente.

La bruja pareció notablemente ofendida. Voldemort ladeó la cabeza y soltó un suspiro.

— Te dije que no salieras de la habitación— le dijo de forma obstinada.

— Lo siento, mi señor… pero mi amo no ha venido a buscarme. Quizás, si usted pudiera llevarme de vuelta, le estaría más que agradecida.

— ¿Yo? ¿Llevarte? — se burló él — Esperarás que Snape te venga a buscar.

Hermione bajó la mirada a su ropa — ¿Qué pensará mi amo cuando me vea vestida así?... mi señor

Voldemort hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano — De acuerdo — aceptó de mala gana — Yo te llevaré—

— Gracias, mi señor— respondió ella al ver como se ponía en pie. Pero de pronto el mago oscuro se detuvo.

— Deberías desayunar — le dijo volviendo a sentarse. Hermione se estrujó las manos, se sentía horriblemente incomoda estando así.

— Mi señor… puedo desayunar en la casa de mi amo.

Voldemort le lanzó una mirada helada y despectiva — ¿Que te hace pensar que tienes opciones? Siéntate, desayunarás.

Hermione obedeció — No quiero causarle problemas, mi señor… claramente se nota que no está de buen humor, lo menos que quiero es ser un estorbo— le dijo mientras un delicioso plato aparecía frente a sus ojos.

El mago apretó su mano derecha y miró a la chica con furia. No estaba dispuesto a soportar insolencias y faltas de respeto. Pero se obligó a calmarse, debía reconocer que esa chica no tenía ninguna culpa por la actitud de Bellatrix.

La vio comer de forma parsimoniosa, no podía despegar sus ojos de su rostro. Ella parecía darse cuenta, pues estaba sonrojándose y evitaba su mirada.

— ¿Has descansado?— le preguntó con suavidad. Su ira parecía estar aplacándose por momentos.

Hermione asintió, por fin, viéndolo a los ojos — Es una habitación muy cómoda.

Voldemort se inclinó hacia ella. Hermione dejó caer el tenedor ante la impresión de tenerlo tan cerca. Vio como los brillantes y despiadados ojos del mago la detallaban. Eso la hizo tensarse de inmediato.

— Termina tu desayuno, debemos irnos — le indicó.

Hermione se apresuró y rápidamente su plato estuvo vacio. Voldemort se puso en pie, con la chica imitándolo. Le tendió el brazo y ella lo sujetó de inmediato. No pudo evitar estremecerse al recordar el tacto de la suave tela de su taje contra su piel. No supo si el hombre también había sentido algo, puesto que justo en ese momento, cuando se tocaron, él había bajado sus ojos hacia ella, pero sin decirle nada.

Notó una sacudida y como sus pies se despegaban del suelo. Abrió los ojos, totalmente asombrada. Estaban en su habitación. Su cama estaba tal cual como la había dejado, y supo de inmediato que Snape no había regresado de su misión.

— Gracias, mi señor — le dijo, soltándose y alejándose unos pasos de él.

Voldemort no respondió. Vio como la joven se separaba y tuvo el urgente impulso de llevársela de vuelta. Dio un paso y la sujetó de la mano, jalándola un poco hacia él. Vio como la chica se ponía nerviosa y sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa. Era estimulante verla así.

No estaba seguro si debía permanecer mucho tiempo con esa chica. La tentación por volver a estar con ella se estaba volviendo algo molesto. Pero no podía hacerlo, ya había aplacado su deseo, no tenía ninguna necesidad de estar buscándola de nuevo. Ahora debía enfocarse en su futura esposa, su tonta futura esposa.

Quería decirle algo. No se había percatado en qué momento la había estado halándola más hacia su cuerpo; pero la temblorosa chica ya había entrado en sus brazos.

— Mi señor… mi amo puede llegar en cualquier momento…

No podía más. Puso sus largos dedos sobre la barbilla de la joven y la besó. Su mente trabajaba a toda máquina; si a Snape se le ocurría entrar a esa maldita habitación, lo mataría en el acto. Estrechó a la chica entre sus brazos y empezó a acariciar su cuello con las yemas de sus dedos. La escuchaba gemir, pero sabía que estaba inmensamente nerviosa. Se separó de pronto.

— ¿A que le temes?— le preguntó molesto — ¿Qué Snape llegue? ¿Qué importa eso?

Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente — Fue usted quien me dijo que no debía decirle esto a nadie. Si mi amo nos ve…

Voldemort se giró y miró la puerta con ferocidad. No tenía ningunas ganas de matar a su mejor mortífago, prácticamente era su mano derecha y no podía perderlo por un momento de lujuria. Observó a la chica y se alejó de ella.

— Es verdad, sangre sucia. Y eso debe mantenerse así— gruñó antes de darse la vuelta.

Hermione se quedó de pie, mirándolo, totalmente alucinada ante sus abruptos cambios de parecer. Voldemort se acomodó la corbata y la observó atentamente.

— Probablemente tú seas, a partir de ahora, la encargada de elaborar todas las pociones que necesite, dado que Severus no tendrá el tiempo — le aseguró con frialdad —. Me encargaré que Snape te dé todos los detalles.

Hermione asintió despacio. Vio como el hombre le lanzaba una última mirada antes de desaparecer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Narcissa Malfoy iba con una bandeja en la mano. La colocó cuidadosamente sobre la mesita que tenía justo al frente y se sentó junto a su hermana.

— Bella, ¿quieres beber algo?

Bellatrix negó con la cabeza. Se enderezó y miró fijamente la bandeja que tenía delante.

— ¿Dónde está Lucius?— preguntó quedamente.

— Ya viene.

La bruja asintió. Se sentía sumamente mareada.

— Bella, ¿Qué ocurre? Pocas veces te he visto así.

Bellatrix respiró profundamente — El Señor Oscuro… creo que está con una mujer.

Narcissa parpadeó varias veces, quizás tratando de comprender la información — Es absurdo, Bella. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Bellatrix miró a su hermana — Anoche… anoche me rechazó, Cissy. Se fue, durante horas… me dijo que tenía trabajo. Pero no era cierto, eso lo sé. Y vino a las tres de la mañana, prácticamente desvestido, con el cabello alborotado, buscando una bata para alguien… y se llevó una de las mías, y es obvio que era para otra mujer. Te lo digo, tenía a una en la mansión.

Narcissa abrió los ojos totalmente desconcertada — ¿Una mujer?— se interrumpió al ver entrar a Lucius. Bellatrix alargó una mano y se llenó una de las copas que tenía más próxima.

—Vaya, Bellatrix. Comenzamos temprano — comentó el hombre mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposa.

— No juegues conmigo, Lucius. No estoy de humor— le espetó la bruja.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Aún sigues pensando en la sangre sucia?— se burló el mago. Narcissa lo miró de mala manera.

Bellatrix negó con la cabeza — Antes esa pequeña inmunda era mi prioridad, ahora tengo otro asunto más interesante. El señor Oscuro tiene una prostituta.

Lucius rió — No me digas.

— Bella, te aseguro que debe ser una equivocación. Sabes que el Señor Oscuro muy pocas veces se ha interesado por otra mujer. Además, te ha escogido a ti. Se ha deshecho de Caroline para casarse contigo. Y sabes perfectamente que Caroline es una mujer muy hermosa— comentó Narcissa acompañando a su hermana en la bebida.

Bellatrix la miró — ¿Estará con ella? No es un secreto que Caroline desea volver a estar con él. Bueno, honestamente ¿Qué mujer no quisiera estar con un hombre como él?

Lucius parpadeó y Narcissa se removió incomoda.

— Bueno, yo soy una de esas mujeres— le contestó en voz baja.

Bellatrix la miró — Ya tienes a Lucius, siempre has sido muy conformista, Cissy… Sin ofender— añadió dirigiéndose al mago.

—Tranquila, Bellatrix. Me lo tomé como un cumplido— le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa sarcástica.

La mujer le devolvió el gesto mientras bebía un sorbo de vino. Narcissa suspiró y se dirigió a su hermana.

— Como te seguía diciendo. Seriamente dudo que el Señor Oscuro esté con Caroline. Además ella no tiene ninguna necesidad de usar tu ropa, Bella. Si es verdad lo que dices, es muy probable que fuera una mujer que encontró por ahí y quiso pasar un momento con ella.

Bellatrix apretó la mandíbula. Lucius rió, pero enseguida desistió al ver la mirada asesina que su cuñada le dirigía.

— ¡Vamos, Bellatrix, vamos! No seas tonta. El Señor oscuro ha estado con todos nosotros y jamás mostró el más mínimo interés en estar con otras mujeres. De hecho cuando algunos mortífagos traían esclavas, él se alejaba. No puedo asegurarte que no hubiese bebido anoche y capaz si, consiguió una mujer y se la llevó a la mansión. Pero si me lo preguntas, seriamente lo dudo.

Narcissa asintió — ¿No se lo preguntaste a él?

Bellatrix asintió. Se sentía algo deprimida de estar teniendo esa conversación — Me lo negó. No me quiso dar ninguna explicación por la bata que tomó.

Lucius se recostó en el sofá — Entonces son insistas.

La bruja levantó la vista — Tu puedes averiguarlo, Lucius.

El hombre abrió los ojos — ¿Averiguar qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

— Tú debes pasártela con los mortífagos y esas mujeres que se consiguen. Quizás veas al Señor Oscuro.

Narcissa puso mala cara y Lucius se enderezó — ¿Yo? ¿Con mujeres? He hecho muchas cosas, Bellatrix, pero no ando con mujeres — le espetó molesto.

La mujer asintió — Si, si, por supuesto. Pero podrás ayudarme. Si ves alguna conducta inusual, me lo dirás.

— Si… para que le vayas a decir al Señor Oscuro que yo te dije… por supuesto.

— No seas idiota. Solo necesito asegurarme. Y si está con otra mujer, la mataré… eso asegúralo— le contestó con un tono helado.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Se sentía abrumada. Las manos le temblaban por momentos. Trataba de acomodar toda la casa, pero le estaba resultando una tarea complicada. Ahora si tenía un gran problema encima.

Quizás podría echarse la culpa, no debió haber permitido que Snape la besara, y muchos menos que lo hiciera Voldemort. Quizás con Snape podría haberlo aceptado, pero nunca pensó en que el Señor Oscuro también la buscara de esa manera.

Toda la situación se había vuelto inverosímil. No comprendía porque esos dos hombres deseaban estar con ella. Consideraba que nunca les había dado motivos. Y ahora, no podía evitar sentirse algo atraída por los dos.

Al principio pensaba, que dada su condición, tampoco sería muy prudente negarse. No creía que Snape pudiera forzarla a algo. Pero con Voldemort todo era muy diferente, no podía imaginarse diciéndole que no a él. Tenía que estar clara con eso. Prefería mil veces dejarse hacer, a que ese hombre decidiera violarla o algo parecido.

Miró por la ventaba y notó que llovía. Se sentía deprimida, ansiaba poder recuperar su libertad y escapar de todos esos miedos; pero sabía que esos días, si llegaban, estaban todavía muy muy lejos.

Se subió a una silla y empezó a acomodar los libros que había en un pequeño mueble. Dado el cuidado regular que le daba a la casa, todavía permanecía todo limpio. Bajó y se miró en uno de los espejos. Sus labios estaban enrojecidos y le ardían un poco. Se los tocó con suavidad e su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

Imaginaba por que los tenía así. Voldemort la había besado toda la noche, hasta el último momento en que la había dejado dormir. Pensó que sería un hombre implacable y dominante, quizás hasta cruel. Pero se había equivocado. Era notablemente diferente a Snape, que había resultado ser atento y dulce con ella. Pero, aunque Voldemort había resultado ser muy posesivo, también era apacible y parecía tener todo el tiempo de mundo para hacer lo que quería.

Notó que sonreía estúpidamente y borró el gesto de su cara. Siguió limpiando, intentado que las imágenes de la noche anterior salieran de su cabeza. Se agachó para recoger algunos periódicos viejos, y, sin querer leer sus portadas, los dejó amontonados en una silla.

Escuchó como la puerta principal se abría y se dio la vuelta. Snape regresaba, con una ligera capa de nieve que le cubría los hombros. Hermione le sonrió. Se sentía extrañamente aliviada de verlo.

— Señor…

Snape levantó la cabeza y se quitó la pesada capa. La nieve cayó al suelo y Hermione sonrió forzadamente. Acaba de limpiar el piso y ya estaba empapado. Snape se frotó las manos.

— Hacía un condenado frío en ese lugar. Lamento haberme retrasado, Granger. Pero tenía más trabajo de lo que imaginé. Extraño, porque el Señor Oscuro me dijo que sería poca cosa.

Hermione alzó una ceja — No se preocupe, señor. Le hice el almuerzo, por si tiene hambre.

Snape la miró — ¿Tú ya comiste?

Hermione negó con la cabeza — Estaba limpiando un poco la casa, señor.

Snape le sonrió — Bien, porque te traje algo de comer. No tengo idea de lo que es… así que nos arriesgaremos.

Hermione rió y se acercó hasta él. Sujetó las bolsas que el mago le tendía y fue hasta el comedor — ¿Qué es? Se ve extraño…

Snape se le acercó y puso una de sus manos en su cintura — No se…— contestó mirando el plato — Parece ser ¿carne? Bueno si no te gusta podemos comer otra cosa.

Hermione negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa — Creo que debemos probarlo primero.

Snape frunció el entrecejo — Estuve en Finlandia… ni siquiera sé cómo se pronuncia este plato. Muy bien, siéntate.

Hermione obedeció y Snape se ubico a su lado. Aunque tenía un aspecto truculento, resulto ser una comida muy agradable, aunque ninguno podía adivinar que era.

— Debe tener algún tipo de condimento extraño— opinó ella mirándolo de cerca.

Snape asintió. Parecía muy relajado de haber vuelto. Hermione sintió como el hombre estiraba su mano y sujetaba la suya propia. Trató de parecer natural ante ese gesto. Debía admitir que seguía produciéndole una rara sensación.

— Hoy me quedaré todo el día— dijo en voz baja. Hermione lo miró y sonrió sutilmente.

— Sí, creo que debería tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones, así sea un solo día.

Snape se levantó y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo. Notó como el hombre se acercaba para besarla y entreabrió los labios, permitiéndole el paso.

— Parece cansado, señor — comentó ella.

Snape la observó atentamente — Tu también ¿has dormido bien?

Hermione asintió — Aunque me siento exhausta.

Snape le acarició el rostro — No te he pedido que limpies la casa.

Hermione se mordió el labio — No necesita pedírmelo, debo hacerlo.

Snape rió — Pues esta vez, te pediré algo diferente.

Hermione asintió — ¿Qué necesita, señor?

— Quiero descansar… ¿podrías acompañarme?

La chica lo miró y sonrió — Si, señor… me encantaría.

Snape volvió a besarla. La sujetó de la mano y la condujo hasta su habitación. Subieron las escaleras y por fin entraron en la recamara del hombre.

Snape la sujetó por la cintura y ambos cayeron sobre la cama. Hermione rió al sentir el peso del hombre sobre su cuerpo. Lo miró y vio que los ojos de Snape, normalmente inexpresivos, tenían un brillo diferente. Levantó un poco la cabeza para besarlo mientras las manos del mago la acariciaban.

Finalmente el hombre giró y cayó sobre la cama, justo a su lado. La chica se arrimó a él y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

— Realmente estas agotada. Lo puedo ver.

Hermione asintió levemente. Un delicioso calor se iba extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, logrando que la somnolencia la venciera. Notó como los brazos del mago la sujetaban y la aprisionaban contra su cuerpo. No supo en qué momento ambos cayeron dormidos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

— No deja de llover— comentó una mujer sentada frente al fuego.

Un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro se dio la vuelta y la miró. Era alto y delgado, pero musculoso. Sus ojos, de un verde brillante se clavaron en la bruja.

— No importa… ella vendrá.

— Ray, todavía no nos has dicho quien es.

— Hannah, ya debe estar en camino. Pronto la conocerás… ¿Dónde está David?

La mujer se encogió de hombros — Creo que está con Margareth. La mujer ha colapsado, Ray. Tuvimos que darle una poción para dormir ¿crees que Robert haya muerto?

Ray asintió — Esos malditos ya lo habrán hecho. Robert no tenía mucha información que pudieran sonsacarle.

Hannah miró el fuego — Lo han torturado. Igual que a Todd, a Kayla, a Madison… No importa cuanta información tengan o lo que ignoren.

— ¡Si importa! Importa porque la vida de los demás depende de ello. Si ellos nos descubren…. Estamos muertos… y no podrás cuidar a tu pequeña hija— le espetó Ray.

— Ya lo sé. Pienso todos los días en ella… solo tiene cuatro años, Ray… no quiero pensar en lo que le pueden hacer si…. — la voz de la mujer se quebró — esos malditos…

Ray se le acercó y se agachó a s altura — La protegeré, Hannah, pondré mi vida en ello. Es totalmente inocente en esta guerra.

— Si tan solo yo no hubiese estado con John… quizás ella tendría un futuro diferente.

Ray la sujetó del brazo — SI tuviste a tu hija con un muggle no importa, Hannah. Tienes derecho estar con quien quieras. Tu hija es una bendición. Y espero verla crecer en un mundo diferente. Ella debería ir a Hogwarts, que es donde pertenece. Por favor, no se te ocurra culparte…

Unas pisadas los interrumpieron. David venía seguido de Charlene. Ray y Hannah se pusieron de pie.

— Margareth se ha dormido. ¿Por qué has mandado a llamar a todos?— preguntó David mirando a su alrededor.

— Porque ya viene… y es necesario que todos la conozcan.

Como en respuesta. Varios hombres y mujeres empezaron a aparecerse en el gran salón de la casa. Los ojos de Hannah recorrieron a los presentes. Algunos parecían abatidos por las recientes perdidas y otros tenían las miradas más frías que el mismo hielo.

— ¿Quién es?— preguntó Charlene ignorando el sonido de las apariciones.

— Una mujer… una bruja. Viene de América.

Todos guardaron silencio. David saludo a un par de personas — Algunos no pudieron venir, Ray. Por ciertos problemas, pero la mayoría ya estamos aquí. Ahora, cuéntanos… ¿quién es esa mujer?

Ray junto las manos, como si rezara, y miró a los presentes.

— Muy bien. Dada la situación actual… hemos acabado con la vida de muchos mortífagos, y no puedo expresar mi orgullo y agradecimiento con cada uno. Sé que han hecho muchos sacrificios, y muchos no pensaron que terminarían siendo "asesinos" Pero debemos recuperar el mundo que hemos perdido a manos de los mortífagos y de Aquel- Que- No- Debe- Ser- Nombrado. Lo hacemos por nuestros hijos, por nuestros hermanos y amigos. Pienso constantemente en aquellos niños que esperan una oportunidad para ser libres, y por aquellos que todavía no han nacido.

Todos guardaron un silencio absoluto. Hannah dejaba caer algunas lágrimas. David se aproximó para reconfortarla. Ray tomó aire y continuó.

—… debemos hacerlo en honor a ellos que hemos perdido. Debemos hacerlo en la memoria de Aspen… que dio su vida por nosotros, por nuestra causa. Sacrificó su seguridad personal, se infiltró en las filas del Señor Oscuro y logró darnos información que nos permitió salvarnos en múltiples ocasiones. Ahora, alguien se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos. Para quien no la conozca, es una poderosa bruja, viene de América y honestamente todavía no la he visto en persona. Ya debe estar por llegar. Es una conocida enemiga de las Artes Oscuras y ha prometido ayudarnos en esta misión.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ella?— preguntó un hombre.

Hubo un murmullo de aprobación ante el comentario. Ray los miró y levantó una mano — Aspen fue quien la contactó antes de ser descubierta. Confío en el juicio de Aspen y sé que esta mujer nos podrá ayudar. Igualmente no es que tengamos muchas opciones.

Hannah asintió — Yo pondría las manos en el fuego por Aspen.

Muchos asintieron. Ray sonrió complacido — Por eso los he citado a todos, quiero que la conozcamos…

— ¿Traerá un ejército?

Ray negó con la cabeza — No lo sé…

— ¿No sabes absolutamente nada de esta mujer, Ray?— preguntó David.

— Sé exactamente lo mismo que tú… prefiero confiar en esa mujer antes de huir y esconderme como un cobarde ¿no lo crees?— le contestó cortantemente. David le lanzó una mirada de disgusto antes de darle la espalda.

— ¿Y por qué no…?— pero la pregunta quedó inconclusa al escuchar un golpe en la puerta. Se hizo un silencio absoluto. Casi nadie parecía respirar.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Ray abrió la puerta. Fueron muchos los que lo imitaron, teniendo sujeta su arma, listos para atacar si fuera necesario.

Pero todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver entrar a tres hombres altos. Parecían ser muy toscos, pero cuando levantaron las cabezas, una expresión jovial cruzó sus rostros.

— Buenas tardes— dijo uno con un tono relajado. Los otros dos hombres también saludaron. Ray les sonrió, aunque le era difícil ocultar su nerviosismo. Iba a dar un paso cuando otra persona entró tras los hombres.

Era una mujer alta, morena y de cabello negro. Tenía los ojos oscuros, llenos de viveza y astucia. Cuando miró a todos los presentes, sonrió, y su gesto fue suficiente para que más de uno empezara a temblar. La mujer era intimidante.

Tenía en sus brazos a un pequeño animal, que todos reconocieron como un dingo. Asombrados de cargara a ese pequeño cachorro salvaje, muchos se miraron entre ellos.

Dándose cuenta de que observaban al animal, uno de los hombres avanzó y explicó con una sonrisa — Hemos encontrado a esta cría durante el trayecto hasta aquí.

La mujer no dejó de sonreír en todo momento que estuvo de pie. Observaba la casa con curiosidad. No parecía molestarle el hecho de que todos la observaran con la boca abierta.

Ray fue el primero en componerse. Se acercó hasta los hombres y les estrechó la mano uno a uno, ni siquiera podía entender bien sus nombres. Estaba muy impresionado. Se aproximó a la mujer y le tendió la mano con algo de duda.

Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos, antes de sujetar bien al animal y levantar un brazo para estrecharle la mano. Su saludo era cálido y firme.

— Bienvenidos. Muchas gracias por venir. Quisiera presentarme, mi nombre es Ray Farber. Soy el líder de este pequeño grupo que ves aquí. Somos conocidos, efectivamente, como el grupo PHAM…. — se interrumpió cuando vio a la mujer sonreír.

— Sé perfectamente quien eres…— su voz era suave, pronunciando cada palabra lentamente, como si quisiera dejar claro el mensaje que estaba transmitiendo — Yo soy Sayen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OH SI, OH SI… ¿QUE TAL? ESPERO ME DEJEN UN RR CON SUS COMENTARIOS. MIENTRAS TANTO LAS DELEITO CON UNA FOTO DEL VOLDEMORT DE ESTA HISTORIA. COMO YO ME LO IMAGINO, CLARO ESTÁ. AUNQUE MI VOLDY NO TIENE BARBA, ESTA MUY CERCANA ESA IMAGEN. ESTÁ PUBLICADA EN LA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK, POR SI DESEAN IR A VERLA :3**

**w w w. facebook PrincessPanchali12**

**(Todo junto)**

**O simplemente búsquenme como "Princess Panchali"**


	11. Chapter 11

"_Aquella fue la primera vez que sentí la urgente necesidad_

_de que el mundo se detuviera hasta que yo pudiera comprender_

_lo que estaba sucediendo"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La cabeza le dolía horrores, pero igualmente abrió los ojos y se incorporó. La habitación ya se encontraba medianamente iluminada. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó hasta una de las ventanas. No era una vista muy bonita, pero al menos podía percibirse el atardecer. Hermione se apoyó contra el cristal, empezaba a sentirse deprimida con solo verlo.

Miró hacia la calle y vio que estaba totalmente desolada, como una perfecta tarde de domingo. Notó una opresión en el pecho, así que se separó y observó con detenimiento la silenciosa habitación. Se había quedado dormida al lado de Snape, cosa que había sido agradable, pero una vez más, volvía a encontrarse sola.

Se acercó a la puerta y salió hacia el corredor. El sonido de sus pasos, haciendo eco en las paredes, solo aumentó su pesadumbre. Podría decirse que estaba acostumbrada a eso, al fin y al cabo, en Azkaban no estuvo de vacaciones, y había sido una experiencia cien veces peor. Pero ese no podía ser su destino. Ella no había nacido para esa vida.

Deseaba ser libre. Poder terminar sus estudios, graduarse, trabajar, tener una familia; algo que ya no era una opción.

Bajó las escaleras. Todo estaba tan silencioso que resultaba perturbador. Los rayos del sol, que atravesaban una que otra ventana, poco a poco iban oscureciéndose. Se detuvo al oír unos pasos y se encaminó hacia la sala.

Sintió un alivio inmenso al ver a Snape inclinado sobre una mesa, al parecer revisando unos papeles. Levantó la cabeza al verla entrar.

— ¿Has descansado? Llevas horas durmiendo.

Hermione asintió — ¿Cuántas horas?

— No lo sé, no llevo la cuenta.

Hermione asumió que el hombre estaba de igual humor que ella. Realmente ese día tenía algo horrible. Se aproximó al mago y miró disimuladamente los papeles; pudo distinguir lo que parecía ser un mapa. Levantó la cabeza al darse cuenta que su ex profesor la observaba.

—Habrá un ataque esta noche

Hermione abrió los ojos estupefacta — ¿Por qué atacan tanto?

Snape chasqueó la lengua — Hemos encontrado un terreno con señales de ocultación mágica. Hay una pequeña casa, y allí se encuentran algunos miembros enemigos.

— ¿Y como saben eso?

— Pues lo hemos investigado. De todas formas quizás sean solo cuatro o cinco personas. Pero el Señor Oscuro autorizó el ataque, por lo que debemos ir.

— ¿Usted debe ir? ¿Debe luchar?

Snape la miró a los ojos — Si, debo ir.

Hermione asintió levemente — ¿Todavía hay gente que se resiste? ¿Quiénes son?

Snape se incorporó — ¿No te lo he dicho ya?

La bruja se encogió de hombros — No lo recuerdo.

Vio como Snape ordenaba los papeles y se sentaba. La chica lo imitó.

— ¿Ya casi no retienes información? Debo repetirte las cosas muchas veces, Granger.

Hermione lo miró — Lo siento, señor… a veces no creo que exista la necesidad de recordar ciertas cosas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

La bruja negó con la cabeza — Nada, señor… es solo que no me encuentro muy bien. Ya se me pasará. Por favor, dígame, ¿quiénes son esos rebeldes?

El hombre respiró profundamente —A ver, cuando el Señor Oscuro se hizo con el poder. Que el mocoso estúpido de Potter murió,… — se detuvo al ver la expresión de inquietud que se apoderó del rostro de la chica, pero tratando de pasarlo por alto, prosiguió—…transcurrió al menos un año para que el Señor Oscuro pudiera tomar el control de todo, no te hablo solo este país, sino de muchos otros. Fue realmente impresionante la rapidez con la que se expandió, pero el Señor Oscuro sabe manejar muy bien sus cartas.

Snape se interrumpió durante unos segundos. Hermione ni parpadeaba — Pues, durante ese año se implementaron medidas extremas y drásticas con los hijos de muggles que practicaban la magia. Primero fueron enviados a Azkaban con la propia intención de atormentarlos y castigarlos por atreverse a robar nuestros dones. Pero ya que Azkaban estaba empezando a saturarse. Muchos lograron escapar; quizás con demasiada facilidad. Los dementores no podían contener a cientos y cientos de presos.

— Así que el Señor Oscuro ordenó un exterminio masivo. Los que no murieron hacinados en la prisión, fueron asesinados junto con sus familias. Sin embargo, una noche, se hizo una gran celebración en nombre del Señor Oscuro; algo por todo lo alto. Y muchos mortífagos fueron a Azkaban, totalmente embriagados, y se llevaron a las mujeres que habían ingresado recientemente. Esas mujeres fueron violadas frente a los otros presos, frente a sus padres, esposos, hermanos…. Y eso provocó una revuelta.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo — Yo no supe nada de eso.

Snape asintió — Porque tú, como amiga de Harry Potter, estabas en una celda de máxima seguridad. A ti no te ocurrió prácticamente nada, Granger, a comparación. Ahora, "la peste", como llamaban los mortífagos a aquellos presos que no valían absolutamente nada. A ellos si les ocurrieron cosas horrendas.

Hermione notó como sus piernas temblaban, por lo que rápidamente se sentó. Snape la miraba con cierta impaciencia.

— Debido a las atrocidades que cometieron los mortífagos esa noche, hubo una revolución dentro de la prisión, donde escaparon unos sesenta prisioneros más. El Señor Oscuro no podía permitirse el lujo de perder a sus presas, así que optó por no castigar a sus mortífagos, sino que los incitó a que lo hicieran de nuevo, pero no frente a los demás prisioneros. Así que consintió que los mortífagos se llevaran a las mujeres y las tuvieran de esclavas. Para el día de hoy, todas han muerto. Sin embargo sigue ocurriendo, pierden una esclava y se consiguen llevar dos más al día siguiente. La prisión sigue atiborrada de presos, pero los van matando uno a uno y nadie se da cuenta.

— Al parecer, todos esos que lograran escaparse en el transcurso de ese año, se unieron. Formaron una alianza y se llamaron grupo PHAM, lo cual todavía, seguimos sin saber que significan esas siglas. Ese grupo está conformada por delincuentes que…

— ¡¿Delincuentes?!— saltó Hermione indignada.

Snape no se inmutó —… que escaparon de la prisión. Han conseguido aumentar su número de integrantes debido a que han estado reclutando personas en su misma situación. Aunque te sorprenderías al saber que muchos magos y brujas de sangre limpia los apoyan. Han luchando y han asesinado a un sinfín de mortífagos. El Señor Oscuro no podía permitir que siguiera ocurriendo, así que actuó de la misma manera. Asignó a cien de sus mortífagos para que reclutaran gente para nuestra causa. Pero el setenta por ciento han sido obligados, chantajeados y amenazados. Están con nosotros por obligación.

— Para evitar que nos traicionen, el Señor Oscuro ideó confinarlos en unos cuarteles. Los separa a todos cada dos meses, para que no logren entablar una amistad entre ellos. Los cuarteles están repartidos por toda Europa. Ahora, en cada cuartel viven unos diez mortífagos que le son leales al Señor Oscuro, y un líder, que sería el mortífago de más confianza, puesto por el mismo Señor Oscuro. Éste se encarga de entrenar a los recién llegados, los torturan y los castigan con la idea de volverlos tan despiadados como ellos mismos. El plan ha funcionado a la perfección. Hasta ahora el Señor oscuro cuenta con un ejército bastante más amplio a comparación de hace dos años atrás.

— ¿Y ese grupo PHAM, que ha hecho hasta ahora?— preguntó Hermione intentado no tartamudear.

Snape parpadeó confundido — Asesinan mortífagos, interfieren en planes del Señor Oscuro. Han intentado destruir Azkaban, pero sin éxito. Solo han incordiado. Lo más reciente fue que una de sus integrantes, y según tengo entendido, una muy importante; ha trabajado de forma encubierta y había formado una relación con Draco Malfoy.

Hermione asintió — Yo la conocí en esa fiesta… y también estaba en las reuniones.

— Si, se llamaba Aspen. Muchos juraban que se llegaría a casar con Draco. Pero resultó ser una espía. Entró en el circulo de mortífagos y se ganó la simpatía de muchos, entre ellos, quizás hasta del mismo Señor Oscuro. Lo hizo para buscar información y pasárselo a su grupo, con la intención de encontrar todos los cuarteles y destruirlos.

— Fue descubierta, y bueno, ya sabrás su destino. El grupo PHAM se enteró de que su espía había sido asesinada. Así que quisieron vengarse. Solo sabían de la existencia del único cuartel controlado por Draco Malfoy y obviamente fue el único que pidieron atacar. Como ya viste ese día, todos los mortífagos fueron asesinados, incluido su líder. Draco ahora carga con toda la culpa y debe pagarle al Señor Oscuro por todas esas valiosas perdidas.

— ¿Y cómo haces para localizar a ese grupo? ¿Cómo los contactas?

Snape la miró con intensidad — No hagas esas preguntas, Granger. Ni se te ocurra.

La chica se encogió de hombros y miró por la ventana. De pronto sentía como el atardecer parecía ser un brillante amanecer. Quizás tenía una pequeña esperanza de liberarse. No podía quejarse del trato de Snape, jamás lo haría, se había comportando maravillosamente bien con ella. Pero eso no era lo más importante, su libertad lo era, y sabía que el mortífago jamás podría dársela.

— Granger…

La chica lo miró con tranquilidad — No se preocupe por eso, señor. Solo era simple curiosidad.

Snape entrecerró los ojos — No hagas nada estúpido, Granger. No debes olvidar que ambos seguimos dentro de este juego y te informo que apenas comienza.

Como si sus palabras hubiesen sido escuchadas, se oyó un golpe en la puerta. Snape le lanzó una última mirada de advertencia a la bruja antes de levantarse y encaminarse hacia la entrada. Hermione, aunque notaba como el corazón le palpitaba a toda velocidad, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomara en sus labios. Rápidamente se recompuso al ver una sombra entrar en la sala.

— Granger, levántate — oyó la voz fría de Snape ordenarle.

La chica obedeció sin despegar sus ojos del recién llegado. Voldemort iba vestido con una túnica negra y sus brillantes ojos rojos estaban clavados en ella. Snape estaba delante de él, y, al igual que su amo, observaba a la chica.

Hermione notó como un hormigueo en las manos. Se dirigió a Voldemort y se inclinó levemente — Mi señor.

El Señor Oscuro pareció ni inmutarse. Estaba totalmente serio, su mirada no expresaba absolutamente nada. Hermione lo imaginó como una persona totalmente diferente a la de la noche anterior. Ese hombre le daba miedo.

Vio como Snape lo invitaba a pasar y ambos hombres se sentaban frente al otro. Hermione los miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ya se había olvidado cómo era verlos juntos. Snape se inclinó hacia su amo mientras empezaba a explicarles unas tácticas de ataque. Voldemort estaba apoyado contra el respaldo de la silla y escuchaba todo con atención sin decir nada.

— Granger. Puedes retirarte.

Hermione asintió — Si, amo. Permiso.

No supo como hizo para poder caminar sin caerse; sus piernas no parecían querer moverse. Salió de la habitación rápidamente y se quedó apoyada en una de las paredes. El corazón le palpitaba con mucha fuerza, casi haciéndole daño. Subió a su habitación y se quedó sentada en la cama. Podía escuchar la voz de Snape resonar por las paredes. Era lo malo de aquella casa, que las paredes eran muy delgadas.

Pasaron minutos y minutos que le se le hicieron eternos. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había contado Snape ¿acaso ese era el plan del Voldemort con ella? ¿Convertirla en una esclava para que Snape la violara hasta que se cansara y la matara? ¿Por eso Voldemort insistía sobre el buen estado en el que se encontraba?

Y, sin embargo, Snape jamás la había tocado, al menos no sin su consentimiento. ¡Voldemort debía darse cuenta! Entonces ¿Por qué todavía no le había hecho nada a Snape? Todo era muy confuso.

No supo cuanto tiempo se había quedado sentada en la cama, había perdido la noción de todo. Pero levantó la cabeza cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Su respiración se detuvo por un momento cuando vio al Señor Oscuro traspasar el umbral. Notó como si un cubito de hielo se le atascara en la garganta y una oleada de pánico se apoderó de ella.

— Mi señor — musitó con una voz más chillona de lo normal. Voldemort seguía serio. Se acercó unos pasos y quedó a un metro de distancia de ella. La chica se puso en pie de inmediato. No lo comprendía ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿Y Snape? ¿Dónde estaba?

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo?— oyó que él le preguntaba.

Las manos le temblaban excesivamente — ¿Dónde está mi amo?— esa pregunta era imposible contenerla.

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos — ¿Te preocupa?

Hubo un silencio. Finalmente Hermione negó con la cabeza — ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?— mintió con voz entrecortada.

Voldemort sonrió fríamente — Exactamente.

Otro silencio. Hermione estaba tan asustada que debía notarse en su cara. Vio como el mago oscuro ladeaba la cabeza y se le acercaba. No podía dejar de imaginarse todo lo que su ex profesor le había contado sobre él. El miedo que le tenía había disminuido un poco debido a las cosas que habían hecho, pero ahora, parecía haber empeorado.

— No voy a hacerte daño.

Ya estaba muy cerca de ella, con solo estirar un poco su brazo podría tocarla. Sin embargo, Hermione retrocedió inconscientemente. La expresión de Voldemort se endureció.

— Ya te he dicho que no te haré daño.

Hermione tragó con dificultad — No estoy segura de eso.

Los ojos del hombre soltaron un destello — ¿Qué has dicho?

La chica ya estaba entrando en pánico — Por favor, mi señor ¿dónde está Snape?

Voldemort la sujetó del brazo y la jaló hacia él — ¿Snape? ¿Acaso ya no le tienes respeto? ¿Estás considerando cambiar de amo?

Hermione negó. Estaba cometiendo muchas estupideces, debía tranquilizarse.

— No… no, mi señor…

Voldemort la miró con fiereza — Pues no vuelvas a llamarlo por su nombre, ya que para la próxima no te dejaré elegir. Ahora, quiero que me expliques que te ocurre.

— Nada, mi señor…

El hombre la soltó. Hermione respiró aliviada, retrocedió dos pasos y miró hacia el suelo. ¿Y si Voldemort había matado a Snape y su cadáver estaba en la sala? Era la única explicación para que Voldemort hubiese subido a su habitación. No, eso no podía ser.

— Exijo que mi digas inmediatamente lo que pasa, sangre sucia. No lo repetiré de nuevo.

Estaba molesto, la chica podía notarlo.

— ¿Está mi amo muerto?

El mago oscuro se sorprendió sin alterarse — ¿Muerto? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

Hermione respiró aliviada — Pensé… pensé que usted lo había asesinado.

Voldemort sonrió de forma cruel — ¿Ah sí? Y dime, ¿por qué pensaste eso? ¿hay alguna razón?

Hermione bajó la cabeza — Solo porque… me ha contado las cosas que sucedieron cuando yo estaba en Azkaban.

Voldemort la volvió a sujetar y la haló hacia su cuerpo. Su mano ascendió y la tomó por la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo — ¿Qué te dijo?

Hermione se estremeció ante su toque — Todo lo que los mortífagos hicieron… lo que le hicieron a las mujeres — se interrumpió — y él es igual, me lo decía como si aquello fuera algo divertido, como un juego — añadió.

Voldemort no reaccionó. Miraba la chica con fijeza. Finalmente sonrió levemente —Eso no tiene porque importarte.

Hermione asintió, cediendo. Lo único que le importaba saber era que Snape estaba bien. El solo imaginar que Voldemort lo hubiese matado hacía que no pudiera controlar sus pensamientos. Miró al hombre y asintió.

— Tiene usted razón, mi señor.

Voldemort frunció el entrecejo, capaz intrigado por el cambio de parecer de la chica. Pero quizás no estaba interesado en hablar más del tema, puesto que había acariciado el rostro de la joven con uno de sus largos dedos.

— Estoy de buen humor, sangre sucia.

Hermione lo miró sin parpadear, realmente no parecía en lo absoluto estar feliz.

— Esta noche tendrá una victoria más. ¿Eso no te lo dije Snape, acaso?

No estaba segura si el tono sarcástico e irónico que el mago oscuro usó para decir esas palabras era algo que podía catalogarse como peligroso. La chica negó con la cabeza.

— Pues bien. En cuanto reciba los informes de mi triunfo contra los estúpidos que se oponen a mí. Se me ocurrió que podríamos celebrarlo juntos.

— ¿Juntos?— preguntó la chica con confusión. Realmente estaba obtusa.

Voldemort rió ante el desconcierto de la joven — Me entretiene la inocencia que posees. Podríamos decir que me gusta, no tengo intención de romper eso.

— ¿Qué quiere decir, mi señor?

— Que quizás puedas pasar esta noche en mi mansión, en mi cama. Hay muchas cosas que todavía no te he hecho, cosas que quisiera probar en ti.

Hermione enrojeció — ¿Qué cosas?— no estaba segura si la respuesta le gustaría, al fin y al cabo, no sabía que pasaba por la mente de ese hombre. Voldemort se le acercó más.

— ¿Quieres que te las diga? ¿O prefieres que te las haga? No debes temer, sé que no te gusta el dolor, no lo sentirás en lo más mínimo.

— Pero, mi señor… su esposa…

Voldemort acercó sus labios a su cuello y empezó a darle pequeños besos que hicieron que Hermione empezara a perder el control — ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por Bellatrix?

— No lo hago— gruño sin poder evitarlo. Eso era ofensivo. Escuchó como el mago reía.

— Entonces no la menciones. Ni siquiera se me pasa por la cabeza pensar en ella cuando estoy contigo.

Y así, sin más, el hombre la besó con rudeza. Hermione le respondió de la misma manera. Ambos luchaba con tomar el control, pero Voldemort no parecía dispuesto a dejarse vencer. La acorraló contra la pared y empezó a introducir sus manos bajó la ropa de la chica.

— ¿Lo quieres de esta manera?— le dijo con un regocijo cruel. Rápidamente le quitó la camisa y con un movimiento, la separó de la pared, cargándola y llevándola hasta la cama. Hermione cayó sobre ésta con el cuerpo de Voldemort encima de ella.

— Esto es ser muy impulsivo— le dijo la bruja entrecortadamente.

— Soy muy controlador— respondió dándole un pequeño mordisco en el cuello. Hermione soltó un gemido.

— Quiero estar dentro de ti, ahora— oyó que le decía al oído.

Hermione notó como su erección le presionaba el muslo derecho. Y sin embargo, el hombre se había detenido. La chica vio como se erguía y miraba fijamente hacia la pared que tenía al frente. Lo vio fruncir el entrecejo y como sus ojos se volvían más rojos que nunca. Se quedó estática.

De pronto lo vio ponerse en pie. Sus facciones se habían llenado de puro odio y rabia. Hermione se sentó en la cama. No lo creyó prudente, pero igualmente preguntó:

— ¿Mi señor?

Voldemort no parecía oírla. Estaba fuera de sí, era como ver un volcán hacer erupción. La chica vio asustada como el hombre sacaba su varita y la sujetaba con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

— Esos malditos — lo oyó susurrar amenazadoramente.

Hermione lo entendió de una vez — ¿Han… han perdido la batalla?

Voldemort finalmente la miró — He enviado a mis mejores mortífagos…

La bruja se levantó bruscamente. ¿Acaso Snape no había estado allí?

— ¡¿Los han matado?!— exclamó.

Voldemort cerró los ojos durante unos instantes. La chica contenía la respiración. Notaba como las ganas de llorar se hacían presentes.

El mago oscuro se giró mirando hacia la puerta — Han muerto tres.

No quería preguntar si Snape estaba entre esos tres, pero la ansiedad la estaba matando. Voldemort se volteó hacia ella.

— Ven conmigo.

La chica prácticamente corrió hacia él. Lo sujetó del brazo y ambos desaparecieron en un remolino de colores.

Acostumbrada a la frialdad de su habitación, el ambiente donde habían aparecido lo sintió horriblemente cálido. Voldemort se separó de ella inmediatamente y avanzó unos pasos. Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta. Al menos quince mortífagos estaban reunidos, todos con las varitas listas.

Se separaron al ver pasar a su mano. Hermione miró hacia la derecha y se encogió el corazón. Vio a dos mortífagos agachados en el suelo y al menos cinco cuerpos caídos. Corrió hacia ellos sin importarle nada. Uno de los hombres agachados se levantó y se volteó hacia ella haciendo que ésta se detuviera en seco.

Era Snape, ensangrentado y herido, pero vivo. La veía con los ojos abiertos como platos. La chica moría por abrazarlo, pero se pudo contener.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Granger?— le preguntó quedamente.

— El Señor oscuro me trajo, me dijo lo que había pasado— le respondió con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡No llores!— le dijo Snape en voz baja. El hombre que estaba a su lado los miró.

Se escuchó el sonido de una explosión. Hermione se giró y Snape la sujetó del brazo. Ambos avanzaron con rapidez hasta que pudieron vislumbrar a Voldemort mas adelante. Todos los mortífagos estaban detrás de su amo, pero listos para atacar. Hermione reconoció a la mayoría. Era los mortífagos que habían sobrevivido a la guerra.

Frente a Voldemort estaban siete personas. Cuatro hombres y dos mujeres. Todos, al igual que los mortífagos, tenían sus varitas en la mano.

Parecían formar una especia de pirámide. Los tres que se encontraban más atrás era un hombre de cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros, alto, delgado y de toscas facciones. Al lado de éste había una mujer que parecía encontrarse algo preocupada. Tenía cabello castaño y al contrario de su compañero, lo tenía corto, a la altura del cuello. Siguiente a ella, estaba un chico de unos veintisiete años, alto, fornido y con un rostro agraciado.

Pero la atención de Hermione se centro en los otros tres restantes. Una mujer que tendría unos treinta años, morena y de cabello castaño oscuro ondulado. Tendría más o menos la misma estatura que Hermione. Sus oscuros ojos recorrían a todos los presentes. No sonreía y parecía ser la líder de los otros cinco. Dos hombres vestidos de negro se encontraban a su lado, parecían guardaespaldas.

La mujer avanzó un paso y se dirigió a Voldemort — No quiero verte volver a atacar a esta gente— le dijo con suavidad. Tenía un acento muy curioso y decía cada palabra quedamente, como si no dominara bien el idioma.

Los mortífagos empezaron a reír. Hermione distinguió a Lucius Malfoy a su izquierda riendo con ganas mientras le daba un codazo a su compañero. Voldemort, en cambio, pareció enfurecerse más.

— ¿Quién eres tú, estúpida, para darme ordenes a mi? ¿No sabes, acaso, con quien estás hablando?

La mujer asintió con calma — Se quién eres y por eso te doy esta advertencia.

Esta vez Voldemort si rió— Entonces eres una insensata… Y dime— miró hacia uno de los hombres de más atrás— ¿A quién has traído esta vez para escudarte, Farber?

El chico de rostro agraciado avanzó unos pasos y habló— Te gusta jugar sucio, lord Voldemort. Pues juguemos.

Snape avanzó, pero Hermione lo sujetó del brazo — ¿Quién es ese?

Snape la miró — Es Ray Farber. El líder del grupo PHAM. Solía ser un mortífago.

— ¡¿Qué?!—

Snape miró hacia el frente, parecía preocupado — Pero no sé quién es esa mujer, no la conozco.

Y no parecía ser el único. Muchos mortífagos miraban a bruja con cierto nerviosismo, capaz sintiéndose intimidados.

La mujer, en cambio, parecía encontrar la situación muy aburrida — Escucha, lord Voldemort, acabo de llegar a este país, y ya me has obligado a luchar. He matado a tres de tus sirvientes, por idiotas. Ahora, te vuelvo a repetir que no quiero verte a atacando a esta gente. Tú y yo nos las arreglaremos en una batalla, pero no hoy.

Voldemort rió — ¿Qué has dicho? Tengo la intención de acabar con tu vida ahora mismo. Y después mataré a todos los cobardes que se esconden detrás de ti.

La mujer sonrió irónicamente — Inténtalo.

Voldemort levantó su varita y con una velocidad impresionante lanzó una maldición asesina hacia el cuerpo de la bruja. Pero casi de inmediato, los hombres que estaban a su lado levantaron sus varitas, y un escudo inmenso los envolvió a todos. La maldición de Voldemort golpeó el escudo y éste pareció debilitarse mucho, más sin embargo permaneció intacto. Todos los mortífagos soltaron aullidos y quejidos. Hermione entendió que era la primera vez que veían la maldición asesina no poder romper un encantamiento protego.

La mujer miró a Voldemort con frialdad y levantó su varita. De la punta de ésta salió despedido un rayo verde que se dirigió hacia el mago oscuro. Éste ni se inmutó cuando la maldición le pasó rozando la oreja derecha. Al contrario, una sonrisa realmente despiadada le contorsionó el rostro.

— Morirás por eso.

Los mortífagos miraban la escena absortos. Hasta Snape parecía estar debatiéndose entre intervenir o no interrumpir.

La mujer le devolvió el gesto al señor oscuro — No voy a luchar esta noche. Te aseguro que tu y yo arreglaremos cuentas muy pronto.

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente — ¿Quién eres? Dime tu nombre.

La mujer guardó su varita. Hermione no podía creer que la confianza de alguien llegara a esos extremos — Soy Sayen. Y he venido a acabar contigo.

Voldemort rió altaneramente, seguido de sus mortífagos. Hermione no podía dejar de ver a los seis. Todos guardaban silencio absoluto, solo dejando a la mujer manejar la situación.

— Si me dieran una moneda cada vez que algún estúpido me dice eso.

La mujer le sonrió — La diferencia, lord Voldemort, es que yo no soy una novata.

Y sin decir nada más. La bruja se dio la vuelta y dándole indicaciones a los demás, se desapareció. Hermione se quedo estática al igual que el resto de los mortífagos. Nadie se movía o decía nada. Finalmente Voldemort se giró. Sus ojos parecían arder.

— Selwyn, Mcnair, Travers, Mulciber, Dolohov quiero que busquen toda la información acerca de esa mujer. La reunión será mañana a primera hora. Lucius, tú y tu hijo se encargaran de alertar a todos los cuarteles ante un posible ataque. Rowle, llama a Caroline, la quiero en la reunión.

Los nombrados dieron una inclinación ante su señor y casi de inmediato se desaparecieron. Los demás mortífagos estaban heridos, algunos levemente, otros con cierta gravedad. Hermione miró a Snape y lo vio más pálido de lo habitual. Un hilo de sangre caía desde su abdomen.

— Señor… está herido.

El hombre asintió — He perdido demasiado sangre.

— Deberíamos irnos. No se encuentra bien.

Snape negó con la cabeza — No puedo hacer eso. El Señor Oscuro quizás me necesite.

Hermione miró hacia donde estaba Voldemort y lo vio hablando con uno de sus mortífagos. Ya casi no quedaba nadie en el lugar. Se sentía nerviosa, Snape se debilitaba cada vez más, su túnica estaba completamente empapada.

No lo pensó dos veces, caminó hacia Voldemort y vio que el mortífago la miraba horrorizado. El mago oscuro se dio la vuelta. Parecía colérico.

— Mi señor…

Imaginó que el hombre la mandaría a volar, la torturaría o quizás la insultara; así que se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando Voldemort le prestó atención sin decirle nada.

— Mi señor… mi amo está herido… muy herido, por favor…

Voldemort miró a Snape y con una seña le ordenó al mortífago que estaba a su lado que fuera a revisar al mago. Hermione se quedó de pie mientras veía la escena. Casi grita cuando vio a Snape derrumbarse sobre los brazos del mortífago.

— Amo… Snape esta gravemente lastimado. Se ha desmayado debido a la pérdida de sangre.

Voldemort no se inmutó — ¿Qué tan grave es?

— Son heridas hechas con magia oscura.

— Llévatelo, Avery, quiero que lo curen lo más pronto posible. Necesito de sus servicios.

— Mi señor… ¿Qué haremos con los cuerpos?— preguntó el otro mortífago que todavía permanecía allí.

— No me interesa eso, Yaxley, déjenlos pudrirse ahí. Ve con Avery.

Ambos mortífagos sujetaron el cuerpo de Snape y desaparecieron. Hermione estaba tan impresionada que no se había percatado que estaba sola con el Señor Oscuro. El mago le daba la espalda y parecía estar sumamente ido.

Hermione retrocedió y miró todo el lugar. Se sentía muy angustiada. No podía creer que hubiese visto a Snape en tan mal estado, con tanta sangre. Si moría, no podría soportarlo. Miró a Voldemort y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. Había quedado a solas con ese hombre muchas veces, pero ahora era diferente, casi podía decirse que ella estaba totalmente a su cargo. Era su amo de forma temporal.

— ¿Lloras por Snape?— oyó que la voz fría de Voldemort le preguntaba.

Hermione ni hizo el esfuerzo de secarse la cara. Miró la espalda del hombre, pero no respondió. En ese momento no le importaba si Voldemort sospechaba o hasta si se enteraba de la verdad.

— Si muere… ya sabes lo que sucederá.

Hermione tembló — ¿Morirá?

— No lo sé y tampoco me interesa.

Hermione vio los cadáveres de los tres mortífagos caídos. Sirvientes fieles y devotos, y aún así, el mago oscuro los trataba como basura.

— Mi amo no morirá.

Voldemort se dio la vuelta de pronto. Aunque parecía encontrarse algo más calmado, todavía podía verse los vestigios de su rabia.

— Y mientras esperamos las noticias para verificarlo, debes venir conmigo.

Hermione tragó con dificultad— ¿Me llevará a la casa de mi amo?

— Vendrás a mi mansión y te quedarás allí.

La chica asintió resignada. Se acercó al hombre y dejó que éste la sujetara. Su agarre era más fuerte de lo normal, pero no dijo nada. Rápidamente sus pies se despegaron del suelo.

Miró a su alrededor y se quedó congelada. Estaban en su despacho. No le gustaba. No le traía muy buenos recuerdos. Notó como la soltaba y se separaba de ella.

— Puedes sentarte— le indicó de forma helada. Ella obedeció.

Pensó que él también se sentaría, pero el hombre se acercó hasta la chimenea y se quedó viendo el ligero crepitar de las llamas. Hubo un silencio entre ambos. Hermione no podía dejar de sentir ansiedad por Snape. Necesitaba noticias ya.

No se dio cuenta cuando Voldemort había caminado hasta quedarse apoyado contra su escritorio, justo al frente de ella.

— Tu camisa está abierta.

Hermione lo miró sin entender, bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta que su camisa estaba medio desabrochar, dejando ver parte de su ropa interior. Del apuro se había olvidado de arreglarse bien. Llevó ambas manos y abrochó los tres botones que le faltaban.

Miró hacia arriba y conectó sus ojos con los del señor oscuro. Se veía muy imponente viéndolo desde esa posición No pudo evitar imaginárselo como amo, la idea no le gustaba mucho.

— ¿Sigues llorando por Snape? Ya basta, eso me da asco— le espetó molesto.

— Lo siento, mi señor— musitó. Más sin embargo, no pudo parar. Oyó como Voldemort bufaba algo y se ponía en pie. Vio como le extendía una mano y ella la aceptó.

Quedó de pie frente a él. Lo vio sacar un pañuelo del bolsillo de su túnica, tal cual como aquella vez que Bellatrix la envió a trabajar en las cocinas y él le había dado un pañuelo para que se secara las lagrimas.

Aunque ésta vez el hombre había pasado la suave tela por su mejilla, como si estuviera limpiando algo. Hermione lo miró fijamente, parecía estar concentrado. Cuando terminó, la bruja vio unas ligeras manchas de sangre ensuciar el pañuelo.

— ¿Estoy herida?— preguntó sorprendida.

— No, esa sangre es de Snape.

Hermione miró el pañuelo y respiró profundamente. Voldemort la observaba atentamente — Él no morirá. Deja de pensar en eso.

— Es imposible saber eso, tenía heridas muy profundas— replicó.

Voldemort se cruzó de brazos — No puedo dejarlo morir, ya dije que necesito de sus servicios.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y sonrió levemente — Gracias, mi señor.

Hubo otro silencio. Más largo que el anterior. Hermione miraba el suelo, sentía los penetrantes ojos del mago sobre su nuca. Volvió a sentarse con rapidez.

— Es una lástima— lo oyó decir. Levantó la cabeza.

— Realmente pensé que podría celebrar mi victoria de esta noche en ti.

Hermione no podía entender porque tenía que hablar de eso precisamente ahora. Voldemort no apartaba su vista de ella.

— ¿Y sabes por qué?

Hermione negó con la cabeza de forma desinteresada.

— Porque sería la última vez que te tocaría… mañana al anochecer es mi boda.

La chica lo miró — ¿Mañana?... ¿después…. después de lo que ha ocurrido esta noche?

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos — ¿Qué ha pasado esta noche, según tu? Tengo un nuevo enemigo, gran cosa… he tenido muchos durante estos tres años y mírame, cada día me hago más poderoso.

— Pero han muerto tres mortífagos…

Voldemort rió — ¿Qué me importa a mí la vida de tres sirvientes? De hecho no me interesa la vida de ninguno de mis mortífagos. Pero no quiero hablar de esos aburridos temas.

— ¿Aburridos?— le preguntó desconcertada. Aunque fueran mortífagos, habían sido tres personas que hubiesen dado su vida por su señor, y él los menospreciaba a todos.

Voldemort la ignoró — Es una lástima que nos hayan quitado esta noche. Estás conmocionada y deberías descansar.

— No quiero dormir.

— Pero lo harás. Yo tengo trabajo por hacer y ya te he dicho que no te quiero rondando por la mansión.

— De acuerdo, mi señor— accedió ella.

Voldemort sonrió complacido. Le volvió a tender la mano y la chica la sujetó, quedando frente a él. Vio como el hombre la tomaba por la barbilla y la besaba con suavidad.

— Este será el último beso… — oyó que le decía en el oído.

Hermione cerró los ojos y le correspondió. Todavía le costaba procesar todo lo que había sucedido, pero debía aclarar su mente de una vez. Notaba los labios del hombre sobre los suyos y se aproximó hasta que sus cuerpos se rozaron. Por más que lo quisiera negar, no deseaba estar sola. Tenía mucho miedo por Snape, necesitaba sentirse protegida, así fuera entre los brazos de ese despiadado mago.

Puso su mano sobre el pecho del hombre y bajó un poco. Voldemort se separó, sonriéndole con cierta perversidad. Sin embargo, pronto volvieron a unir sus labios. Notó como la mano del mago oscuro se posaba sobre la suya propia y la forzaba a bajar más, hasta que pronto notó la poderosa erección rozando con la palma de su mano mano.

Voldemort se encontraba notablemente excitado, pero ella estaba muy asustada todavía como para pensar en eso y él lo sabía. Quizás solo estuviera jugando.

— Mi… mi señor….

Hermione abrió los ojos y se separó del mago. Lo vio a los ojos y notó que estos otra vez refulgían de rabia. La chica se dio la vuelta, para verificar la fuente del dueño de esas palabras. La puerta del despacho estaba abierta y Draco Malfoy se encontraba en el umbral. Temblando y pálido como la cera. Los había visto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**REVIEWS?**

**Facebook: Princess Panchali.**


	12. Chapter 12

"_Un pájaro posado en un árbol_

_nunca tiene miedo de que la rama se rompa,_

_porque su confianza no está en la rama _

_sino en sus propias alas"_

**CAPITULO DOCE: ****LA BODA**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Notó como Voldemort se daba la vuelta y miraba al recién llegado. Hermione se estremeció al darse cuenta de que sus ojos estaban llenos de furia contenida, parecían soltar destellos rojizos. Draco también debió notarlo, puesto que había palidecido notablemente mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

Y sin embargo, la puerta tras el chico se había cerrado de golpe, haciendo que éste se sobresaltara y mirara hacia atrás con el miedo nublando sus ojos grises. Hermione, que estaba tan nerviosa como el mismo Malfoy, sujetó a Voldemort de los puños de su túnica e intentó retenerlo. En el rostro del Señor Oscuro había aparecido una sonrisa despiadada, casi como de una persona sedienta de sangre.

— Draco, Draco, Draco— lo oyó musitar con una leve nota de diversión en su voz.

Hermione apretó su agarre de forma inconsciente, pero Voldemort rápidamente se soltó. Dio dos grandes zancadas y pronto tuvo al petrificado chico justo delante.

— Amo… yo, lo siento… no quería interrumpir….

El mago oscuro sujetó a Malfoy por el cuello y lo alzó con una sola mano. Draco soltó un quejido mientras se debatía intentando soltarse del agarre, parecía estarse ahogando. Hermione parpadeó varias veces ante la impresionante escena, pero decidió no intervenir, al fin y al cabo a ella no le interesaba en lo absoluto si ese chico moría o no.

Voldemort lanzó a Draco con fuerza contra una de las paredes. El chico golpeó su espalda contra el duro cemento y se desplomó en el suelo. Hermione vio como intentaba ponerse en pie mientras su mano buscaba la varita disimuladamente.

Sin embargo, Voldemort también parecía haberlo notado, puesto que había soltado una escalofriante risa que le puso los pelos de punta. El Señor Oscuro sacó su varita con mayor rapidez y apuntó al chico.

— _¡Crucio!_

El cuerpo de Malfoy cayó de lado mientras empezaba a convulsionar sobre el suelo. Los gritos estaban empezando a turbar a Hermione. Sin embargo, ya acostumbrada a los alaridos de dolor que había escuchado en Azkaban todos los días, permaneció inmutable ante lo que veía.

Vio como Voldemort volvía a sacudir su varita, mientras que de sus finos labios volvían a salir más maldiciones dirigidas hacia el cuerpo de su víctima, hasta que finalmente, pasados varios interminables minutos, pareció cansarse. El cuerpo del Draco estaba tirando boca abajo y se estremecía violentamente.

Pensando que el mago oscuro había tenido suficiente con aquel castigo, Hermione se movió un poco con la intención de separarse del escritorio. Pero una rápida e intensa mirada de Voldemort la hizo congelarse en el acto.

Al contrario de lo que la chica pensaba, el hombre todavía parecía colérico. Se acercó hasta el cuerpo caído de su joven sirviente y se agachó para sujetarlo por su rubio cabello. Draco soltó un gemido de molestia ante el brusco toque.

— Draco…— Su voz había adquirido una gran suavidad — ¿Qué le he dicho a mis mortífagos? Nunca, jamás, deben entrar a una habitación de mi mansión sin antes tocar. No saben lo que pueden ver tras esa puerta.

Y sin más, le asestó un fuerte golpe en el ojo derecho. Draco soltó un grito y bajó la cabeza, pero el lord rápidamente lo volvió a jalar del cabello haciendo que lo mirara.

—Deben aprender que cuando lord Voldemort dice algo, lo hace en serio, nunca bromea.

Otro terrible golpe, pero ésta vez se había estrellado en sus labios, haciendo que el chico empezara a sollozar. Voldemort puso sus manos sobre la barbilla de su sirviente y lo miró con interés. Draco había empezado a escupir la sangre que emanaba a chorros de su boca.

— Como te darás cuenta, no puedo dejarte ir y correr el riesgo de que cometas la imprudencia de contarle esto a alguien.

El rubio lo miró con terror, su ojo derecho estaba empezando a hincharse notablemente haciendo que apenas pudiera ver. Voldemort le sonrió con crueldad.

— Aunque pensándolo bien. Hay mejores maneras, dado que tu padre se ha comportado muy bien y no merece ver el cadáver de su hijo pudriéndose en una de mis celdas. No voy a matarte, Draco, tranquilo.

Hermione los miraba alternativamente. La falsa indulgencia del mago oscuro le daba miedo. Parecía como si le hablara a un niño pequeño que se había comido un dulce antes de la cena.

— En cambio, podríamos hacer algo más divertido. Para asegurarme de que no le dirás a tu querida tía sobre lo que acabas de ver, te podría cortar la lengua, ¿qué te parece eso?

Malfoy sacudió su cabeza e intentó que el lord soltara su cabello, pero el hombre, ya aburrido de la insistencia del joven, golpeó su cabeza contra la pared, logrando que Draco se quedara quieto y aturdido.

Voldemort rió ante la expresión de pánico que cruzó el rostro del rubio — Eso te enseñará a nunca espiar tras las puertas, y mucho menos si se trata de tu señor ¿cierto?

Hermione se llenó de lastima cuando vio a Draco empezar a llorar desesperado. La amenaza de Voldemort podría haber hecho a cualquiera llorar de esa forma, era comprensible.

— A…mo…pooor….fav—

Mafoy solo podía conformarse con balbucear, dado que la sangre de su boca no se detenía. Voldemort lo abofeteó.

— Aprende a hablar correctamente, niño estúpido.

Pero Draco no parecía capaz de poder pronunciar algo coherente, por lo que permaneció callado.

— Él no dirá nada sobre esto, mi señor— interrumpió Hermione.

Ambos, Voldemort y Mafoy la miraron. Hermione tenía sus ojos clavados en el rubio. Casi pudo ver el gesto de afirmación saliendo de los ojos de su ex compañero. Voldemort miró al chico y luego a la bruja, una sonrisa helada se había asomado en sus labios. Se incorporó y se le acercó.

— ¿Eso piensas? Dime algo, ¿acaso te gusta este mocoso?

Hermione lo miró estupefacta — No, mi señor… ¿Por qué piensa eso?

La cruel sonrisa de Voldemort se ensanchó, aunque sus ojos todavía parecían brillar— ¿Por qué quieres salvarlo?

Hermione bajó un poco la cabeza — No me interesa salvarlo, me da igual. Solo adivino lo que creo que él quiere decir.

El mago oscuro no dejó de observarla durante unos instantes. El chico seguía sollozando atrás de ellos, y era el único sonido que rompía el silencio. Finalmente Voldemort se giró hacia el rubio — Puedes considerarte afortunado, Draco. No deseo perder el poco tiempo que me queda encargándome de ti. Pero te advertiré: Ten la osadía de decirle a alguien sobre esto, y juró que te exterminaré junto con toda tu familia…. ¡Levántate!

Malfoy no se lo pensó dos veces, parecía haber sacado la fuerza suficiente para ponerse en pie. Miraba a su amo con verdadero pavor. El mago oscuro sonreía diabólicamente

— Quiero que tengas presente que le debes la vida a ella…— dijo señalando a Hermione con su mano. Draco la miró con los ojos desorbitados — Ahora… ¡Lárgate de una vez!

Hermione no podía creer que después de todas las amenazas, Voldemort lo hubiese indultado con esa facilidad. Aunque debía reconocer que le había dado una soberana paliza al pobre chico.

— Ah, Draco… — el chico se volteó aterrado cuando su mano ya se había posado sobre la puerta. Voldemort le había sonreído despiadadamente mientras volvía a acercarse a la bruja apoyada en el escritorio — No se te ocurra interrumpirme una vez más. No tienes idea de lo que sería capaz de hacerte.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Iba caminando por los pasillos de San Mungo con paso apurado. Recordaba haber ido por ese hospital unos años atrás, cuando todo parecía ser tan diferente, cuando era feliz y no lo sabía. Todo seguía casi igual, a excepción de que los empleados estaban siendo custodiados por hombres y mujeres vestidos de negro.

Los sanadores los observaban con pánico al verlos pasar. Hermione iba al lado de Voldemort, aunque dos pasos más atrás. En aquel lugar parecía haber más mortífagos que sanadores.

— Mi señor— se atrevió a adelantarse un poco. Vio como Voldemort ladeaba un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, como avisándole que estaba escuchando — ¿Qué ha sucedido con los pacientes que estaban aquí antes de la guerra?

— ¿Qué magos, específicamente, estás buscando?

Dudó en responder — Los Longbotton.

Voldemort giró la cabeza y la miró con una sonrisa burlona — ¿Todavía piensas en eso?

Hermione palideció — Solo quería saber que ha sucedido con ellos.

— ¿Qué crees?

— Que han muerto.

El hombre rió fríamente. Todos los sanadores que estaban cerca lo miraron con expresión de alarma.

—Murieron en Azkaban, igual que su hijo, tu estúpido amiguito. Le advertí… le advertí a ese mocoso que no me desafiara y no hizo caso, la responsabilidad era toda suya.

Notó como las nauseas se le subían por la garganta, pero tragó para aminorarlas. Volvió a retroceder los pasos y retornó a donde estaba. Miró como la oscura túnica del mago se movía a cada paso que daba. Si no fuera porque su mente y su voluntad ya estaban totalmente destrozadas y quebradas, sentiría un odio profunda hacia ese ser.

Finalmente llegaron hasta una puerta, igualmente custodiada por dos mortífagos. Ambos se hicieron a un lado con una reverencia cuando Voldemort atravesó el umbral. Con una seña le ordenó a Hermione seguirlo.

Casi se siente desmayar cuando vio a Snape sobre una cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar profundamente dormido. Todavía vestía su túnica de mago, aunque parecía ser una diferente a la que ella le había visto al momento de ser atacado. Un sanador se acercó y se inclinó ante Voldemort.

— Mi señor…— saludó de forma cortante. Voldemort lo ignoró.

— ¿Cómo está?— preguntó sin rodeos mirando hacia su mortífago.

— Recuperándose, mi señor. Tiene una mejoría bastante notable. Ha sido magia negra lo que lo ha dañado, una magia muy poderosa, por un momento pensé que usted lo había provocado. El mago o bruja que ha hecho esto ha de ser muy hábil y poderoso, tanto como su señoría, me atrevería a decir…

Hermione se quedó de piedra. Giró el cuello bruscamente y miró al hombre. Éste observaba a Voldemort con el mayor de los desprecios, aunque intentaba ocultarlo. Hermione se preguntó bajo que chantaje lo tendrían sometido para que trabajara para el lord.

Los ojos de Voldemort brillaron de rabia al escuchar las palabras del anciano. Hermione dio un salto hacia atrás cuando lo vio sacar su varita y apuntarlo — _¡Avada Kedavra!_

El cuerpo del hombre cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, mientras una brillante luz verde iluminaba todo el lugar. La chica se había quedado paralizada ante la impresión. Voldemort se giró hacia ella.

— ¿Lo has oído? Ese viejo insensato se atreve a comparar el poder de esa maldita bruja con el mío… patético— siseó con odio dándole una patada al cuerpo caído.

La puerta se abrió y entraron al menos cinco mortífagos, todos con sus varitas listas en sus manos. Voldemort les lanzó una mirada de descontento — Busquen a otro sanador— ordenó dándoles la espalda y acercándose a la cama de Snape.

Todos asintieron y salieron de la habitación. Hermione se despegó de la pared y avanzó unos pasos — ¿Por qué estamos aquí, mi señor? — preguntó.

— Necesito que Snape vuelva a entrar en mi servicio lo más pronto posible.

Se hizo un silencio. Hermione no podía evitar apartar la vista del mago oscuro, éste parecía estar estresado y de mal humor.

— Estoy rodeado de incompetentes — dijo de pronto. Hermione no respondió. El hombre se giró y la miró con atención — Supongo que ya deseas regresar con tu amo.

La chica no sabía que contestar. Miró a Snape y tuvo la tentación de acercarse y sentarse a su lado. El hombre estaba horriblemente pálido sobre las blancas sábanas. Notó un nudo en la garganta y como sus ojos amenazaban con derramar lágrimas, pero no se lo permitió. Podía notar la penetrante mirada del mago oscuro sobre ella.

— ¿Quieres irte?

Su voz la hizo dar un sobresalto. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró mientras negaba con la cabeza. Voldemort parecía encontrarse pensativo.

— Espérame aquí.

Y sin decir nada más, lo vio darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta con paso firme. La bruja miró hacia la cama y se aproximó lentamente hasta tenerla justo al frente. Sin ningún tipo de disimulo lo tomó de la mano y para su alivio la notó cálida. Aunque estaba segura que su ex profesor se hallaba estable, no podía dejar de sentir miedo de la situación.

— Señor… — susurró apenas audible. Apretó su agarre, pero no obtuvo la más mínima reacción.

— Amo…

Pasó su mano libre por el brazo del hombre, sintiendo la suavidad de la tela de su ropa hacer contacto con sus dedos.

— Señorita.

Hermione giró la cabeza y vio a un medimago en el umbral de la puerta. No había escuchado cuando ésta se había abierto. La chica se dio la vuelta sin soltarle la mano al hombre.

—Él está bajo los efectos de una poderosa poción para dormir. No despertará en las siguientes ocho horas; le aconsejo que no lo espere.

Era un hombre alto y de mirada fría. Por alguna razón le inspiraba miedo y seguridad al mismo tiempo. Los verdes orbes estaban fijos en ella, casi como si quisiera examinarla a profundidad. Hermione le devolvió el gesto sin parpadear; consciente que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas retenidas, detalle que el misterioso sanador parecía haber percatado.

— ¿Eres sirviente del Señor Oscuro?

La bruja entrecerró los ojos — ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

El mago no se inmutó ante el tono glacial que la chica había usado— Porque no lo pareces.

Se empezaron a escuchar voces que salían desde afuera. Alguien hablaba en el pasillo y parecía estarse encaminando a la habitación con paso lento. El hombre miró hacia la puerta y luego se volvió a centrar en la chica.

— ¿Eres una prisionera?

Notaba como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. No tenía idea de quién era ese hombre o lo que estaba preguntándole.

— Eso no te concierne— le espetó de forma cortante. El mago la observó con cierta curiosidad.

— Yo podría…

Pero se interrumpió. Voldemort había entrado con dos mortífagos en el preciso momento en que las últimas palabras del hombre fueron pronunciadas. Hermione soltó la mano de Snape de inmediato y se separó de la cama. No estaba segura si el Señor Oscuro había observado ese gesto, puesto que su semblante permanecía inexpresivo.

Ambos mortífagos se acercaron hacia donde su ex profesor y, levantándole la cabeza, lo forzaron a beber unas pociones. El sanador se mantuvo en silencio ante aquello, con su mirada clavada en una de las paredes. Hermione fingió estar interesada en lo que los mortífagos hacían mientras se limpiaba los ojos con la manga de su suéter, aprovechando que le estaba dando la espalda al mago oscuro y éste no podía distinguirla.

— Sangre sucia, ven aquí.

Hermione se giró, al igual que los mortífagos. Voldemort había extendido su mano derecha hacia ella, mientras mantenía sus rojos y despiadados ojos fijos en el sanador. La chica se acercó y pronto estuvo a su altura.

— No quiero estúpidas e infantiles pociones para dormir en mis mortífagos. Ellos saben resistir el dolor, para eso son entrenados — le dijo el Señor Oscuro al medimago. Éste dejó de ver hacia un punto fijo y se centró en Voldemort.

— Por supuesto, mi señor… disculpe.

Hermione simplemente no podía dejar de observarlo. En la mirada de ese extraño hombre no había ni un asomo de la frialdad y determinación que había mostrado hacía unos minutos. Ahora solo manifestaba una postura obediente y dócil ante su señor. La chica se preguntó si estaría fingiendo. Voldemort la sujetó por el brazo y la acercó un poco a su cuerpo. Hermione palideció y miró hacia los mortífagos con zozobra. Éstos permanecieron impasibles ante lo que presenciaban. Quizás tomándolo como un simple gesto de dominación sobre la chica.

— Te doy seis horas— oyó que Voldemort le decía al medimago; éste asintió y se inclinó.

La bruja notó como Voldemort volvía a jalarla y ambos se encaminaban hacia la salida. Los mortífagos se movieron de inmediato y fueron tras ellos. Hermione bajó un poco la cabeza cuando todos los residentes del hospital se les quedaron viendo. Casi pudo distinguir miradas de rencor en los ojos de muchos, pero la gran mayoría parecía enormemente temerosos.

— ¿A dónde vamos, mi señor?

— La reunión empieza en veinte minutos.

— ¿Qué reunión?

— Una que tengo pautada. Una lástima, realmente esperaba que Snape estuviera consciente, es necesario que esté ahí, pero supongo que limaré detalles con él más adelante.

— ¿Y tengo que estar yo presente?

— Si.

A la chica no le hacía ninguna gracia estar de nuevo en esa pesada sala de reuniones, viendo como los mortífagos debatían sus ideas, como hablaban de las atrocidades que habían hecho. Sin embargo, una vez más, ella no tenía voz ni voto en ese nuevo mundo. No tenía sentido negarse a un deseo u orden de ese hombre.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aunque la mesa estaba abarrotada, e incluso había gente de pie. Hermione se sorprendió muchísimo cuando no vio a Bellatrix asistir. Voldemort había caminado entre sus mortífagos, los cuales se inclinaban a su paso, mientras ella permanecía de pie en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Una sombra la ocultaba de la vista de todos.

Miró a su alrededor y vio hombres de aspecto desalmado y sanguinario. Mujeres que permanecían inexpresivas, casi que aburridas. La chica se removió incomoda al no ver a Draco. Su padre estaba sentado junto a su esposa y ambos hablaban en voz baja.

A lo lejos, justo al otro extremo de la habitación, pudo distinguir a Fenrir Greyback, riendo con uno de los magos de aspecto más inhumano que se encontraban presentes. Hermione sintió una opresión en el pecho en cuanto lo vio, ese mortífago le inspiraba miedo. Era un hombre alto y gordo, tenía el negro cabello por los hombros y las patillas casi le llegaban a la mandíbula. Tenía una copa en la mano y bebía con bastante frecuencia.

Las puertas se abrieron una vez más y Hermione giró la cabeza hacia ellas. Una mujer muy hermosa se aproximaba entre la multitud. Fueron muchos magos la que la saludaron y más de uno le besó la mano con una inclinación. Hermione la reconoció al instante. La había conocido cuando había ido con Snape a su primera visita a uno de los cuarteles.

Voldemort se puso en pie y se le acercó — Caroline.

— Buenos días, mi señor. Me han notificado de esta reunión, pero digamos que el aviso llegó algo tarde.

Voldemort asintió mientras la tomaba de la mano con delicadeza. Hermione entrecerró los ojos cuando vio que los mortífagos se lanzaban miradas de complicidad entre ellos.

— No te preocupes por eso, has llegado a tiempo.

Acompañó a la mujer hasta la mesa, donde le movió una silla para que se sentara a su lado. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos, así que desvió la mirada hacia una de las paredes.

La reunión no fue un evento calmo y sosegado. Se escucharon discusiones, golpes a la mesa y más de una maldición dictada por el lord. Al parecer, la presencia de esa extraña bruja, Sayen, había alterado el círculo más íntimo del Señor Oscuro. Ya habían pasado al menos dos horas desde que todo había comenzado y los ánimos de todo el mundo todavía estaban caldeados.

Giró la cabeza y volvió a centrarse en Caroline. Su largo, brillante y negro cabello se movía con gracia cada vez que se inclinaba hacia adelante mientras hablaba. Hermione sonrió para sí cuando notó que muchos mortífagos no le prestaban atención, sino que la miraban embobados. No se había percatado que Voldemort la había estado observando atentamente durante unos instantes. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron casualmente, Hermione se sobresaltó.

Fingió prestarle atención a la lujosa alfombra bajo sus pies para evitar sonrojarse, odiaba no poder contener las reacciones de su cuerpo. Una mano tocó su hombro y levantó la cabeza velozmente. Uno de los mortífagos que habían quedado de pie se le había acercado.

— El Señor Oscuro desea que se siente.

Hermione no se inmutó. Siguió al mortífago hasta una de las butacas más cercanas a la chimenea y se sentó de forma tiesa. Voldemort sonrió complacido.

Una vez más las puertas se abrieron y la chica levantó la cabeza. Todo el mundo se giró guardando un silencio total. Hermione se puso en pie de inmediato al ver entrar a Snape. Soportó el impulso de correr y acercarse a él. Voldemort, en cambio, si se había levantado y se aproximaba a su mortífago con paso firme.

Aunque el hombre estaba algo pálido, conservaba su característica máscara de indiferencia. Voldemort llegó a su altura y le dijo algo que Hermione no alcanzó a oír, pero vio que Snape asentía levemente. Los mortífagos parecían haber perdido interés en el recién llegado, puesto que había vuelto a discutir entre ellos.

— Sangre sucia...

La chica vio como Voldemort la llamaba con cierta apatía. Pero lo que más terror le dio fue notar como muchos mortífagos, en su mayoría hombres, se giraban y la veían. Lo más seguro es que ninguno hubiese reparado antes en su presencia.

— Ven aquí ¿Qué esperas?

Hermione caminó torpemente, pasando al lado de la mesa repleta de mortífagos. En su camino cruzó la mirada con uno que otro mago, algunos sonreían siniestramente, lo suficiente para que Hermione apurara el paso y llegara velozmente hasta la altura de los dos hombres. Las piernas amenazaban con temblarle.

— Esta noche, Severus. No llegues tarde.

Snape asintió y tomó a la chica del brazo — Si, mi señor. Con su permiso.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

— ¿Estás herida? ¿Te han hecho algo? ¿Dónde has estado?

Hermione se alejó dos pasos de su ex profesor y miró a su alrededor. Estaban de nuevo en la casa y ésta parecía ser más maravillosa que nunca. Todavía sus piernas tiritaban debido al miedo que experimento a último momento. La mirada de todos esos mortífagos, era algo horrible. Su mente le gritaba advertencias y le decía constantemente que estaba en peligro.

No pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Snape. Los mortífagos parecían haber cambiado drásticamente en esos tres años, ahora eran puramente psicópatas en todo el esplendor de la palabra.

— Estoy bien.

— Estás pálida.

Levantó la vista y vio al hombre. Éste tenía el entrecejo fruncido y la miraba con cierta preocupación. La chica por fin pudo reaccionar.

— Señor…

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Snape se había quedado tieso, pero rápidamente le respondió el gesto. Hermione rompió a llorar casi de inmediato.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Granger? ¿Por qué lloras?

La chica se separó un poco — Pensé que no volvería a verlo.

El hombre se sorprendió. Nunca jamás alguien le había dicho eso. Volvió a abrazar a la chica y ambos se quedaron en esa posición durante varios minutos, hasta que finalmente la bruja se tranquilizó.

— Ven, vamos… quiero recostarme, en unas horas tendremos que arreglarnos.

Hermione se secó las lágrimas mientras seguía al mago por las escaleras. Entraron en la habitación y la chica se sentó en el borde la cama. Snape la imitó. Le acarició el cabello con sutileza mientras la observaba detenidamente.

— Estoy bien, Granger. No me pasó nada. De hecho nunca estuve preocupado. Conocía el hechizo que me atacó.

Hermione giró la cabeza — Pero yo no sabía lo que había pasado. Solo vi que usted estaba sangrando… y Voldemort me dijo que iba a morir.

Snape apretó la mandíbula — No lo llames por su nombre… Quizás solo lo hizo por el puro placer de hacerte pasar miedo.

— Muy divertido.

El hombre la sujetó de la mano — ¿Te ha hecho daño?

Hermione negó con la cabeza — Creo que de hecho me ha cuidado… es decir — añadió al ver como Snape alzaba una ceja — .Dijo que si usted moría, el sería mi amo…

— Es probable. Pero sus esclavos son más que todo prisioneros que logra capturar… él no tiene esta clase de sirvientes. Quizás después de unos días te entregaría a otro mortífago.

Hermione respiró profundamente —Sentí miedo en esa sala… esa reunión, todos esos mortífagos.

Snape miró hacia la ventana durante unos instantes — Son todos unos malditos.

La chica abrió los ojos estupefacta — Señor…

— Lo último que quería era que supieran que eres una sangre sucia. Eso les ha llamado la atención.

—Creo que lo he notado.

Hermione quería cambiar de tema, todavía tenía la mirada de todos esos enfermos clavadas en la mente. Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa.

— ¿A dónde tenemos que ir esta noche?

Snape soltó un suspiro — Es la boda del Señor Oscuro. No voy a negarte que ese acontecimiento me llena de tensión. Si Bellatrix ya es insoportable para mí, ahora, con ese poder que llevará encima, será intolerable.

— ¿Podrá darle ordenes?— preguntó la bruja con curiosidad.

— Puede hacer lo que quiera. Y sí, tendré que seguir sus órdenes.

— Quiere decir que si le ordena a usted que me torture o me castigue…

Snape entrecerró los ojos — Te protegeré, Granger. No dudes de eso.

Hermione sonrió levemente y apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Snape — Gracias…

Se hizo un silencio. La chica casi podía escuchar el corazón de su ex profesor latir con fuerza — Lo mejor es que te acuestes, Granger. No te aseguro que esta noche sea algo muy agradable. Quisiera que pudieras descansar.

— ¿Tengo que ir?

El mago asintió — Eres una esclava ante los ojos de todos. Tu trabajo es asistirme, servirme tragos, sujetar mi abrigo… por eso es casi obligatorio que debas ir. Muchos sospecharían si te dejo sola en la casa.

— Yo nunca le he servido nada durante las fiestas o las reuniones, tampoco me he hecho cargo de su abrigo— dijo en voz baja. Snape rió.

— Eso es porque nunca llevo uno. Tampoco necesito que me sirvas la bebida, yo mismo puedo buscarla.

La chica sonrió y ocultó su cara en el cuello del hombre. Sintió como éste caía hacia atrás llevándosela a ella también. Ambos quedaron tendidos sobre la cama. Snape le acarició el rostro con sutileza mientras se iba acercando hasta posar sus labios sobre los de la bruja.

Fue un beso corto y suave hasta que poco a poco fue tomando intensidad. Las manos de Snape se introdujeron bajo su camisa y le acariciaron la espalda.

— Estás cansada.

Hermione apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del hombre y cerró los ojos. Todavía se sentía muy nerviosa y conmocionada. Los brazos de Snape la sujetaron y abrazaron con fuerza, quizás tratando de tranquilizarla. La bruja le devolvió el gesto, ni dándose cuenta cuando se dejó llevar por Morfeo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione no podía creer que después de todo lo que había ocurrido hacía unas horas, todavía pudiera celebrarse una boda. Si no fuera porque ya estaba clara quienes eran los que se iban a casar, pensaría que eran unos pobres trastornados.

Iba caminando al lado de Snape y estaba a punto de llegar al lobby del salón. El hombre había dormido doce horas consecutivas, por lo que se veía en mucho mejor estado. Hermione, en cambio, estaba cada vez más pálida. Estaba vestido con un vestido rojo que le llegaba a las rodillas usaba zapatos de tacón pero bajos y apenas si se había maquillado.

Todavía no le encontraba sentido el que ella tuviera que asistir a esa boda, pero según Snape, Voldemort la había nombrado su pocionista de forma permanente, así que debía estar bien vestida y presentable. Miró la gran mansión que se erigía ante ella y notó un frío recorrerle el cuerpo. No estaba segura de lo que sentiría cuando viera a Voldemort casarse. Quizás no le importarse mucho, tal vez hasta el Señor Oscuro perdería interés en ella, como él mismo prácticamente se lo había dicho.

Y sin embargo, Hermione todavía se sentía muy perturbada por ese pequeño ataque de celos que la atacó cuando el mago oscuro puso todas sus atenciones en Caroline. A pesar de que jamás había sentido nada cuando Voldemort besaba a Bellatrix.

— La mansión está llena de gente— oyó que Snape decía. Ella no respondió. Ya habían entrado al lobby y se escuchaban muchísimas voces.

Ahora que estaban más cerca, Hermione realmente empezó a sentir los nervios. Estaba segura que el salón estaría abarrotado de mortífagos, especialmente aquellos que estuvieron en la última reunión. No quería verlos. Esperaba que pudiera pasar desapercibida.

— Podremos bailar una pieza.

Hermione alzó la mirada — ¿Nosotros?

Snape asintió — Por cortesía.

— No quiero bailar— declaró, ingresando por fin a la sala. Unos mortífagos le permitieron la entrada. Sentía escalofríos.

— ¿Lo has percibido? Las medidas de seguridad tomadas, las maldiciones, los encantamientos… están por todos lados. Ni esa Sayen podría encontrarnos.

— No den nada por sentado.

Snape la sujetó del brazo y la jaló haciendo que la chica se detuviera en seco y lo mirara — ¡No digas eso! ¡Mira dónde estás! ¿Qué tienes?

Hermione parpadeó — Estoy en un lugar lleno de locos, asesinos, violadores… ¿Debo sentirme como en casa?

Snape asintió — Perteneces a este mundo, al igual que yo; debes acostumbrarte. No des razones para que te pase algo malo, Granger. Puedo protegerte hasta donde mi rango lo permite. Muchas de estas personas que ves aquí están bajo mis órdenes, pero la otra mitad no.

La bruja asintió. Snape finalmente la soltó, parecía nervioso por la joven — No haré nada. Me quedaré en aquella esquina toda la noche. No me moveré.

— No es necesario que seas un adorno. Puedes beber de hecho, pero sin excederte. Y bailarás conmigo, al menos una pieza.

— De acuerdo — accedió ella con tono cortante. Aunque estaba muy asustada, su rabia y odio se había triplicadp, por lo que su semblante era frío e inexpresivo. Snape asintió, y, alejándose poco a poco de ella, fue a reunirse con otros de sus compañeros.

Se movió un poco y recorrió el salón. Parecía que lo hubiesen expandido por medio de la magia, se veía mucho más grande que antes. Había tanta gente que le era difícil pasar entre ellas sin rozarlos. Nadie le prestaba atención. Estuvo atenta por si veía a algún mortífago conocido, pero no encontró a nadie.

Se paró en seco y se quedó con los ojos desorbitados. De pie, justo en la pared que tenía al frente, estaban al menos cinco chicas. Ninguna pasaba de los dieciséis años, estaban encadenadas unas con otras y tenían la mirada perdida. Observaban el suelo con fijeza y parecían encontrarse en una especia de trance. Hermione dio dos pasos hacia ellas. Todavía estaba lo suficientemente alejada para que su comportamiento no fuera algo extraño.

Entornó los ojos y vio que tenían heridas en las muñecas y evidentes marcas de castigos en la cara. No podía ser lo que estaba pensando. Hermione notó como una angustiosa sensación sofocante amenazaba con asfixiarla. Caminó con paso firme y se acercó a las jóvenes. Ninguna reaccionó cuando ella se les plantó de frente. Sabía que estaba cometiendo una estupidez, pero no le importó.

— Oye…— probó. Una de las chicas, la que parecía ser la menor, máximo trece años, levantó la cara y la miró aterrada — ¿Eres una prisionera?

Su pregunta le recordó mucho a aquella que le había hecho aquel misterioso sanador. Se quedó paralizada por un momento pesando en eso. Pero los ojos cristalizados de la niña la hicieron olvidarse de eso. Ninguna respondió.

— ¡Oye, tú!— se giró con brusquedad. El mortífago que había hablado con Greyback en la reunión pasada se estaba aproximando y parecía estar furioso. Esta vez Hermione no sintió miedo, sino asco.

— ¿Qué?— le contestó.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces?— gruñó él. Hermione se le enfrentó, tenía la mente en blanco. Estaba segura que ese hombre no la reconocía, sino, sabría que ella era la sangre sucia que había visto hacía unas horas.

—Hablaba con ellas— replicó.

— Pues esa mocosa es mi esclava, así que no tienes permitido hablarle y mucho menos ella responderte. Si la quieres, podemos hacer un intercambio. No te conozco, pero asumo que tendrás buenas prisioneras para negociar… ¿De qué cuartel eres?

Hermione empezó a poner en marcha su cerebro — De Laholm.

Realmente esperaba que eso fuera un cuartel, solo recordaba el nombre porque era allí donde había ido con Snape cuando conoció a la tal Caroline. Respiró cuando vio que el hombre asentía con una asquerosa sonrisa.

— Una lástima porque Caroline no intercambia prisioneros.

Hermione asintió dedicándole una sonrisa helada — Si me disculpa ahora, debo irme.

Le daba una rabia inmensa dejar a aquellas chicas con ese repugnante mortífago, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Caminó rápidamente y se quedó de pie apoyada en una de las paredes sin quitar la vista de las jóvenes. Quizás tendría que estar agradecida que ese hombre no la hubiese reconocido, podría haberse metido en muchos problemas.

Se pasó la mano por la cara y soltó un suspiro. Estaba muy disgustada y asqueada. Había oído a Snape hablarle sobre las atrocidades y salvajadas que hacían los mortífagos, pero verlo era algo demasiado para ella. Notó como lagrimas de impotencia se formaban en sus ojos, pero no podía llorar, no debía.

Escuchó aplausos y se imagino que Voldemort y Bellatrix habrían llegado. Sin embargo no quiso verlos, o más bien la gente no se lo permitía. Fue hasta el bar y tomó una de las copas, no le costó mucho deducir que el chico que estaba encargado allí era otro esclavo. Regresó hasta la pared y consiguió una lujosa butaca vacía a su lado. Fue hasta ella y se sentó.

El escándalo era ensordecedor, pero ella no alcazaba a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. La gente gritaba y reía desenfrenadamente. Así pasaron varios minutos en los cuales Hermione solo bebía sorbos de su copa.

— Granger.

Hermione se quedó quieta y poco a poco giró la cabeza para encontrarse a Draco Malfoy parado a su lado. Eso no podía ser nada bueno.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Draco apretó la mandíbula — Viniste… a la boda de mi tía.

La bruja bebió otro sorbo y siguió mirando hacia el frente— No fue porque yo lo pidiera, te lo aseguro.

Vio como el rubio se paraba justo al frente y le tapaba la vista, Hermione levantó el rostro — Eso es lo mas descarado que he escuchado.

La chica miró hacia en dirección de las niñas encadenadas a la pared y se puso en pie de pronto — ¿Descarado? ¿Te preocupa si yo soy descarada? ¿Y que eres tú, Draco Malfoy? Que permitiste que ultrajaran a tu novia, que la violaran, que la mataran…

El joven enrojeció de ira — Eso no es tu problema, Granger, no te atrevas…

— ¡¿No me atrevo?! Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, Malfoy… porque nunca sería peor basura de lo que tú ya eres… tú, tu padre, tu madre, tu tía… todos estos malditos que te acompañan…— Notaba como volvía a perder el control. Su voz cada vez era más alta.

— No hables de lo que no….

— ¡Cállate! No hay nada que tú me puedas prohibir y si sabes lo que te conviene, quiero que te vayas. ¡Estás vivo porque yo así lo quise…!

Vio como Draco perdía el poco color que tenía y palidecía. Daba la impresión de que quería replicar algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y retrocediendo lentamente, se dio la vuelta y se fue con paso rápido. Hermione se dejó caer en la butaca de nuevo. Algunos mortífagos que los habían escuchado, se había girado y la observaban fijamente, aunque finalmente dejaron de prestarle atención.

Repentinamente en el salón se había instalado un gran silencio. Solo roto por la voz de un hombre. Hermione se puso en pie, vencida por la curiosidad después de unos minutos. Se aproximó entre la gente y finalmente encontró el origen del silencio.

El corazón le dio un doloroso brinco cuando por fin vio a Voldemort. Tenía un sencillo traje negro, con un chaleco por debajo y como siempre su impecable corbata sujeta al cuello. Se veía tan atractivo que Hermione pudo entender a la perfección a esas mujeres mortifagas que lo miraban embelesadas.

Bellatrix estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido negro muy ceñido. Su cabello era tan brillante como su sonrisa de satisfacción. La mujer estiró la mano y colocó un anillo en el largo y esbelto dedo del Señor Oscuro. Éste permaneció serio durante todo el procedimiento.

—Amo, ya puede besar a su señora

Voldemort colocó sus manos en la cintura de Bellatrix y se aproximó para besarla en los labios. Los mortífagos explotaron en gritos de euforia. Muchos sacaron sus varitas y empezaron a lanzar hechizos hacia arriba. Hermione vio como las brillantes luces desaparecían antes de llegar al techo. Podría considerar que la ceremonia era espectacular, y más los recién casados. Bellatrix parecía estar en la gloria, mientras que Voldemort sonreía levemente sin dejar de sujetar a la mujer por la cintura.

— Patético ¿no es así?

Hermione giró la cabeza y se quedó impresionada. Caroline estaba a su lado y observaba la escena con el mayor de los ascos. Hermione miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que le hablaba a ella.

— ¿Disculpe?

La mujer la observó atentamente — Lo que escuchas… es patético que se case con esa idiota.

¿Cómo le decía esas cosas a ella? Hermione tragó con dificultad — Pues me parece bien por ellos.

Caroline frunció los labios — Por supuesto, sangre sucia. No es necesario que finjas ante mí. No me debes nada, no tienes que mentir. Sé que estás obligada a pensar así, pero por lo que me han dicho, has tenido altercados con esa maldita mujer. Así que no temas en expresarme tu odio.

— Esas son palabras mayores… señora.

Caroline sonrió cínicamente — Lo que sea…— Y sin más, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Hermione tomó otro rumbo y salió rápidamente de la sala. No toleraba la imagen de Voldemort siendo abrazado por Bellatrix, le daba repugnancia. Pasó entre varios mortífagos y por fin consiguió alejarse lo suficiente.

Encontró un pequeño balcón y se aproximó hacia el. Abrió las puertas y se sintió aliviada cuando el frío aire de la noche la golpeó en el rostro. Sujetó su cabello y dejó que la fresca brisa llegara a su nuca. Se sentía tan acalorada.

Podía escuchar muy vagamente los gritos de los mortífagos en el salón. Se giró al oír unos pasos y vio como Caroline venia seguida de otro hombre ¿acaso esa mujer la estaba siguiendo? Se dio la vuelta, pudiendo verla de frente. Jamás le daría la espalda a un mortífago. Por fin llegó a su altura y casi se siente morir cuando se da cuenta que el hombre que la acompañaba era el gordo que había visto antes, el dueño de una de las niñas que estaban encadenadas allá abajo. Supo de inmediato que su mentira su caería si él comentaba algo sobre eso

— Ah Caroline, mira… ¿qué hace una de tus chicas aquí sola?

Una gota de sudor le cayó por la sien al ver como Caroline fruncía el entrecejo y miraba al mago con desconcierto.

— ¿De qué hablas, William?

El hombre entrecerró los ojos y miró a Hermione — Que es extraño que esté sola… No sé cómo dejarlo más claro… porque ella es una de tus chicas ¿verdad?

Caroline sonrió burlonamente y miró a Hermione — Por supuesto, ¿quién está negando eso? Simplemente que no tiene nada de malo que quiera estar sola tomando un poco de aire. Yo se lo permití, ¡ahora, vamos!

Ambos siguieron su camino sin prestarme mayor atención a la nerviosa chica. Respiró profundamente y se giró de nuevo. No entendía porque Caroline había cubierto su mentira, pero tampoco iba a pensar mucho en eso. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza y se sentía incapaz de tranquilizase. Escuchó gritos de celebración más abajo y eso la hizo sentirse peor.

No supo cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí arriba, pero fácilmente podía pasar de la hora. Muy a su pesar, debía bajar por si Snape la estaba buscando. Era obvio que el baile había empezado y ella debía estar presente. Ya se iba a dar la vuelta cuando notó una sombra tras su espalda. Pegó un salto y se alejó de ésta.

Voldemort estaba de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la miraba con intensidad. Por un momento Hermione pensó que estaba alucinando, no podía creer que el hombre hubiese dejado a su esposa y su gran fiesta para subir cuatro pisos y buscarla.

— No sabía que ibas a venir, sangre sucia.

Hermione se sorprendió — Pensé que usted lo había solicitado, mi señor.

Voldemort frunció el entrecejo — No lo hice.

— Pues mi amo así me lo ha exigido. Si le disgusta mi presencia aquí…

— ¿Disgustarme?

—… Podría irme…

Voldemort sonrió levemente — No he pedido que te vayas.

Se hizo un silencio. Hermione no podía dejar de verlo, olía tan bien. Voldemort miró hacia atrás, comprobando que nadie se encontraba en el desolado pasillo, y se acercó un paso a ella.

— ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?

Le iba a decir que nada había pasado, pero llevaba dos horas sintiéndose miserable — Allá abajo hay cinco esclavas—

Voldemort ladeó su cabeza, como si no entendiera lo que ella quería decirle. Hermione respiró profundamente.

— Son solo niñas… y están heridas, sé que les hacen daño, quizás hasta las hayan…. violado.

Voldemort parecía estarse aburriendo de la conversación — Es probable… ahora no me interesan esos temas.

Hermione se tensó, pero notó como la rabia le quemaba las venas — Lo lamento, mi señor… creo que lo mejor es que me retire.

Los ojos del hombre soltaron destellos rojizos — ¿Irte? ¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes hacer eso?

— No quise faltarle el respeto, mi señor.

Voldemort se acercó y la tomó con fuerza de la muñeca — No me gusta tu actitud.

Hermione tuvo la tentación de soltarse, pero consideró más sensato quedarse quieta y mirar al mago con fijeza. Voldemort todavía seguía de mal humor.

— Por favor… mi señor… se lo voy a rogar… por favor…. Ordene liberar a esas niñas.

— No digas estupideces, no haré algo como eso.

— Entonces déjeme ir.

— No irás a ninguna maldita parte.

Y sin más, la jaló del brazo y la llevó a rastras por un oscuro pasillo. Un mortífago que salía de un baño se les quedó viendo, pero el lord no pareció darse cuenta. Finalmente llegaron hasta el final del pasillo y entraron por una puerta.

Hermione no sabía ni donde estaban. Pero era una habitación muy oscura y prácticamente no podía ver al hombre. Se sintió acorralada contra una pared y como el cuerpo del mago la aprisionaba. Quiso salir por un lado, pero Voldemort había colocado ambas manos sobre la pared, dejándola inmovilizada.

— Por favor, mi señor…

— ¿Estás tan disgustada por lo de esas niñas tontas? ¿Qué te importa a ti eso?

— Es vil, es algo… no puedo soportarlo.

Voldemort entrecerró sus ojos de forma peligrosa. Hermione lo sujetó de su chaqueta — Se que usted puede, mi señor… al menos que no vuelvan a tocarlas.

— ¿Qué me darás a cambio de eso?

— Haré lo que sea.

— ¿Harás lo que sea por unas mocosas?

Hermione asintió — Lo haré.

— Entonces bésame.

Hermione parpadeó confundida ¿eso era lo que le pediría? ¿Esa tontería? Algo que podía obtener con solo quererlo.

— Pensé que había dicho que no volvería a tocarme, mi señor.

Voldemort recorrió su cuerpo con su mirada hasta que finalmente vio a la chica con ímpetu — Solo quiero que me beses… y esta será la última vez.

— Y las dejarán libes…

Voldemort ladeó su cabeza — No la tocarán.

Hermione aceptó. Mejor eso que nada. Notó como el hombre la sujetaba entre sus brazos y la pegaba a su cuerpo. Los labios de ambos se encontraron con pasión. La chica soltó un gemido cuando el hombre bajó por su cuello besándolo con intensidad.

La bruja se quedaba sin respiración cada vez que él la empujaba con su cadera contra la pared. Podía notar su erección golpeándola en el vientre.

— Eres deliciosa…

La chica se sonrojó cuando ambos se separaron. Él respiraba tan entrecortadamente como ella. Tocaron a la puerta y Hermione se sobresaltó. Pero Voldemort hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

— Estoy harto de que nos interrumpan. No les prestes atención, seguro son algunos mortífagos que estuvieron bebiendo y quieren pasar un rato en esta habitación.

— ¿Y si abren la puerta?

Voldemort se encogió de hombros — Los mataré. Aunque parecen estar lo suficientemente ebrios como para no poder hacer ni eso.

Hermione asintió y se separó de la pared. Pero Voldemort volvió a empujarla — ¿Quién te ha dicho que hemos terminado?— le dijo seductoramente volviendo a besarla. Y fue en ese justo momento cuando la puerta se abrió y una brillante luz los cegó. Hermione se separó se tapó los ojos con su brazo mientras que Voldemort se había girado.

La chica esperaba escuchar la maldición asesina o al menos ver como todo se iluminaba de color verde. Pero ninguna de las dos cosas pasó. Parpadeó varias veces y se dio la vuelta con dificultad. Voldemort estaba de pie, con la varita sujeta inerte en la mano derecha. No podía ver que estaba pasando, por lo que se movió un poco y pudo ver a la persona que estaba en el umbral.

Se le paralizó el corazón cuando vio a Bellatrix Lestrange, con la cara desencajada de furia contenida, mirándolos de una manera que podría haber congelado el mismo infierno.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Más largo como recompensa por haberme saltado una semana. Ahora quiero mi recompensa, saber su opinión y sus reviews :3**

**La próximamente subiré en la página de facebook una imagen de lord Voldemort, tal cual como estaba en su boda. Es hermoso, no pueden dejar de verla.**

**Facebook: Princess Panchali**


End file.
